


A Drakon's Destiny

by your_fave_transboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature!Harry Potter, Creature!Twins, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Gay Male Character, Good Slytherins, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry, Trans Male Character, Twin-cest, creature!Draco, house swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_fave_transboy/pseuds/your_fave_transboy
Summary: Harry Potter has enough going on in his life. Semi-abusive relatives, isolation, and now you can add on strange creature inheritance . When he begins to shift into some rare race, destined to be royalty, he decides he's done. It's time to take control of his life and choose his own fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya readers, this is a rewrite of my other story Dracon. I changed up the title, length, and a bit of the dialogue but it's still a work in progress. I literally only have five chapters written down, maybe five and a half if I'm lucky. I promise I'll try to actually update more this time, so on to the story, readers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

July 23rd, 1996 - Saturday  
The changes started over the summer after fifth year. In the shower one morning I noticed some weird markings on my back, strangely that they only appeared after I had slept, the double take was all it took to sink in that I was yet again different and following this thought promptly fell on my ass. Faded grey lines and swirls covered my body but stopping at my ankles, wrists, and neck. Faded grey lines and swirls covered my body but stopping at my ankles, wrists, and neck.  
    I ran a hand over my chest, the muscles tensing under my fingertips. I make sure I lock the door when I shower now, only unlocking it once I’m fully dressed, not too fond of my new tattoos. Maybe the Dursleys are right, I am a freak, or a freak among freaks I guess. I can only hope it doesn’t get worse. 

July 24th, 1996 - Sunday  
    Fuck me, it got worse. Everything aches between my shoulders and teeth, sweet fucking hell. Aunt Petunia keeps giving me strange tasks to keep me out of their house, such as bleach the gutters or whitewashing the fence. I mean, your white picket fence can never be too white. 

July 25th, 1996 - Monday  
    So, my back still hurts but my teeth may or may not have sharpened slightly, my canines more like vampire fangs. I run my tongue over one of them, shocked when they actually cut into my tongue. I have no idea what’s going on but I don’t think I want too at this point, if I’m honest. 

July 26th, 1996 - Tuesday  
    Things are stranger now. Tasks that used to leave me gasping for breath are now a breeze. It seems I’m also taller now, almost six foot if my measuring is right, plus all the muscles I earned from Quidditch are pronounced. My aunt keeps shooting me strange looks, as if she knows something, but I hope she’s as blind as ever.


	2. July 28th, 1996 - Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter friend's, a little note, I'm looking for a beta so hit me up if you're interested!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

    Well, I’ve sprouted wings, like c’mon, really? Like, full on dragon wings out here. I’ve taken to sleeping on my stomach because of the pain in my back when I tried to rollover this morning I couldn’t, because I had huge ass wings coming out of my skin. They’re so large they span from wall to wall of Dudley’s room, the tips touching the door and window seal.  
    I curl them onto my back, slightly shocked at the foreign feeling of leathery wings against my skin. They still seem large even when they’re curled in, the sheer size of them astonishing in its own way. I cautiously run a finger down one of them, surprised that they’re so soft. I close my eyes and imagine them disappearing, not opening my eyes until I feel a gentle flutter against my back. I glance at my reflection in the mirror and at the tattoos that darkened to an inky black, no remnants of my wings anywhere but the markings a clue to something hidden. I study myself closely and note all the new changes, some better than others of course.  
    My final height is around 6’5” and I seem to be well muscled, almost as if I’ve worked out every day since I was fifteen. My teeth gleam in the dim light of early morning and press against my lips when I smile, matching the paleness of my skin. My eyes seem to be the most changed though, gone is the Avada green and replaced with a grey so dark it’s almost black, yet emerald green specks surround my iris. I guess it’s nice to have some part of the old me still here.  
    I take a deep breath to calm myself down a bit before searching for clothes, anything to cover up my skin, when I hear the door start to creak open. I scramble for a shirt but it’s too late, Aunt Petunia’s already seen. She stares at me as I pull the t-shirt on, her eyes filling with a mixture of horror and confusion as she sees my tattoos.  
    “Get. Out.” She mutters, looking away from me as if I’m a sideshow attraction.  
    “But-” I start, hoping to make her see reason, but she cuts me off quickly.  
    “No, get out now, you freak!” She all but screams at me, watching as I grab a loose jacket and run out of the house. I tear off into the woods, not even waiting long enough to grab my wand before sprinting through the forest. Burs and branches rip my jacket and then through my skin, the little bit of pain flaring through my arms nothing to the pain Death Eaters would instill upon me if I got caught.  
    I stop in a clearing as the sun fully rises overhead, the little bit of heat nice compared to the immense cold. I take in deep breaths as my lungs ache for air, placing my hands on my knees as I pant heavily. I decide to head to the Leaky Cauldron, knowing that if I can get to Diagon Alley then I can get money from Gringotts. I head back to the road and manage to get myself to the city without being caught, slipping into the bar and out to the entrance. I manage to remember the right bricks to press and watch as the wall moves to reveal the darkened alleyway, most of the shops closed down and in disrepair.  
    I shuffle down to Ollivanders and look at the smashed windows, my mind going back to the first time I walked into this shop and left with a wand. A sense of nostalgia worms its way into my mind making me shake my head and keep walking, moving towards the bank but stopping when I notice a slightly smaller alleyway after Ollivander’s. It shimmers slightly around the entrance so I move closer until it stops, finally getting a good look at the sign nailed to the wall. Vertic Alley.  
    I glance down each end of the alleyway to make sure no one’s watching before slipping down the metaphorical rabbit hole. It’s a bit of a tight fit with my broader body but if I turn to the side a bit it works, stopping when I see light at the end of the long tunnel. I see a ton of people milling about but the strange thing is, they look a bit like me. I note elf ears, claws, fangs, and even some not-so-normal skin colors. Figuring that if I slip into the crowd no one will notice me but as soon as I do so a gravelly voice calls out from across the alley.  
    “‘Ey kid, come ‘ere!” A man with shimmering wings calls out, his uniquely blue eyes filled with wisdom that must’ve come with his greying hair. I cautiously shuffle over to the man, shaking my head a bit to make my hair cover my fading scar, and clasp my hands behind my back.  
    “I ain’t ever seen you ‘ere before.” The man states simply, his eyes watching me with every breath I take.  
    “I’m new here, s-sir.” I explain quickly, hoping he ignores my nervous stutter as I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.  
    “Don’t worry ‘bout a thing, son. You’ll fit in just fine here.” He replies gently, his tone smooth and slightly calming as I smile, finally meeting someone friendly.  
    “Thank you, um, do you by chance know a place I can stay for a bit?” I inquire hopefully, fidgeting on the balls of my feet slightly as the man points to a building across the street.  
    “Moira’s Inn, she’ll set you up real nice, son.” He states in that same gentle tone, a smile working its way onto his face.  
    “Thank you, sir,” I reply happily as I decide to take a chance, “I’m Harry, by the way.” The man tips his hat and finally smiles up at me from his rocking chair.  
    “A pleasure, I’m Thomas.” He introduces, a twinkle in his eye similar to Dumbledore, making you feel safe rather than feeling like he knows your darkest secrets. I wave to the man as I slip across the street and into the Inn, studying all the people around me that just look like normal people rather than creatures. I decide to try the bar when I see a blonde woman drying glasses, standing there awkwardly until she notices me.  
    “What can I getcha kid?” She asks with an American accent, not looking up at me at all.  
    “Who do I speak to for a room?” I mumble softly, feeling a bit out of place here.  
    “You’re looking at her,” She replies, her ruby red lips morphing into a smirk, “How can I help you?”  
    “May I have a room for the next three days?” I question, hoping she doesn’t ask my age for this.  
    “We only have one room available but it is our smallest one, that okay, kid?” She asks as she sets the glass down, swapping it to scribble something on a pad of paper.  
    “Of course, ma’am.” I state, shocked that someone would turn down a room based purely on its size, but maybe it’s because of how I lived.  
    "Since I assume you’ll be paying when you leave, do you want meals included?” I nod as she checks something off and run a hand through my hair nervously, still waiting for something to go wrong. Once she’s done writing down everything she needs to, she hands me a key and calls out for someone named Rico, who turns out to be a short guy with clear wings and hair more orange than any Weasley.  
    “I’ll show you to your room.” He states simply, not waiting for me to reply before walking up the stairs. I follow along as he leads me to the very end of the hall and stops in front of a black door that compliments the light grey walls well. I use the key and push the door open gently, stepping into the room with a small smile.  
    “Thank you, I don’t have any money on me but I’ll tip you when I leave.” I state, a bit sad that I don’t have any money on me to tip the guy.  
    “It’s good mate, this is only my summer job, it certainly don’t pay no bills.” Rico jokes, waving at me as he shuts my door, leaving me on my own. I glance around the room and hum to myself, not sure what the woman was talking about.  
    The room has the same grey walls as the rest of the inn, with a twin bed in the middle of the room and a small desk wedged into one corner. There’s a door on the left side of the room that leads to a small bathroom and then a small set of sliding doors for a small closet. The one thing that would make this a small room is the slanted ceiling, the one making me hunch over a bit when I walk around.  
     I take one last look around before deciding to go to Gringotts, eager to have some money on hand. I lock the door behind me before slipping the key into my pocket, heading downstairs and back out into the street. As I walk back to the entrance I figure out that my eyes aren’t the only thing about me that improved, it seems my ears are heightened, as well as my nose if all the things I smell are any indication. I slip back through the narrow entrance and back into Diagon Alley, the lack of people starkly different from the first time I was here.  
I walk leisurely down to the bank, taking in all the closed down shops and busted windows. I note the Latin phrase above the door as I walk in, striding down to the podium at the front with as much confidence that I can muster.  
    “I need to speak with the Potter account manager, please.” I state softly, trying to keep my tone forceful yet polite. The goblin doesn’t react as they press a button and another goblin quickly walks out. They motion for me to follow and lead me down a dimly lit corridor, only stopping when we reach a large iron door. I step inside and gently lower myself into a seat, waiting politely for the goblin to join me.  
    “Before we proceed, I’ll need you to supply a sample of your blood to prove that you are indeed Lord Potter.” The goblin states in an authoritative tone, not exactly giving me a choice in the matter as they pull out a large bowl and ornate dagger. I hesitantly grab the dagger and prick the tip of my finger, squeezing a few drops of blood into the bowl. I watch in awe as it fills with some liquid and glows black, but then morphs into beautiful gold scrawl with flecks of red. The goblin hands me the parchment that appears making me curiously read over it, my eyes quickly scanning the yellowing pages.

**Name : Hadrian James Potter**

**Parents : James Charlus Potter and Lillian June Potter**

**Blood : Pureblood**

**Age : 16**

**Date of Birth : July 31st, 1980**

**Place of Residence : Moira’s Inn, Vertic Alley**

**Inheritance : Dracon (Mother’s Side)**

**Mate(s ): Undiscovered**

    I reread the page twice over before handing it back to the goblin, confusion filling my head. I watch the goblin read it as the bowl and dagger are banished by someone, most definitely a wizard since Professor Binns always said goblins didn’t have magic.  
    “Well, my apologies Lord Potter, it was only a precaution.” The goblin apologizes, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
    “It’s fine, I just thought that I needed to notify someone about my recent...changes,” I finish, not too sure how to describe it. The goblin nods and a stack of files appear on the table between us.  
    “We knew as soon as you fully transformed, but you were right for coming here. I assume you’re here about our letters?” The goblin asks as they shuffle through the files, even more confused when he mentions letters I obviously didn’t get.  
    “I’m sorry, what letters, sir?” I question softly, sliding forward in the chair and resting my elbows on my knees, the goblin finally meeting my eyes.  
    “You haven’t gotten them?” He replies, his tone just as confused as I seem to be. At the shake of my head he exhales with an annoyed sigh and sets the file down.  
    “Interesting, I can only assume that the one who is stealing from you must also be intercepting your mail,” He states, fixing me with a slightly pointed look.  
    “Someone’s been stealing from me…” I trail off, running a hand through my hair as I try to process this.  
    “Yes, every since your parents were murdered someone has been withdrawing six thousand Galleons from your trust vault every month and then redistributing it.” The goblin explains, sliding a chart of transactions over to me to prove exactly what he’s saying.  
    “Do you know who it is?” I inquire softly, not wanting to believe it just yet.  
    “We do, are you sure you wish to know?” He replies, eyes fixed on me as I try to decide what I really want to do. After a few moment’s deliberation I nod hesitantly, and then more confidently.  
    “Every month one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore withdraws six thousand Galleons and deposits a third into the accounts of Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Weasley.” The goblin states clearly, leaving me no room to hope I misheard as my body and mind seem to shut down. I go back to all the times Ron let his jealousy override our friendship, the way Ginny followed my every move like a lost puppy, and the way Mrs. Weasley seemed to invest more time in me than her children.  
    “What else has that man done?” I finally growl out, anger replacing the confusion for a bit.  
    “It seems that a series of magical blocks have been placed on you, only one of which from your parents. A magical block is something usually placed on overly powerful children to make sure they don’t hurt themselves, but yours were placed on you because someone didn’t want you thinking for yourself.” The goblin explains in simple terms, watching me closely as I do my best to figure everything out.  
    “What type of blocks?” I mutter angrily, knowing this is only the tip of the iceberg dubbed betrayal.  
    “You have your basic power blocks but then you have some that are considered highly illegal, all of which could send Albus Dumbledore to prison for many years.” He replies slowly, my magic beginning to crackle in the air around me at this revelation.  
    “Can you get my money back?” I ask after a minute, not wanting it that bad but it’s the principle of it.  
    “Of course, I assume you’d like as much interest as possible, of course.” He states obviously, as if this will be the best thing all year.  
    “Can you also take these blocks off?” At his nod I run a hand through my hair and slowly stand up, taking a deep breath.  
    “I’ll return tomorrow, until then, try and keep my presence here under wraps. I don’t need Skeeter spreading any of this until I’m ready,” I explain quickly, all but running out of the room after that. I leave Gringotts and step out into rain that appeared out of nowhere while I was inside, cool water soaking through my thin clothes easily as I jog back to Vertic, quickly sliding through and heading back to the inn.  
    “Hey kid, you okay?” A voice calls out, making me glance over at Rico as I move to go up to my room, running a hand through my hair tiredly.  
    “I’m good,” I mutter, trudging up the steps before turning back to Rico, “Sorry, do you, um, know a place to get clothes around here?” I inquire hopefully, looking down at him from the stairs as I grip the bannister tightly to keep myself upright.  
    “Yeah, do you want me to show you?” He replies, the offer kind of shocking me awake.  
    “Could you, please.” I jokingly beg, stepping back onto the same level as him with a small smile, something actually going right for once.  Rico motions for me to follow him as he takes off his dark grey apron, tossing it to Moira who’s still drying glasses behind the bar. He leads me back out into the rain but for some reason it doesn’t affect him, most likely some type of spell or special material. Rico leads me down the right side of the street and to a shop that seems smaller than the rest, the alley less crowded save for a few who seem to enjoy the rain.  
    “This is Trey’s, he caters to all the creatures here, especially ones that are a bit stranger than most. If you have hidden wings somewhere he can weave magic into it that will self-repair any rips or tears with a designated word!” He explains happily, his tone suggesting that he has some connection to Trey. Rico pulls me into the shop and laughs as a spell is sent his way, him easily dodging it as a dark-skinned kid walks out of the back.  
    “Hey Rico, missed you, mate.” The kid calls out excitedly, Rico getting pulled  into one of those bro hugs I’ve seen Seamus give Dean after a game of football. The guy finally notices me and smiles big, sharpened canines shining in the light as he does so.  
    “Hey I’m Trey,” He states, holding out his hand politely,” How can I help you today, sir?” He asks respectfully, raising a brow when I look over at Rico for a bit of help.  
    “He needs an entire wardrobe, I’d recommend the books.” He supplies helpfully, returning the grateful smile I send him with ease. Trey rolls his eyes at being told how to do his job and summons three thick catalogues with a wave of his wand, awe going through me at his blatant display of wordless magic.  
    “Circle what want you want in these and then write the color in the required slots, you or Rico can return them to me once you’re done and I’ll get to work. You pay at the end in case people don’t have the money on them, so I’ll see you once you’re done.” Trey explains all in one breath, his excitement clearly written on his face. I nod as the catalogues are thrust into my hands, Trey basically running back to the room he was in before.  
    “He’s a bit strange, but he’s the coolest guy around,” Rico explains when he sees my confused look, something that must be permanent at this point. Rico pulls out his wand and casts a spell over me before we step out the door, the rain sliding off me like it did him earlier. I send him a small smile as we walk back to the hotel and inside, telling Rico I’ll talk to him tomorrow before shuffling up the steps. I take a look at the clock on the wall as I step into my room and sigh tiredly, it’s only six-thirty and I’m ready to pass out.  
    I unlock my door and slip inside before relocking it, not too trusting of the environment I’m in just yet. I set the books down on the desk as I plop down into the chair and begin flipping through the pages. As I write down everything I feel exhaustion starting to creep in, my eyes dropping ever so slightly every time I flip a page. I put my pen down and lay my head on my arms, taking a five minute nap…


	3. July 19th, 1996 - Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get a new wand!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the name a bit, but still the same story. I think I'm gonna start posting on Fridays because I have only one more part pre-written so it'll take a bit to write more. Kudos and Comments mean so much guys!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

     I’m awoken by the sound of pounding on my door, the force behind it rattling the door in its frame. I hazily stumble to the door, my limbs aching from the very uncomfortable position I slept in as I pull the door open. I glare at the smiling Rico and motion for him to come in, only wanting him for the food he brought with. I rub my face tiredly as Rico situates himself on my bed, glancing at the clock above my bed and groaning in annoyance. Seven goddamn o’clock in the morning. I am not a bloody morning person, especially since I’m no longer the Dursley’s slave. Growling softly under my breath I flop back onto my bed and raise a brow.    

     “What’s up mate?” I finally ask Rico, not wanting him to think I’m rude. “Brought you food and come to offer to take the catalogues to Trey.” He explains happily, smiling up at me like it’s not early as hell in the morning. I glance down at the one finished book and the two remaining ones before plopping down into my chair, sighing deeply as I run a hand through my hair. “I would accept if only I was finished and didn’t have somewhere to be in ten minutes.” I reply softly, wondering if I have enough time to get a quick shower in before my meeting at Gringotts, but then just as quickly deciding to forsake the shower in favor of being on time.

     “Well, how about I do it and then take ‘em over? I’m off today anyway, so it’s not like I have plans. Also, do you want me to transfigure your clothes?” He inquires curiously, eyeing me with a raised brow. I think about accepting his offer but then assume there’s no point with getting these blocks off, my body may change and the clothes could be destroyed.

     “No thanks, but I appreciate the offer.” I acknowledge sleepily, snagging a piece of toast as I leave my room and head downstairs. I leave Vertic for Diagon and stride down to the bank, somewhat grateful for the lack of people in the early mornings. As I step inside my footsteps echo around the empty room, not a goblin in sight as I walk down to the podium. I stand there awkwardly for a minute before a lone goblin appears behind me, effectively scaring the shit out of me.

     “Ripclaw is waiting for you, with the numbers of blocks on you we must begin immediately.” He states sharply, not waiting for my reply before walking down the same corridor from yesterday. I jog to keep up with him as we pass by the door from before, but we keep going to the very end of the hall and down a spiral staircase. We get to a large iron door at the bottom and the goblin pushes it open with a creak, shoving me in before locking the door behind me. Welp, that’s fucking ominous.

     “Hadrian Potter, are you here of your own choice, with no coercion?” A voice booms out all around me, the sound almost definite.

     “Uh, yes?” I reply, saying it almost like a question. Two robed wizards step out from literally nowhere and motion me forward as a ring of torches around the room light up at the same time , bathing everything in a hazy glow.

     “Come forward and lie on the table.” The first one commands, pointing to a metal table in the center of the room, a bunch of runes carved into the ground around it. I go to lay down on it but a hand darts forward and presses gently against my chest, effectively stopping me with the shock of feeling his hand alone.

     “Strip, we need as much skin to work with as possible.” He explains, monotone and slightly sharp, as if it’s a pain to explain this to me. I hesitate, for more than obvious reasons, and slowly pull my t-shirt over my head with as I bite my lip softly. I slide my sweatpants off and fold them efficiently before laying them down on the floor, and then cautiously sliding onto the table. I flinch at the cool metal against my skin and close my eyes when I feel fingertips on my chest, a cool liquid traced onto my abdomen and pecs.

     I hear them start chanting, something I’ve obviously never heard before, and then the marks on my chest start to burn. I tilt my head up and watch as two goblins restrain my wrists and ankles to the table, the smooth leather chafing as I squirm around slightly from the irritation. It gradually gets worse until I’m biting my lip to keep from screaming out, the chanting getting louder as we go. As it reaches the end the chanting is at a bellow and it legitimately feels as if I’m being cattle branded. I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head but then it grows ‘till I cry out in anguish, the pain beginning to feel unbearable. My vision begins to fog, black stars appearing behind my eyes and then, nothing at all…               

***Time Skip***

     When I finally wake up the first thing I notice is that I’m still tied down, the leather taut against my skin. I pull my arm up, or attempt to, but then sigh in exasperation. I hear footsteps to my left and turn to my left to see a robed wizard from earlier, not a stitch of skin in sight.

     “Lord Potter, how do you feel?” The man inquires curiously, uncuffing me from the restraints and helping me sit up slowly. My head swims for a minute and then it clears, leaving me with a banging headache and sore throat. I study the areas of my skin rubbed raw from the leather and then the shallow cuts on my chest, and then turn to the wizard with a raised brow.          "Do I honestly look okay?” I sass slightly, noticing the way my voice deepened to a tone almost similar to Professor Snape’s. “While we were working,” the man starts, effectively ignoring my comment, “we noticed a foreign body in your scar. It turns out that Lord Voldemort imparted a part of himself inside in you when he was slain called a Horcrux.” He explains as he hands me my clothes, waiting to keep talking once I’m fully dressed.

     “Now, you’re going to go speak with Ripclaw and then most likely leave.” The man states, not waiting to reply before stalking out of the iron door, leaving me to hop off the table and jog after him. He leads me to the room from yesterday and then closes the door behind him, the sound of it slamming shut echoing against the walls. I wait patiently by sitting in the chair, ignoring the stinging in my skin as another door opens once again and Ripclaw walks in. He situates himself from across from me and studies me curiously, handing me an ornate handheld mirror after a few moments.

     I cautiously accept it and almost gasp when I catch a glimpse of my reflection, too shocked to say anything at all. I run a hand over my jaw, stunned that my features sharpened into something almost aristocratic as Malfoy looks, my hair down to my shoulders and covering my eyes. I run a hand through my hair and then return the mirror to Ripclaw, but not before noticing the lack of scars on my forehead.

     “Before you ask, I know nothing of Horcruxes so that would be something you’d need to research on your own,” The goblin explains, leaving no room for any of my shit, “Next, everything we have on Albus Dumbledore is ready to be released, as well as the Weasley’s. All we need is express permission and we can start getting your money back.” I take a deep breath in as I process this information and then nod, glancing up to make eye contact with Ripclaw.

     “September second, that’s when you can release it, until then keep it under wraps.” I inform softly, leaning forward in my chair and sighing softly. “If there isn’t anything else, there’s other things I need to do.” I murmur quietly and slowly get to my feet, Ripclaw respectfully doing the same.   

     “Before you go, take this.” He replies, handing me a matte black credit card with my name written on the back in silver writing.

     “Linked to your trust fund, this keeps you from having to carry around a bag, so all the lords have one.” He explains, seeing my look of confusion. I nod my thanks and then step out of the room, heading back to entrance of the bank and stepping out into the sunshine. I ignore the masses of people as I make my way back to Vertic, immediately going back to the hotel to find Rico. It’s only three o’clock so he should be there, hopefully.

     When I walk in I search around the room before catching a glimpse of familiar orange hair. I walk over to him, a strange surge of confidence filling me as I do so, strange but not unwelcome. As I get closer Rico stares at me curiously, his eyes darting above my eyes for a second before smiling happily.

     “Hey mate, what’s up?” He asks as he runs a hand through his hair, me doing the same moments later.

     “I was just wondering if there’s anything I need to do, since I’m new to this world and all.” I explain quietly, not keen on having the whole inn listen to my conversation. He seems to think for a moment but then his eyes light up, a devious smirk taking over his face.

     “Your identification stud,” He states, brushing his hair back to reveal a stud as orange as his hair in his left ear, “Is the most important part of our world. They make sure fights don’t start on a simple misunderstanding over someone’s race.” Rico explains.    

     “Where do I go to get this?” I ask excitedly, eager to finally be apart of a place with people just like me.   

    “Drake’s, he does all the tattoos and piercings in the alley,” he replies as he starts to walk out, motioning for me to catch up when he notices I’m not following. I jog beside him as he strides down the mostly empty alleyway, pushing me into an empty shop that reminds me of a muggle tattoo parlor, which makes a bit of sense since Rico said they also did tattoos.              

     "Hey Drake, my friend needs his identity stud!” Rico calls out, nothing happening until someone apparates in directly beside me, naturally scaring the piss out of me enough to make me jump. For some reason I bare my fangs and growl low in my throat, not knowing what I’m doing until the man tilts his head to show his neck.    

     “Damn, been a long time since a new Dracon in our world, Rico.” The man states, his tone indicating how highly he thinks of the situation.    

     “I apologize, I don’t know why I did that.” I mutter ashamedly, my face heating up as they chuckle at my expense. The man motions me over to a chair, waiting for me to sit before grabbing his gun and a shiny black stud from a box, pressing it to my ear and then waiting again.    

     “What’s your name, kid?” He asks curiously, the question slightly confusing seeing as how he doesn’t need to know my name, but as I go to answer he pulls the trigger. I yelp in shock and then raise a slightly annoyed brow at the smirking man. 

     “Welcome to our world.” He states arrogantly, his golden eyes shining with mirth as he chuckles. I roll my eyes and tilt my head to the left, checking the stud out in the mirror.

     “Can I get another?” I question softly, kind of liking the look it gives me, ignoring Rico’s pleased smirk in the corner.

     “Yeah, but this one will cost you.” He replies, handing me a small black book and black box with different types of earrings. I decide on black snake bites for my lips, a silver industrial, and then three helixes all on my left ear. I get two emerald green ones and a silver one so I can sort of represent my Slytherin side, part of me wondering if I could get a house transfer this year.  The lips hurt a bit after they’re in but it’s easy to forget about them as I pay, rolling my eyes as the man hands Rico five galleons. I nod my thanks to the guy as we leave the shop, somewhat glad to be away from the man’s overly curious glare.

     “I never thought I’d meet a Dracon.” Rico comments suddenly, keeping his eyes on the people in front of us as we walk, obviously not meaning to have said that out loud.

     “I don’t know what that is, so I don’t know how important it is either.” I reply just as quick as he said it, running a hand through my messy hair with a sigh.

     “Well, that is hella unfortunate, so I’m gonna take you to George’s.” He states, continuing down the path with a happy smile on his face, not waiting to see if I actually agree. I roll my eyes as I follow behind him, making a mental note to go by Trey’s once we’re done. Rico leads me down to the very end of the alleyway, shocking me to see a smaller branch of Gringotts down here, but then he makes a sharp right into a building.

     The scent of coffee and old books fills my senses, effectively blocking out anything I smelt before we walked in. I peer at all the titles organized on the shelves and run my fingertips across the spine, finally understanding Hermione’s obsession with books.  

     “Hey, dude, these are the ones you need.” Rico hollers from about two shelves over, making me walk down and take the three offered books. I hand him the card and continue to study the bookshop while he pays. I start to wander down the halls but a hand on my shoulder stops me, Rico having a knowing smirk on his face. 

     “Believe me, I know the allure of this place, but this isn’t where you’d wanna get lost at.” Rico explains quietly, pulling me with him as I glance back to the many shelves of books with a sad sigh. Maybe I’ll explore another day.

     I stop by Trey’s on the way back and smile at the smaller boy, noting the bags under his eyes. I see the pile of parcels on a table in the back room and a stab of guilt shoves into my mind, hating to see him working so hard for me. He allows me to take the half that’s finished and pay him half of the payment too, getting back to work as soon as we leave. I manage to awkwardly stumble into the inn with the parcels and head up to my room, tossing them onto my desk while I collapse onto the bed, utterly exhausted at this point.

     I grab the books and decide to start with The Beginners Guide to The World of Creatures, lying on my stomach and reading through the book curiously. I press the corners of certain pages down as I go, making a mental note to go back and reread these pages later on. I brush my hair from my eyes as I get to the next chapter, my eyes hurting about as I take in the small print. 

     “Hey mate, can I come in?” Rico calls from outside, knocking slightly as I glance up from my lying position.

     “Come on in!” I shout back, still flipping through the pages as he pushes the door open with a tray of tiny sandwiches and two bottles of Butterbeer. He sets it down beside the clothes parcels and tosses me a bottle, flopping onto my bed beside me with a smile.

     “Which one you readin’?” He questions as he spells the bottle caps off with a wave of his wand, effectively reminding me that I don’t have my wand anymore as I lift the book to show him the cover.

     “Do you know where I can get another wand,” I inquire curiously as I turn to face him, huffing as my hair falls in my eyes again, “And maybe a haircut?” I finish, brushing it away as he nods slowly.

     “Yeah, I can take you to Lillian’s for the hair, but the only wand shop in London is in Knockturn.” Rico replies with a slightly apologetic smile, running a hand through his own messy hair. I decide to get over my Light driven prejudice and nod, reading the last few pages before closing the book and grabbing the one on creatures, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Rico.    

    “That one will be extra helpful, they have the scent of all known creature types in the back so people with enhanced senses can identify them. Seeing as how Dracon’s are the royal race then this means you could tell a Wind Fae from a mile away!” Rico exclaims excitedly, probably more into this than I am in all honesty.

     “Not that that doesn’t sound awesome, but I doubt I’ll need it much at Hogwarts.” I reply with a small smirk, chuckling softly as his happily expression fades into a kind of adorable pout.

     “You’re still in school?” He whines loudly, the question a bit surprising since I think I look like a fifth year still.

     “Yeah, I’ll be a sixth year in a month.” I state somewhat proudly, finally confident in myself I guess. Rico slides off my bed and smiles as he goes towards the door, raising a brow as he stands there awkwardly.

     “I will see you in the morning,” He mumbles awkwardly, basically running out of my room as I get up to grab a sandwich. I shake my head as I stuff my face, disgust filling me as I remind myself of Ron. Once I’m done I slip back onto my bed and continue reading the second book, flipping all the way to the back to the scent cards. I familiarize myself with all of them, not wanting to offend anyone by being fuckin’ uneducated, before deciding to get some sleep. I turn off the light as I literally jump back under the blankets, closing my eyes and hoping I wake up tomorrow.


	4. July 30th, 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's fucking early. You my friends are hella welcome.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

     The next morning I’m up before seven and hop into the shower, the boiling water turning my skin a pale pink as I stand under the steady stream. I use all the hot water thinking about my life up to this point and then frantically scramble out when the water goes below -40. I wrap a white towel around my waist as I leave the bathroom and begin to study the parcels, trying to find something to wear.  
    Finally deciding on number six, I tear it open and set the clothes on the desk as  finish drying off. I pull the grey skinny jeans on as I hum softly to myself, tugging the belt through the loops absentmindedly. I slide my dusty, old Converse on before picking the black shirt up and slipping it over my shoulders, buttoning it up as I search around for my card.  
    Once I find it I slide it down into my front pocket and grab the key to my room as I leave, locking the door behind me as I go. I stride down the stairs confidently with my marks on display,feeling better about them now that I know what I am and not the freak I thought I was becoming,  ignoring the way people seem to watch my every move as I sit down at the bar. A plate of eggs and bacon slides down the smooth counter as Rico appears in front of me, his usual smirk in place.  
    “Since I’m off today I was wondering if you’d like to join me for some shopping,” He asks happily, eyes sparkling as I begin to eat.  
    “Sure, can we get my wand first though? I’d definitely feel safer having one on me.” I reply as he hands me a bottle of Butterbeer, smiling down at one of the few friends I have. I finish my food quickly and hand the plate to one of the other workers, sliding off my barstool to follow Rico outside.  
    We leave Vertic and slip through Diagon unnoticed as a few people mill about, stepping through to Knockturn Alley when no one’s looking. As we walk down the dark alleyway I can’t help but feel I’m being watched, my skin crawling as we get deeper into the ominous alley. Rico pulls me into a dirty shop and then stops, dust covering every surface as if no one’s been here in decades. I turn to him to ask what we’re doing here when a loud ‘pop’ echoes through the room and a small man appears behind me, a grimy hood covering the upper half of his face.  
    “How can I be of assistance?” The man wheezes out, his voice rough and grating as he speaks.  
    “I need a wand.” I state confidently, keeping my eyes level with his as he motions me forward, grabbing my wrist in a grip that’s surprisingly strong. I barely manage to resist the urge to growl at the smaller man and instead settle for baring my teeth with a harsh glare.  
    “I’d let go and I’d let go now.” I whisper softly, the anger in my voice betraying the softness of my tone. The man laughs quietly and then releases my arm, moving towards a doorway with a hole-riddled cloth separating us from whatever’s inside it.  
    “Not a problem, I have what I need anyhow.” He finally mutters, motioning for me to follow him as he slips behind the curtain, leaving Rico to hopefully not set anything on fire.  
    He points to a chair in the center of the room and then just stands there, watching me fidget awkwardly. He does this for a bit before beginning to bustle around the room, grabbing blocks of wood, tiny gems, and clear vials off the wall before escaping to yet another back room. I listen closely as he works, trying to place his scent from the ones in the book, the scent of death in the air around him.  
    It takes a little over a half hour but then he strides back in and presents me with a matte black box, offering it to me with a suspicious smile. I take it begrudgingly and slip the top off, marveling at my new wand. The light colored wood is thin with a slightly thicker base as it gets to the end, the feel of it smooth in my hands. I mutter a ‘stupefy’ at Rico and chuckle as the red sparks hit him in the ass. I turn to the man to ask how much when I note the black leather wand holster he’s offering.  
    “What’s the catch?” I finally ask, pointing my wand to the ground as he laughs once more.  
    “Nothing, young one, I just ask a favor of you in the future.” He explains quietly, nodding down at the holster with a small smirk. I glance over at Rico who just shrugs in the least helpful way possible and then sigh, reaching down to take it from the strange man. I secure it around my right forearm and tug my sleeves down, effectively concealing my new wand. I nod gratefully at the man and then motion for Rico to follow me out, eager to get the hell out of here.  
    “I can’t say that I’m a fan.” I comment absentmindedly as we leave the dark alley, sticking my hands into my pockets as he veers towards the Leaky Cauldron. Not knowing where we’re going I decide to just go along for the ride for once, walking out of the bar and into Muggle London. Rico leads me down the noisy streets and towards the shopping center near here, a smile on his face as the sun shines down on us.  
    “Darius is a strange character so to speak, but he’s not too bad.” He finally replies as we walk inside, Rico immediately heading to a shoe shop.  
    “I don’t have Muggle money, mate.” I state as I study all the shoes curiously, running a hand through my hair as he begins to grab a few boxes.  
    “Since you’re Lord Potter, you undoubtedly have one of those fancy cards.” He drawls quietly, raising a brow as if it’s obvious. I nod slowly but then realize exactly what he said, reaching out to grab his arm and pull him close, a jolt going through my body as our eyes meet.  
    “How did you know my name? I never told you!” I whisper quickly, shock seeping into my tone as he rolls his eyes rudely.  
    “Calm down princess, everyone saw your scar your first day here.” Rico explains with a knowing smirk, removing my hand and continuing to grab shoes. I take a deep breath and turn to him, intent on asking why he shocked me but then he’s on the other side of the store and I’m jogging to catch up.  
    “Here,” He says as he shoves five boxes into my arms, “Try these on and then we can go to the next store.” I repress a groan as I plop down onto a bench and kick off my shoes. I try on all of these, glad that they fit almost perfectly, and then stuff them back into the boxes with a satisfied smile. I search for Rico and my smile quickly falls when he walks back over with seven more boxes in his arms.  
    This time I groan as I’m forced to try these on as well, mock glaring over at his smug little face. Once we’re done I pay for the shoes and go into the bathroom to shrink them down to fit in one bag, turning to Rico and raising a brow in silent invitation to lead the way. He smiles happily and begins to walk farther into the mall, stopping at a store that reminds me somewhat of Vertic. It’s out there, kind of hidden yet in plain sight so it’s pretty perfect.  
    The store is filled with band merch I’ve never heard of, movie merch, even a couple of pairs of strange looking shoes. I grab a few belts, a pair of suspenders, and a nice looking beanie to cover my messy hair as Rico gets some band shirts he seems to love. I put this bag with my shrunken down shoes and continue on into a jewellery shop where Rico pulls me over to the watches, pointing a couple he really likes but a black one catches my eye. I signal a store own and buy it before wrapping it around my wrist, smiling at the fact that all of this stuff is actually mine.  
    We break for lunch at a McDonalds and I pay for his as well as a thank you for bringing me here, noting the way he smiles slightly with his head down. I choose a table by a large window and watch all the people milling about as I eat, slurping down a milkshake that Rico said was almost heavenly but I still think Treacle Tart is better.  
     After lunch Rico decides we’re done and we start back to the alleyway, ignoring the other wizards as we slip into Vertic. We stop by the inn so I can put my bags away and then I talk Rico into showing me the rest of the alley. He shows me the market, the pizza place, the apothecary, as well as the branches of Gringotts and Scribbulus. I run a  hand through my hair and then glance over at the barbershop with a smile, not saying anything as I jog inside with Rico close behind.  
     “Hi, how can I help you?” I spin around quickly and come face with a tall woman, skin as light as the sky on a clear day.    
     “I’d like a haircut, please.” I reply once I get over my initial shock, my cheeks heating up as I was caught staring.  
     “It’s alright kid, all the new one’s stare at first, I would to.” She stage whispers, winking up at me as she strides over to the third chair with a small smirk. I plop down as I mock glare over at a sniggering Rico, flipping him off when the lady isn’t looking.  
     “How do you want it, kid?” She asks as she grabs some tools, making me look towards Rico who already has a book open and is pointing to a picture, smirking over at me as if I’m going  to leave with pink hair. The woman nods and begins to brush out my long ass hair, sighing deeply as she begins to snip it all off, watching it fall away just like my old life.  
     It takes about a half hour for her to cut through the thick tresses and shave the sides of my head, the hair on top staying a decent length. I smile once she’s done, tipping her a little extra before leaving the shop, running a hand through my shortened hair with a satisfied smile. We wander to the opposite end of the alley where I notice a large modern house, a realty sign out front calling my name.  
     “This place has been on sell for months, no one here has a high enough paying job so it’s been vacant.” Rico explains when he sees my eyes studying the exterior, a smile on his face as I drag him over. I step up to the door and cup my hands over my eyes to peer through the glass, not noticing the ‘pop’ of someone apparating in until they speak.  
     “Would you like to look around?” I spin around to face a woman almost as tall as I am, her ears telling me her identification before her scent does.  
     “Um, yes ma’am.” I decide, motioning for Rico to follow as she pushes the door open and steps inside.  
     “The house is fairly new, all the furniture hand-crafted by a renowned muggle. There’s three floors, two above ground and one below, only accessible by a selected few,” She explains as she shows us the living room and kitchen, “There’s a large library, gym, conference room, and potions lab down there for whatever purposes.” She strides over to a section of wall and presses her hand against a small spot, smirking as the wall slides apart to reveal a muggle elevator.  
     “Upstairs you have four bedrooms with their own bath, a recreation room, and a smaller room for kids.” She states, shutting the doors back and then turning to face me with a large smile, obviously enjoying what she does. I glance around at the light grey walls, the tall windows, and then smirk down at her.  
     “How much?” I question curiously, crossing my arms over my chest and watching Rico wander around curiously.  
     "With the furniture included it’d be 147,000 galleons, without it would be 97,000 galleons.” She replies in one breath, her smile dazzling me a bit as I decide on the latter deal.  
     "I’ll take it with the furniture,” I decide quietly, handing her my card and the studying the black leather couches and beautiful hardwood floors. The woman hands me my card back and then strides out with a polite wave, leaving me to go find Rico and rein him in.  
     I find him studying the kitchen and all the appliances with an amazed look on his face, kind of cluing me in on to the fact he may like to cook/bake. He turns around when he hears me approach and dons a sheepish smile, running a hand through his hair while chucking awkwardly.  
    “It’s cool, this is my place now. Do you live in the alleyway also?” I inquire curiously, leaning my elbows on the island with my head in my hands.  
    “I live at the inn right now as I couldn’t find anywhere else so Moira offered me a room for free as long as I work whenever she needs me to.” Rico explains softly, joining me on the other side of the island with a small smile.  
    “Why don’t you come and stay with me? It’s not like I don’t have the room.” I joke quietly, hoping to have someone with me in this large house. He seems to think about it for a minute before smiling happily and holding out his hand.  
    “Roommates?”  He asks with a raised brow, his usual carefree smirk on his lips.  
    “Roommates.” I reply just as happy, shaking his hand and then moving to the door with him close behind me. We head back to the inn to get our stuff, splitting up once we’re inside as I go up the steps and he goes towards the backroom. I gather all my bags from earlier and turn my key into Moira, paying her as Rico walks out with a leather trunk and an owl on his shoulder.  
    As we walk back to my new house I decide to send a few letters, asking Rico if I can borrow his beautiful owl for a bit, him readily agreeing with a small smile. Once we’re back at my place we board the elevator and head up to the second floor, me heading down the right side while Rico goes left. I choose the room at the very end and set my bags down on the bed, noting the large walk-in closet to my left and the massive windows overlooking Vertic.  
    I plop down on the small leather couch beside the window and begin my letter to Professor Snape, revising multiple times to get it just right.

**Professor Snape,**  
**It has been an enlightening and eventful summer so far. First off, I’d like to apologize for being a right prat these past years. I was blinded by ignorance and manipulation, but that is not an excuse for my actions. I believe that had I seen what Dumbledore was doing to me I would’ve been less of a pain in the arse.**  
**Second, I’ve come to the conclusion that the Light Side is not what I had thought it was. Dumbledore played upon my lack of knowledge and began molding me into his perfect weapon to defeat Voldemort, but no one asked me what I wanted. He knew exactly the situation I was living in and he did nothing about it, he sent Hagrid to collect me because he knew he’d sing his praises. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I am done. I wish to speak with you in person before the new school year starts, let me know a time that is amiable for you.**  
**Sincerely,**  
**Hadrian Potter**

    I open a section of my window and hand my rolled up parchment to Amir, Rico’s owl. I watch him fly away before shutting it back again, grabbing my bags and stepping into my overly large closet. I put all my shirts on the left side with my pants pinned underneath, I put my muggle jackets on the left as well and the one cloak I own opposite it with a suit jacket.  
My accessories go in the labeled drawers and then my shoes go on the back part, the shelves are barely full even with the few pairs I actually have now, the right side completely empty for now. I fill the left side with all my muggle items, the other one empty since I don’t have many magical accessories. I put the last of my stuff away and then head out to my room, sliding my closet door shut with a sigh.  
     “Hey Harry, can I come in?” Rico calls out, startling me out of my thoughts before I stride over to the door.  
     “C’mon in.” I reply as I open the door, moving back to allow him room to squeeze a tray through the door. He hands me two plates and a bottle of Butterbeer, leaving without a word and walking out of my room. I glance down at the plates of sandwiches and scarf them down before setting them on the stand opposite my bed. I slide over to the window, leaning against the smooth glass to watch the setting sun over the alleyway.  
     I peer up at the clock above my bed and note the time with a tired sigh, deciding to strip my clothes off and flop onto my bed, ready for the next day.


	5. July 31st, 1996 - Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays guys, it may be late but just in time for the holidays lol
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

     Sun shines over me as I slowly open my eyes, groaning tiredly as I stretch out my unused muscles. I roll out of bed and stumble into my bathroom for a quick shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and stepping into my closet once I’m done. I decide to wear number three and pull the hanger down from the bar, drying off and tossing the towel into my dirty hamper.

     I slip on a pair of clean boxers before sliding on the ripped jeans, tugging on a plain grey t-shirt as I move to stand in front of the mirror. I check my reflection as I pull a random belt through the loops and then grab my new high tops, smiling at the feel of them as I leave the closet. I grab my wand from my bedside table and take the elevator down to the ground floor, striding into the kitchen at the scent of food in the air.

     “Morning mate, I, uh, cooked some breakfast.” Rico states awkwardly when he notices me striding through the doorway, smiling up at me as he offers a plate. I take it gratefully and join him at the island, digging in hungrily but not forgetting my manners like Ron.

     “Thanks, I can’t cook so I’d probably starve without you, mate.” I reply happily, ignoring his awkwardness in favor of not making it more so. He smiles over the table at me as we eat, doing the dishes once we’re done before I can offer myself. I wave as he heads to work, him needing the extra money despite no longer needing a room. I and turn to the window as a loud peck echoes through the room. I let Rico’s owl and take the scroll with a small nod, offering him a few pieces of bacon as I plop down into my seat before reading the reply.

**Potter,**

**Receiving your letter last night came as quite a shock, especially since you seem to be missing, which has put the entire Order in a panic. Dumbledore seems suspicious of any mail coming so this best be a one time thing, I do not need him on my back as well. Regarding your views on Dumbledore, you would be correct. He has been manipulating you since before you started Hogwarts, I am glad you see it now. I agree that we need to speak in person, there are other things you need to know which cannot be written for obvious reasons. Is noon good for you, if not send word back, if so then I shall see you soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Severus Snape**

     I hum thoughtfully as I read over his note and then place it down on the coffee table as I cast a quick tempus, reading the murky numbers in the air with a small sigh. I have a little over two hours to gather everything I need currently have nothing, so I get to work. I make sure my wallet’s in my pocket before heading out the door and down to our branch of Gringotts, humming softly to myself as I breeze past people. When I shove the door open I note the fact that we’re in the same front room as in Diagon Alley except entering from the side, oh the glories of magic.

     I get a meeting with my account manager who gives me my files with no issue, getting me out of there in under half an hour. I leave the bank and walk back home, picking up a case of Firewhiskey on the way as I feel like I’m going to need at least one drink by the end of today.

     I spend the last hour making sure my house is clean, I have all the files I need, and then just sit down to wait. I grab one of my books on creature history until there’s a knock on my door, the sound echoing through my living room. I quickly get up to let the professor in, hoping this goes well. He swoops in like his nickname, the dungeon bat, and regards me quietly.

     “Is this where you’d like to speak?” Snape drawls quietly, his familiar baritone filling the room as I decide to put my heightened senses to work, subtly sniffing the air. I detect the scent of a shadow nymph and then something else, something way better than Snape’s scent of smoke and potion ingredients. Then I remember his question and smirk, motioning for him to follow me to the elevator.

     We descend to the underground level and I see Snape mask his surprise well, obviously not expecting this from me. I lead him to the conference room and take a random seat, offering him a Firewhiskey as he takes the seat across from me.

“I am not surprised to find you here.” Snape finally states, his tone neither accusing nor derogatory, just a statement. I raise a brow as I pop open my drink, taking a slow sip as I regard him silently.

     “Why’s that? I was quite surprised to find myself here.” I reply after a moment, noting all the small facial tics as giveaways to what he’s thinking about.

     “Ever since you started your first year Albus has been making me brew potions that block an inheritance, especially creature ones, as well as a number of others.” He explains slowly, gauging my reaction for any signs of anger/shock, but I’ve come to the conclusion that neither help me in any way.

     “Interesting, quite interesting indeed. I am not interested in being Light oriented, nor being a pawn to Voldemort, so here are my options. Be on the run from both sides and never live to see 40, or I can take them out and live to see my new world become better as I live to be 200.” I admit suddenly, crossing my arms over my chest as I watch the professor process the information I’ve just given him.

     “What is your plan then?” He questions curiously, his onyx eyes watching my every move.

     “I plan to amass an army, no, a legion of people with same ideals as me. I won’t manipulate people like Dumbledore and I won’t make the fear me like Voldemort. I will be honest with my people unless I believe they truly don’t need to know but I’ll never lie.” I affirmed as I reach for my drink, the burn of it sliding down my throat clearing my mind.

     “What am I here for then?” I smirk at the obvious question as it leaves his mouth, chuckling softly under my breath at the thought that comes to mind.

     “Obviously, I wish for you to join me. I know you have no true allegiance with either side so I’m giving you an out. You are the best Potions master in the country, I’d be a bloody idiot to not offer you a spot with me. I’d like you to be my right hand man, my go to person.” I state clearly so there’s no chance of him misunderstanding, and appealing to his nature of being on top. He watches me, his eyes never leaving mine before nodding slowly, more to himself than to me.

     “If I say yes, are you going to mark me?” He asks softly, his tone betraying his usually gruff exterior.

     “At this moment, no, but I may decide to have one later. It would not be like Voldemort’s either. it wouldn’t be to cause pain but to communicate.” I decide after a moment’s deliberation, noting the way his body immediately relaxes.

     “Then I’ll join you, but I will not be property Mr. Potter.” He drawls lowly, his signature sneer in place, something that bothers me a bit because of our history.

     “No more glaring, or sneering at me, but glare at the Gryffindors as much as you want. I am calling for a re-sort once we’re back at school, I don’t belong in the lion’s den anyway.” I state nonchalantly, taking delight in the way shock takes over his features. 

     “There hasn’t been a re-sort in years, what makes you think you will be placed into another house?” He asks with a tone of indifference but I know he’s itching for an answer.

     “The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin originally but after my encounter with Draco and his goons on the train, I didn’t want to be anywhere near him.” I explain with a smirk, curious as to why he suddenly rolls his eyes.

     “Of course Draco did something, is that why you’ve been at each other’s throats since first year?” I laugh at his chiding tone and run a hand through my hair slowly, not taking my eyes off the professor.

     “Probably, he saw me hanging with Ron and Hermione and told me that I was hanging with the wrong sort, guess I should’ve listened to him,” I mutter as I grab another bottle of Firewhiskey, “Anyway, I replied that I could do it myself and didn’t need his help. I guess he saw it as one of the ultimate forms of disrespect and he’s hated me ever since.” I finish quietly, thinking back to that day with a small smile. Maybe if I had taken his hand things would’ve gone differently.

     “He’s always been dramatic, just like his father in that aspect,” He replies as he glances over at the large digital clock on the walls, “I must get back to Hogwarts, the old coot is going to hound me for hours about who I’m meeting with. Is there anything you need from me?” He inquires as he rises from the chair with a small sigh, watching as I respectfully do the same.

     “If there are any people besides myself who has received and is still receiving the blockers, then I’ll want a list as well. I’ll need to get in touch with them once the year begins to see if they are interested in joining me.” I request quietly, following him over to the elevator and taking us back to the ground floor. I stop at the door and hold my hand out to him, waiting with bated breath to see if he’ll take it. He watches me for a minute and then takes my hand in his, his grip tight and skin rough from years of wear.

     “I’ll owl you a list once I have one, for now, I must go and keep Dumbledore off my back. I will see you soon Mr. Potter.” He states, stepping through my doorway and disapparating from the porch with a subtle pop, leaving behind that tantalizing scent. I shut the door gently behind me and then step into the kitchen, searching around for something to eat seeing as I missed lunch.

     I decide to make a few sandwiches and devoured them in less time than it took to make them, downing a bottle of Butterbeer once I’m done. I move to go upstairs when my front door opens again, Rico walking in with a large smile and a bottle of Firewhiskey in hand.

     “Hey mate, how’s it going?” He asks as he strides over to me, offering his drink as we step into the elevator.

     “No thanks, I had some earlier, but I appreciate the thought. I just had a meeting with my professor and needed a drink then, so I don’t need one now.” I state jokingly, brushing shoulders with my friend as he chuckles softly.

     “How’d it go?” He inquires after a moment, genuinely curious about my endeavors.

     “I think it went well, but if he sends the list then yes, it will confirmed that it had gone well.” I reply as the doors slide open, smiling as he heads down to his room and I go to mine. I grab my book on creature history and flop backwards onto my bed, flipping to my last page and beginning to read.

***Time Skip***

     “Hadley, dinner’s ready whenever you are, mate.” Rico calls through the door, making me glance up from my final pages as I hear his footsteps recede. I decide to get some food before it gets cold and set my book down on my bed, heading down to the kitchen and plopping down at the table as Rico hands me a plate of some type of pasta.

     “It’s Fettucini, my mother taught me how to make it when I was younger.” He states when he sees my slightly confused expression, sitting beside me before handing me a bottle of water. We discuss our day as we eat, him talking about work and me telling him of my professor which leads to stories of my Hogwarts years.

     “Wait, you encountered the Mirror of Erised in your first year? And you’re not insane?” He exclaims curiously, watching me as I wash our dishes meticulously, years of the Dursley’s ingraining it into me.

     “Yeah, it’s how I found the stone and defeated Voldemort for the second time, but not for the last time. It just appeared in my pocket and he seemed to know because he tried to grab me, but because of my mum’s protective magic he couldn’t touch my skin. I killed his vessel and was safe for the rest of the year, until I returned home of course, and then everything went back to normal.” I explain slowly, running a hand through my hair as I sip my drink.

     “Wow, you really don’t do simple do you mate.” He mutters softly, tossing me a hand towel as I finish the dishes and turn to face him.

     “True, but I don’t think I’d have it any other way. Every obstacle I’ve overcome is just another stepping stone in the journey I need to take.” He stares at me for a moment and then nods slowly, running a hand through his own hair with a smile.

     “Well, then, I guess I can’t say anything. I’ve done my fair share of dangerous things so I hope all goes well mate.” He finally replies, downing his drink and nodding in my direction before shuffling out of the kitchen, leaving me to my own devices. I dry the dishes slowly, taking my time as I think about my last five years at Hogwarts. I reminisce about all the trouble “the golden trio” got into but at the end of the day we always had each other, Ron and Hermione beside me, or at least I thought so.

     When I feel a hint of sadness begin to creep it’s way in I set the dried plate onto the counter and step over to the fridge, pulling out a chilled bottle of Firewhiskey and walked over to the elevator. I lean against the wall as the ride up goes slower than normal, running a hand through my hair with a sigh as the doors slide open. I walk down to my room and open my door as my head begins to swim.

     I kick my shoes off at the door as I pull my shirt over my head, shoving my jeans off and collapsing on my bed. I tug the covers up over my shoulders, sighing gently as I’m encased in a cocoon of warmth, finally letting my brain slow down and closing my eyes. The last thing I remember before my world goes dark is the faint scent of...


	6. August 1st, 1996 - Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late update but at least it's here. My friend said that an interactive author is better than norm so how about a question of the day, but question of the post?
> 
> Qotp : Who is your favorite character so far?
> 
> Aotp : I think mine so far is Trey or Rico, they're fun to write
> 
> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

     “Hadley, wake the fuck up!” Is the only thing I hear before I’m shoved roughly off my bed. I groan as I hit the cool floor, rolling onto my back and glare at the grinning Fae above me.  
     “What the hell, Rico?” I mutter gruffly, wiping the sleep from my eyes as I push myself off the ground with no help from the ass. Once I’m back on to my feet I give him a half-hearted glare as he chuckles softly under his breath, flipping him off as I brush past. I step into the bathroom and splash water on my face to wake up a bit, grumbling under my breath about my lack of good friends. I run a hand through my hair for some semblance of neat and then walk back out, fixing Rico with a curious stare.  
     “Why did you feel the need to push me out of my bed at,” I start as I glance up at the clock, “at six in the morning?” He smiles sheepishly as he follows my gaze to the clock and rubs his neck anxiously.  
     “Sorry, I woke up this morning and remembered that yesterday was your birthday, and you didn’t say anything you prat!” He exclaims, punching my shoulder lightly as all the annoyance in me evaporates, quickly replaced with shock and happiness that he cares enough about me to remember my birthday.  
     “I, uh, forgot about my birthday as well. It just wasn’t important enough I guess.” I explain softly, watching him gape up at me as his wings flutter behind him.  
     “Not important? It’s your birthday, of course it’s important! C’mon, I already have breakfast and everything ready, just get dressed!” He states quickly, rushing out of my room as soon as the words leave his mouth. I shake my head as I walk into the closet, studying all the outfits before choosing number fifteen.  
     I slide the white jeans on, ignoring the fact that I got stuck in the tears, and pull on a pair of plain black socks. I slide into my grey Vans and then grab the shirt, not putting it on just yet as I put on one of my diamond studs. I shrink my shirt down with a mumbled spell and a wave of my wand before heading downstairs. I step into the kitchen as my senses are assaulted by the sweet smell of pancakes and gape at the mountain of food on the island.  There’s three plates with an equally large stacks of pancakes sit in the center with small bowls of condiments surrounding them.  
     Rico hands me a plate as I slide into my chair and serves five pancakes each. I spoon some strawberries and blueberries on top of my stack and then snag the honey once he’s done, generously drizzling over the fruit. As we eat Rico talks about his past birthdays, his favorite being his fifteenth when he presented as a fire fae like his mum. She threw a huge party with all of his favorite foods, working for almost a week to make it special for him. Makes me kind of wish I had the same.  
     Once we’re done I slip my shirt on and summon my jacket from my room before strapping my holster in place. I follow him out the door and through the alleyway, raising a brow as we end up Diagon. I trust my friend so I keep silent as we enter the Leaky Cauldron only to keep going into Muggle London. He drags me through the noisy streets, my enhanced hearing a curse in this particular instance, and barely resist the urge to snap at everyone who gets too close.  
     Rico finally stops at a large building that looks abandoned from where I’m standing and smirks deviously, a glint of mischief in his fiery eyes. I step through the doorway cautiously, just waiting for the building to start crumbling. He takes me down a set of rickety steps, and to a large iron door with a card scanner in the center that seems out of place in the old building. Rico pulls out a light grey card from his back pocket and slides it in the scanner, shoving the door open as it turns green and a loud buzz echoes through the small space.  
     He holds the door open as I step through and my eyes widen to what I’d assume is an almost comical size, but I can’t be blamed. Anyone else would do the same if they saw an underground candy shop too. There are aisles upon aisles with shelves of sweets in these small clear boxes with gold labels on top, little levers on the side to pull to get the candy to fall.  
     “What is this place?” I murmur curiously excited, watching Rico as he takes two bags from a woman behind the counter, briefly noting the magic coming off of her. Rico ignores my question for a bit as he leads me down to the very end of the shop with candy from our world.  
     “This is one of many hidden shops scattered across the world, run entirely by wizards. They cater to wizards and muggles alike, but this section is warded against muggles who that don’t know about magic.” He explains with a small smile, handing me on of the plastic bags.  
     “So-” I start but he chuckles and shakes his head, holding a hand to stop me.  
     “I’ll tell you more when we get home, just meet me up front when you’re done. Go have fun, mate.” He states, nodding to me once before heading off on his own, leaving me to take a deep breath and explore the candy shop. I stick to the fruitier candy and fill my bag with a smile, finally enjoying one of my birthdays.  
     After about an hour of finding random candy I think I’ll enjoy and then head back to the front to wait for Rico, watching every person that passes. He joins me after ten minutes and waves to the woman as we step through the door, finally leaving the candy shop. We walk out into the rain, the cool water soaking into our clothes as we run back to the alleyway, a grin working its way onto my face. We get back to our place, soaking wet and laughing as we stumble through the doorway.  
     “I’ve never enjoyed a birthday so much, still surprised you did it for me.” I admit softly as I shuck my jacket, not looking up at my friend as I work on unbuttoning my shirt. I can feel his eyes on me as I toss it onto the floor carelessly and then I feel his hand is on my shoulder, making me look up at him, as he smiles gently.  
     “Hadley, you’re one of the coolest people I’ve ever met. Of course I’d do this for you, I’d be a horrible guy if I didn’t.” He replies, his voice a low whisper as he stares at me with something in his eye I can’t identify, and then it happens. He leans up on his tip toes and presses a hesitant kiss to my lips, shock coursing through my body. He stands there for a second before pulling back, a relieved look on his blushing face. I gape down at my friend as he runs a hand through his hair nervously, smiling up at me.  
     “I know you felt the shock when you asked how I knew your name when we went shopping and we touched, I also know you don’t have a clue about Dracon soulmates. So I will tell you, Dracon’s have three soulmates but different types, so not three lovers. You have a platonic, protective, and romantic bond. I am probably the platonic bond since we’re best mates and all that, but you’ll find out the others in due time.” He explains in an upbeat tone, completely ignoring the fact that he kissed me.  
     “So, what does this mean?” I ask in confusion, not totally sure what any of this really means to me at this point.  
     “Well, certain bonds are for certain things. Your platonic bond, me, is like family so that means you’ll come to me with whatever you need. The protective bond is just that, you see someone as family and would kill your own family for them. Lastly, the romantic bond is for mating and carrying on the Dracon line.” He finishes happily, ticking the bonds off on his fingers as he explains each one.  
     “How will I know when I find the other two?” I inquire curiously, crossing my arms over my chest and tilting my head to the side a bit, reminding myself of a puppy (shaking my head at myself).  
     “Um, I think the Dracon recognize their romantic mate by scent and the protective by touch, same as me?” He replies, his tone a bit unsure as he mirrors my position and smiles softly.  
     “Okay, I think I will cross those particular bridges when I come to them. For now, I need to contact my godfather’s boyfriend and invite them over him here for a chat.” I state, nodding over to him as I walk into the elevator to escape the strange conversation and  
I stride down the hall to my room and plop down at my desk, gathering a quill and some parchment. I tap the end of the quill against my lip as I think about what to say before putting it to the parchment and writing.

**Dear Remus**

**I hear that the Order’s wondering where I’m at. I just want to let you know that I’m safe and completely fine. I have found out interesting things about the Light and my own self this summer, I believe that we should talk. I enclose a Portkey to my doorstep for tomorrow at ten 10 am, the activation word is ‘Marauder’. If you can’t make it at this time reply back but if you can, no reply is needed and I shall see you in the morning.**  
  
**Hadley J. Potter**  
     
     I fold the parchment once the ink dries and slip it into an envelope before handing it off to Amir. I watch him fly off through the rain, feeling a bit bad that he has to do so but it’s important that I speak with Remus. I close my window back before my stuff can get wet and flop backwards onto my bed, grabbing a random book from my bedside table to pass the time. _Dracon : A Brief History._  
     As I read I figure out that I am the dominant Dracon compared to the rarer submissive by my wingspan and coloring. Submissives have golden markings while mine are black, with shorter wings and are usually a small body type. It says that I’ll become more muscled to better show that I can protect my mate and other soulmates, but that I am done growing taller, finally stopping at 6’5”.  
     _“Dracons are creatures of extremes. With tougher skin than most only extreme cold and heat are able to be felt, with only severe injuries marking the skin. While they are the toughest of creatures, very few are alive these days.”_  
     “Hadley, may I come in, mate?”  I glance up at the door and then set my book down, opening the door with a flick of my wand and a murmured spell. Rico walks in with a small smile and a box under his arm, the bright wrapping a stark contrast against my dark room.  
     “I forgot to give you your present, so I figured now would work.” He states happily, holding the gift out with a warm smile as I stare at him in confusion.  
     “I thought the candy shop was my gift.” I mutter softly, taking the gift from his hands hesitantly.  
     “No, it was just for fun.” He replies off-handedly, watching me expectantly as I study the gift curiously. I tear into the wrapping slowly, still slightly unsure of what I’m doing, and then tilt my head to the side a bit. Inside is a leather bound sketchbook with a four-pack of pencils on top.  
     “I know you’re dealing with a lot right now so I figured that maybe you can draw out your emotions. Me, I like to play music, all sorts mate.” He explains excitedly, crossing his arms over his chest as he bounces in his place.  
     “The book is enchanted to keep, animate, and erase drawings. It’s spelled to respond to Parseltongue specifically so no one can see your drawings or use it unless you allow it. The pencils are charmed to stay sharp and to be any color, in parsel as well, so you should be good for a while.” He states, his eyes watching me as I stare down at the book in my hands.  
     “Hadley?” Rico asks gently, letting out a squeak of surprise when I pull him into a tight hug. I murmur a soft ‘thank you’ into his hair before letting him go, running a hand through my own nervously.  
     “Sorry, I’m not used to gifts like this.” I explain slowly, ignoring the flash of sadness in his eyes before it’s replaced with the usual mischief. He smiles at me once more before walking out of my room, leaving me to plop down at my desk and flip to the first page. I grab one of the pencils and hiss out ‘black’ in parsel before sketching the first thing that comes to my mind.  
      It takes a while but then I’m done and it doesn’t look half as bad as I thought it would. I sign my initials and the date at the bottom before shutting the book and taking a deep breath, the unmistakable exhaustion of overthinking taking over my body. I push back from the desk and rise from my chair, stretching my aching muscles with a deep groan.  
     I strip my clothes off as I stumble to my bed, my legs a bit numb after sitting for so many hours, and plop down. I slide to the middle and draw the blankets tight around me, and sigh in contentment as my brain finally slows to a stop.


	7. August 2nd, 1996 - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing Beta reader, Vampcrafitre, for putting up with me. Without them I would probably have a hell of a lot of mistakes. 
> 
> QotP: What's your favorite chapter/moment been so far? 
> 
> AotP: For me it'd have to be something that I haven't posted yet, but it'll be up soon. 
> 
>  https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.
> 
> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics

     The next morning I’m up early and stumbling into my closet, rubbing my bleary eyes to clear away my sleepiness. I grab number ten off the rack and slowly slide on the ripped skinnies. I slip the t-shirt over my head and then grab black converse after a moments deliberation. I tie the laces tight and snag a random beanie on the way out, strapping my watch on as I head to the elevator.

     I walk into the kitchen once the elevator door slides open and start to gather ingredients for breakfast. I grab a bowl from a cabinet once I flick on the stove and grab an egg from the carton, cracking one after another into the bowl. I pull a pan out from under the stove and set it on medium as I get to work on making scrambled eggs, pulling another pan one out while getting out some bacon from the fridge.

     I hum to myself absentmindedly as I cook, ignoring the flashback to all the years being forced to cook for the Dursleys. I glance up to the doorway, hearing footsteps approach as the scent of spices fill the air. Rico smiles sleepily as he stumbles in and plops down at the seat across from me, resting his head on his hands as he watches me cook.

     “I usually cook.” He states simply, his vibrant eyes watching my every move.

     “I wanted to, at least once. I have a question though.” I reply softly, not looking up at him as I put some bread in the toaster. I take his silence as a ‘go ahead’ and run a hand through my hair with my free one.

     “Are we just not gonna mention the fact that you kissed me?” I inquire curiously, not really noticing the way the awkwardness fills the air.

     “I didn’t think it mattered that much. We’re not mates so that’s good in my book, I mean, having a mate means being forced into a relationship. Plus you’re my best mate so that’d be a bit awkward.” He explains after a second, him no longer watching me as I put everything onto three plates and set them on the table.

     “Why do you not want a mate?” I question as I sit down at the end of the table, raising a brow down at him.

     “Fae are creatures of passion so being stuck to one person is kinda sucky if you don’t find the right person. We strive on sex and if we’re mated to someone underage, like you currently are, then we’re most likely not getting anything more than chaste kissing and groping so we start to feel off.” He mumbles, a light orange tint appearing in his cheeks as he shovels food in his mouth.

     “Okay then, hopefully we have a guest in a few minutes.” I reply as I peer up at the clock, understanding where Rico’s coming from and choosing not to comment anymore on it. I hear the telltale sign of apparition from the living room and hop up to greet Remus, smiling gently down at my godfather in all but record. I take in his weary form as I step forward and pull him into a hug, squeezing him tight as I take in the scent of rain and something wild.

     “What spell did you teach me in my third year?” I question quietly, releasing him from my hug and waiting for his answers.

     “Expecto Patronum, you had a strange reaction to the dementors.” Moony replies calmly, smiling up at me softly.

     “Good to see you Moony, come, join us for breakfast.” I pull him into the kitchen and motion to the full plate between Rico and I. I resume eating and once I’ve finished I levitate them into the sink, fixing Moony with a curious stare.

     “Did you know what Dumbledore has been doing all these years?” I inquire as Rico makes a hasty exit, obviously sensing that this is going to be a serious discussion.

     “What do you mean exactly? I know what went on in the Order but whenever anyone asked about you he would brush it off and change the subject.” He states, tilting his head to the side subtly as I hum under my breath.

     “Did you know that in my first year I went to him and begged to stay at Hogwarts over the summer? He saw the bruises and he didn’t care, he sent me back anyway.” I mutter, taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

     “Harry, I didn’t know…” Moony trails off, not even trying to mask the horror in his voice.

     “No one did, that was the point. Anyone who knew, like Sirius or you, gets Obliviated and sent on their way. He delayed my Inheritance through illegal magical blocks and potions, but I’m not the only one apparently.” I state annoyedly, the thought of the old goat enough to fill me with anger.

     “What happened to you this summer Harry?” He asks sadly, his brown eyes boring into my very soul it seems.

     “Have you ever heard of a Dracon?” I ask softly, cocking my head to one side as he seems to think about it for a minute.

     “They’re a species of creatures that’s going extinct, I know that the king of the creature world is a Dracon, all Dracon’s are royalty after all. Seeing as how they are dying out and that they’re alphas, it makes sense.” Moony replies, recognition flashing through his eyes once he stops speaking.

     “That’s why I couldn’t identify your scent, I’ve never met one of your kind!” He exclaims, awe and a hint of admiration in his voice.

     “Yeah, I got it from my mother, a right shock when it happened.” I smirk, sighing deeply as I pull my beanie out from my pocket and tug it on.

     “I didn’t know Lily was…”

     “Yeah, as far as I know only she and Dumbledore knew, so I can only assume he did or said something to her.” I murmur, more to myself than anything.

     “What are you going to do now, Harry?” Moony inquires curiously, looking up at me as I stretch my arms above me with a sigh.

     “On the September second all the info the goblins have on Dumbledore will be released to the press, and hopefully he’ll be arrested. If not, I’ll slowly destroy him from the inside while playing the role of the subservient Boy-Who-Lived with an unfortunate dilemma. I plan to message the Alliance after the first week and start that back up, I’m eager for a council of peers.” I explain in one breath, thinking of all the things I plan to do in a month.

“How do you know about the Alliance?” He asks, watching me as I get up to grab a Firewhiskey despite it being eleven twenty-ish in the morning. I pop open the cap with one of my fangs and knock back about half of the bottle.

     “When I got the blocks off it also restored any Obliviated memories. I heard it mentioned last year when I got to Grimmauld place and now that I remember it I decided to contact them and see what they know.” I reply slowly, running a hand over my face tiredly despite having a full night of sleep.

     “What about the upcoming war?” Ain’t that the damn question. “I’ll fight, but not for any side but my own. I have one ally, but you’re welcome to join me or go back to the Order, though not with any memory of this conversation.” I state clearly, raising a brow as a silent invitation.

     “Do you really think I’d leave you after all that I’ve learned all that?” He murmurs, raising a brow as he smirks, a chuckle bubbling its way out before I can stop it. I guess I’m not used to seeing him with smirk of confidence in place of his usually meek smile.

     “Where are you staying now?” I ask as I slide off my chair, standing up to my full height, I now tower over him.

     “Grimmauld but I don’t think that’s much of an option after this, so I’ll need to find somewhere new.” He murmurs, obviously already thinking of possible options but I already have a solution.

     “Nonsense, I have two more rooms and one of them is now yours. All I ask in return is teaching, I need to be prepared for this year, and with our piss poor teachers at Hogwarts I doubt I am anywhere near battle ready, Moony.” I offer, holding out my hand and smiling softly down at my godfather.

     “Okay, when can we start?” He asks with a smile, raising a brow and smiling gently.

     “Tomorrow is best, I’d recommend you get all your items from Grimmauld and then come back, just apparate into the living room this time. I’ll key you in once you leave, no need for you to get splinched.” I joke happily, walking him to the door once he stands up and waving him off as he walks down the steps. I close the door behind me and head back to the kitchen, gathering the dishes as I pass and place them in the sink. I hum softly to a nameless tune as I scrub the plates clean, not noticing how hot the water is til my hands are bright pink. ‘Guess they were right about us being creatures of extreme’.

     I dry them before placing them back where they go and run a hand through my hair, not really sure what to do now. I eventually decide to run upstairs and grab my sketchbook before running back down, flopping onto the couch with a sigh. I settle the book in my lap as I sit cross-legged criss-cross applesauce and turn to the next clean page.

     I sketch out the Hogwarts crest, doing my best to remember how it looked but it seems as if it’s been forever since I’ve seen it. I struggle with the symmetry a bit as well as the animals but once it’s done I think it looks ay-okay, at least for me just starting out. I jump up when I hear a sharp ‘pop’ of apparation and smile at Moony, setting my stuff to the side and taking in note of the small suitcase in his hand, but deciding to worry about that later.

     “I had to dodge past Moody but I got out just fine, but knowing him that damned eye saw something.” Moony chuckles, shifting his trunk to his other hand as I motion for him to follow me into the elevator. We take the ride up in silence as we ascend to the living level and I quickly guide him down to his room, the one two doors down from Rico.

     “Fill free to roam to any floor, add your own books to the library, or just chill in your room. I’ll let you get settled in Moony, my room is down at the opposite end.” I inform him happily, nodding his way before heading downstairs to grab my shit, and then heading right back upstairs. I toss my book onto my bed as I walk through the door and go to lay down when I hear a series of taps on my window. I open the window to let Amir in and take the letter he holds in his claws, patting his head affectionately before turning away. I tear the emerald seal with a flourish and read over the list I quickly distinguish as Snape’s.

_**Abbott, Hannah** _

_**Bones, Susan** _

_**Finch-Fletchley, Justin** _

_**Greengrass, Astoria** _

_**Longbottom, Neville** _

_**Lovegood, Luna** _

_**Nott, Theodore** _

_**Macmillan, Earnest** _

_**Potter, Harry** _

_**Weasley,Fred** _

_**Weasley, George** _

_**Zabini, Blaise** _

     I hum thoughtfully as I reread the list once more before grabbing a piece of parchment for my response. I grab a random quill from my drawer and dip it into the onyx ink, tapping the feather against my lip to see how I want to do things.

_**Professor,** _

_**Longer list than I expected but easy to work with. Obviously you can’t continue giving them blockers so we’ll need a harmless substitute, something Dumbledore can’t trace. I’ll get in contact with the list on our first weekend but after that there’s nothing I can do besides offering them a place on my side. I noticed that the all Alliance members are here, including myself with the Black line also under my name. I don’t believe this is a coincidence, especially with all that I’ve found out these past weeks, but your opinion is wanted.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Hadley Potter** _

     I hand it back to Amir who seems to have just waited outside, which makes me feel bad that I didn’t let him stay in, and watch him fly away. I grab my sketchbook from off my bed, intending to draw some more, but after an hour of staring at a blank page with a little bit of frustrated annoyance. I toss it onto my desk and decide to head down to the gym, eager to do something other than lounge around in my room.

     I hum absentmindedly as the elevator descends past the ground floor and below, sliding open after a few seconds to reveal the hall with open doorways. I amble into the gym and settle into a seat of a weightlifting benches. I grip the bar, checking the weight to make sure it’s not too high, and cautiously pull down. The weights lift with ease so I go up higher til I find one that doesn’t give as easy.

     I start with twenty reps and then stretch out, not too eager to injure myself before I even start training. I move over to the the other bench and grab a 30lb dumbbell, doing twenty reps like the other and marveling at how much muscle I truly gained.

     “You know, I knew Dracon’s were strong, but I wasn’t sure how strong until now.” I drop the weight in surprise and look up at Remus, not hearing him enter till he spoke up.

     “What do you mean?” I ask curiously, slowly rising up and running a hand through my damp hair.

     “You lifted 150 lbs like it was nothing, and just curled 100 more. You’re very strong especially since you’re newly transformed, you’ll become even stronger as you train.” Remus explains, a soft smirk flitting across his lips before it settles into a gentle smile.

     “I’m settled in, so I came to see if you’d want to start your training now.” He mentions offhandedly, chuckling as I nod eagerly, ready to learn something for once.

     “We’ll start with a simple duel, I’m curious to see what’s been taught since your third year, but with the teachers I hear you’ve had I doubt it’s much.” Moony jokes, readying his wand as I slip mine from my holster, dropping into a low stance as I hold my wand out in front of me defensively.

    _“Expelliarmus!”_ I dive out of the way and roll to the right, regaining my ground quickly.

    **“** _Petrificus Totalus. Locomotor Mortis.”_ I fire back rapidly, ducking low as they rebound off Moony’s shield. I bob and weave as he shoots a million different Stupefys my way, one narrowly missing my face as I duck behind a treadmill.

  _“Diffindo!”_ I go to move one way, but apparently it’s the wrong way if the long gash on my arm is any indication. Moony rushes over as soon as blood begins to flow slowly down my pale skin, gripping my wrist in tight hold as he examines the shallow cut.

     “Don’t worry Moony, it’s just a cut” I soothe, grabbing a towel off a rack and pressing it to the wound gently.

     “I can heal it, if you’d like, Harry.” He states, studying the cut curiously before looking up at me.   

     “Nah, and it’s Hadley now.” I reply, correcting my name and running a hand through my hair. He nods once before moving to put his wand away, watching me closely as I decide to head upstairs. We take the ride up in silence and then split paths, me heading to my room to shower while Moony does whatever he chooses.

     I strip my clothes off as I walk towards the bathroom, groaning as I stretch my taxed muscles. I turn the water on as I grab a towel from the closet, looping it over the bar before climbing under the hot spray. I hiss as it hits the cut but after a few seconds it feels like heaven, easing my aching body into a state of serenity. After half an hour I’m pruny and really warm so I step out of the shower, drying off before wrapping the towel around my waist.

     I slip on a clean pair of boxers before picking up my discarded clothes and tossing them into the hamper. I grab my sketchbook and flop backwards onto my bed, lying on my back with the book propped up against my knees. I choose my color as I ponder what to draw before it suddenly comes to me, my pencil drawing furiously across the page. It takes almost two hours and a lot of erasing to get it right but then it feels like I’m looking back at Hedwig, a feeling of sadness creeping in as I wonder where she could be.

     “Har- Hadley?” I glance up from my deep thinking at the door as Moony’s voice carries through and slide off my bed. I open the door with a bit of an exaggerated flourish and raise a brow.

     “Yes?” I question curiously, not making anymore to grab a shirt as I remember that I’m barely clothes, but not feeling like covering my skin.

     “The fire fae wanted me to ask if you’re coming down to dinner.” Moony offers, the familiar soft smile in place as he awaits my answer.

     “Sure, I’ll be down in a second.” I agree, albeit a bit reluctantly seeing as now I do have to put on a shirt. Once he walks away I jog into the closet to grab a plain white tee and head downstairs. I stride into the kitchen once the elevator doors slide open and plop down in my normal seat, smiling up at Rico as he hands me a plate from over the island. Grilled chicken, steamed broccoli, and mashed potatoes. Yum.

    VI dig in as Moony and Rico dive into a conversation about Hogwarts, Rico having never been there before as he isn’t a native of London. I absentmindedly listen as Moony regales him of the tales of my third year, the good and the bad. I think back to meeting Sirius and inwardly chuckle at my naivety of thinking I could beat a fully grown wizard in a duel, imprisoned for 12 years or not.

     After dinner I do the dishes with the help of a spell from Moony, and then head back to my room, falling back into bed before tugging my shirt off. I turn off the lights with a murmured spell and a flick of my wand before closing my eyes, a deep sigh escaping my lips as I inch closer to tomorrow.


	8. August 3rd, 1996 - Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: What is one thing you want to see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

     I open my eyes slowly and as the warm rays of the early morning sun wash over me, a feeling of unease settles within me. I slide out of bed, wobbling on my feet a bit, as I stumble into my closet. I decide on number 12 as I think about what I’ll be doing, which is most likely more training with Moony in the gym. I pull on the black joggers, with only minimal struggle, and then don the tight fitting black tee, before heading downstairs, the scent of bacon in the air showing that I’m not the only one up. 

     “Morning, mate.” Rico calls out as I walk in, nodding up at him as I plop down into my seat tiredly, finally registering the ache in my arms.

     “I wanna die,” I mumble as press my head to the table, “Never working out again.”

     “Okay Hadley, if that’s how you feel.” Moony states as he strides in, his eyes showing amusement at my self inflicted pain.

     “You know that’s not what I mean, prat.” I grumble, lifting my head and baring my fangs at him jokingly.

     “Then it’s a good thing we’re working on Magical Theory today then, isn’t it.” He replies snarkily, sitting to my right with a cup of coffee cradled in his hands like it’s the Sorcerer’s Stone.

     “Magical Theory?” I question curiously, raising a brow as I try to recall a time when I had heard of this.

     “Haven’t you ever wondered how we do what we do?” Moony asks absentmindedly, sipping his drink as Rico slides two plates of food over before plopping down in his own seat.

     “Us doing magic doesn’t happen, it’s something within us.” Rico replies, shoveling food into his mouth in a manner similar to Ron yet surprisingly still more graceful than the git.

     “It’s a lot more complicated than that, think of it like this. Everyone has a soul, just as everyone has a magical core. The core is what defines your power level and whether or not you qualify to be considered a Muggle, a wizard, or a Squib. Some people, like Lord Longbottom, barely met the requirement to be considered a wizard, but I assume his power level has grown a bit since then.” Moony explains, pausing every now and again to take a bite of eggs or toast.

     “So, how exactly do you determine a power level?” I inquire, chewing on my bacon with a million thoughts running through my head. ‘Guess this is how Hermione feels.’

     “There’s a spell, or a potion if the person is more susceptible to one or the other. The spell yields better results though.” Rico quips happily from his spot, popping into the conversation once again.

     “Could you do the spell on me?” I ask excitedly, curious to see where I fall on the spectrum. Moony chuckles as he draws his wands and makes a slightly complex symbol over my chest before mumbling some Latin under his breath. I glance around confusedly and then up at Rico who holds up his left hand, palm facing him. I mimic his position and study the numbers written in black across my skin, not sure what the hell they mean. I hold my hand out to Moony and Rico as they lean over simultaneously to see my rating. Rico sucks in a breath as his eyes widen almost comically, further confusing me as to what it means.

     “671, a very powerful wizard indeed, Har-Hadley.” Moony states, messing up with my name a bit but it’s been a day so I can’t really get mad at him.

     “Does our power level grow, ever?” I ponder aloud, watching the numbers fade away as I get up to wash and put away my dishes.

     “Oh yes, especially through your years at Hogwarts. Mine grew from 371 my first year to 584 last I checked, which was two years ago.” Moony replies, bumping me out of the way to wash his own dishes, making me chuckle and run a hand through my hair. I take Rico’s dishes as he checks the time, jumping up and practically running out of the door so he’s not late to work. Once all the dishes are done Moony and I head down to the hella empty library, taking a seat at one of the chairs and crossing my legs under me. Moony grabs two books off of a partially filled shelf and tossing one over to me. _The Theory of Magic_.

     “You’ll need to read this by tomorrow at four, our next book lesson. This will be just like class, but no essays, those are a pain in the arse to grade.” He explains as he hands me a sheet of parchment, ten questions written in neat scrawl.

     “These will also be answered by then, and whatever is wrong will be a Stupefy on your arse.” He adds with a smirk, twirling his wand between his fingers, mischief in his eyes. “So what is today about?” I murmur, absentmindedly thumbing through the pages.

     “Today, we’ll discuss the theory of magic, and depending on what time we finish I may teach you a new spell or two.” He states, reaching over to pluck the book out of my hands with a chuckle, ignoring my startled ‘hey’. 

     “No reading during my lesson.” He admonishes jokingly, a glint of seriousness in his eyes that I take in stride, effectively learning my lesson.

     “So, magical theory is all about how magic works…” Moony starts, the first words of a three hour lecture on how we do what we do.

** *Time Skip* **

     “That’s how magic, how wizards and witches, thrive.” He finishes, smiling down at me from my position on the floor. After the first hour I got bored and laid on the floor to toss a ball at the ceiling while I listen, Moony asking questions every so often to make sure I’m still paying attention. I push myself off the ground and stretch my tired muscles, groaning deeply as certain things pop.

     “Don’t forget to read and answer the questions, Hadley. If you get done early I check them, but don’t stress yourself over this.” Moony advises, nodding to me before leaving the library. I relocate to one of the desks and flip to the first page while looking around for a quill. When I can’t find one I settle for a pen and start reading, occasionally writing down answers for whatever questions I manage to find. It’s about an hours read but with the questions it’s more like an hour and a half, some of the answers being harder to find than others.

     Once I’m done I fold the parchment into thirds and tuck it between the pages, rising out of the chair and heading back upstairs with book in hand. I stop by the kitchen for a Firewhiskey and then head up to my room, setting the book on my bedside table before grabbing my sketchbook and pencil. It takes a few minutes to figure out what I want to draw but when I catch a glimpse of the scar on my arm from my second year it just comes to me.

     A lot of erasing and trying to make everything proportionate ensues, but then it’s done and looks kind of decent. I sign my name at the bottom with the date and then toss the book onto the couch, sighing softly once I’m reminded that I have nothing to do. I summon the bouncy ball I was playing with early and toss it into the sky half-heartedly, utterly bored out of my mind. I’m about to go back to the library and grab another book when Rico bursts through my door with an excited smile.

     “Hadley, guess what?” He shouts happily, a slightly crazed glint in his eye as he bounces in place.

     “You drank too many Butterbeers at lunch?” I joke, sitting up and fixing him with a curious stare.

     “No, the king is coming to the alleyway tomorrow to see how the alleyway is doing. That means you’ll finally be able to claim being prince to the throne!” He exclaims, obviously not noticing me freeze, panic coursing through my veins.

     “Rico, I don’t want to be king.” I state calmly, definitely not betraying the terrified screeching going on inside me. He stops bouncing as he cocks his head to the side, looking like a small puppy in his confusion.

     “Why not?” He asks, clearly not understanding my life so far, but maybe that’s cause I refuse to talk about it.

     “Imagine being the Boy-Who-Lived, all that fame and hounding from press. Then add being a king, something I didn’t ask for.” I explain slowly, watching as his expression falls, finally getting my point.

     “Oh, I think I get it.” He mumbles, peering down at the floor as if he’s deep in thought.

     “So how do we keep the king away from you?” He finally wonders aloud, glancing back up at me and raising a brow. I smile slightly, glad to have a friend that would hide me from his king, and run a hand through my hair.

     “I have no idea, I guess I’ll just stay inside all day.” I reply with a hopeful smile, thinking that maybe it could work. Rico fixes me with a kind of blank stare, the gears in his head turning loud enough that I can almost hear them.

     “Maybe, but he is a Dracon as well, he might be able to sense you in some way.” He supplies, brows furrowing in deep thought as he tries to find a plausible solution.

     “Well, if he does then I’ll revisit the issue, but there’s not a point in stressing over it.” I mutter, rubbing my face tiredly as exhaustion starts to creep up, the stress of being bored all day finally catching up with me.

     “You’re right, no point in making yourself sick with worry. C’mon, let’s go make food, it always helps me!” Rico exclaims, grabbing my hand and pulling me off my bed, well trying seeing as how I’m a bit heavier than he is. After a few minutes of amusing myself watching him struggle to get me to stand I finally let my body go lax and be lead to the elevator. He pulls me into the kitchen and gently pushes me towards my chair, turning to the fridge and beginning to pull out things, nothing looking like it’ll make something good.

     “The best comfort food in the world,” Rico starts as he pulls out a pan, “Is mac’n’cheese. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can or will beat it.” I chuckle as he begins mixing shit into the pan and just delight in the delicious smell filling the air. It takes Rico about a half hour to make it but once it’s done it looks amazing and smells even better, enough so to draw Moony in anyway.

     We eat dinner with comfortable conversation, no mention of being the future king or the Boy-Who-Lived, just friends talking peacefully. Moony does the dishes tonight leaving me to go back to my room and take a quick shower, not enjoying the hot water like I want to. I turn the water off and dry off quickly, tossing the towel into a hamper and pulling on a pair of light blue boxers, a big difference to my usual black. ‘Come to think of it, when did I buy these?’

     I shake my head to clear my thoughts, not too interested in where I got the one random pair of sky blue boxers, and flop onto my bed. I doodle in my sketchbook, little aliens and UFO’s that come to life on the page, but after a couple of hours I scrap them with a sharp hiss in parsel. I set my sketchbook atop the magical theory one and turn off the light, sleep easily coming to me after today.

     Yet three hours later I’m back up, restlessness replacing my exhaustion and making me antsy. I cast an almost silent ‘Tempus’ and swear under my breath, it’s almost ten, of course I’m not sleeping well. I went to bed at seven fuckin o’clock. I slip out from under the covers and grab a pair of shorts from my closet before heading downstairs to the gym. I finally notice the sort of tablet thing embedded in the wall.

     The home screen is simple enough, three tabs on the side with one for lights, equipment, and miscellaneous. I press on equipment and watch as all the workout equipment slides into compartments in the wall, leaving the floor clear for anything that I’d want to do. I skim over the other options and tap ‘Magical’, jumping back as three stationary targets pop up, not expecting the sudden noise. I tap it once again and watch them retract back to their places, and then pressing the third one, ‘Muggle’.

     Regular punching dummies and bags, the tall wooden things with arms, and even a robot covered in padding. I hum softly as I revert everything back to normal, with all the muggle weight lifting equipment and head upstairs to the kitchen. I grab a Firewhiskey and take the elevator back up to my room, deciding to stand on the tiny balcony and take in the cool night air. I lean against the railing and watch the nightlife of the alleyway, the couples meandering through the street or the people just getting off work.

     I sigh deeply as I think about what my life has become and step back inside, shutting and locking the door with a huff. I get back into bed and huddle into the blankets, determined to get more sleep rather than wallow in my thoughts.


	9. August 4th, 1996 - Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: Who is your least favorite character?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

    The next time I wake up it’s late in the morning, almost eleven am to be precise. I forgo a shirt and head down the kitchen, Rico already gone to work and Moony nowhere in sight. I make a few slices of toast and grab a banana before sitting down in my chair. I grab the discarded newspapers, one of the Daily Prophet and Vertic’s paper. I decide to get the Prophet out of the way and note that I’m on the front page, a picture of me from my fifth year anyway.

**Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing**

**Six days ago the infamous Harry Potter was reported missing from his home in Privet Drive. He hasn’t been seen since and everyone is on the lookout for our Savior, no one knowing what danger he has gotten himself into. Whether he has been captured by Death Eaters or is in the midst of a major temper tantrum, we hope to see our Golden Boy safe and at home soon.**

 

**For full story see pages 4 and 5**

 

    I scoff and incinerate the paper with a wave of my wand and a muttered spell, watching that  Skeeter bitch’s lies burn. Temper tantrum my ass, they ain’t seen a temper tantrum. I skim the Vertic Weekly but the only news there  is on the king’s visit to the alleyway, not something I’m too excited about though. I set that one back down on the table instead of burning it and finish my breakfast, deciding to look for Moony after I go grab my answered questions.

    Once I have what I need, plus a shirt I didn’t want but I don’t want to make Moony uncomfortable, I head down to the underground levels. I check through each room but inevitably find him in the library, not really a shock when I think about it. Moony glances up when he hears me enter and smiles happily, setting the book he was reading down and walking over.

    “Morning Hadley, you have your book I see, any problems?” He inquires, motioning to the book tucked under my arm with a nod of his head. I shake my head and pull out the paper, handing it over and watching as he studies each question in turn.

    “Good, today will be a more practical lesson, so to the gym we go.” Moony states, shoving me gently through the door and across the hall. He draws his wand so I follow suit and wait for further instruction, eager to see what we’re doing today.

    “We’re gonna see if you can achieve wordless magic.” I gape over at him as Moony pulls out a small ball from his pocket, maybe about the size of rock, and places it atop a stack of books he must have brought in before I woke up.

    “I thought wordless magic was only practiced by really powerful wizards, like Dumbledore and Tom.” I point out, running a hand through my hair and twirling my wand with the other.

“You’re almost on par with them, last I remember Albus said he was a Sorcerer, but it’s now coming to light that he lies a bit, so who knows.” He replies, watching me for a second before smiling.

    “You’ll start with Wingardium Leviosa, nothing too difficult, but if you pick it up easily we’ll try another.” I nod slowly and take a deep breath before aiming my wand at the small ball. ‘ _Wingardium Leviosa!’_ I push what I think is magic through me but nothing happens, not even a little wiggle.

    “It’s gonna take effort, it won’t be instantaneous Hadley, you’ll have to work at it.” Moony states with a chuckle, obviously amused by something. I roll my eyes good naturedly and try again, and again, and again with the same outcome. After about twenty tries I’m starting to feel a bit tired but not ready to give up, not like I would’ve before coming into my inheritance. I take another deep breath, shaking off my growing tiredness, and try once more. This time though, the ball wobbles and starts to hover a couple of inches off the books, but when I smile I lose the connection. A few seconds letter a feeling of utter exhaustion crashes into me, my limbs feeling to heavy too support myself anymore.

    “Okay Hadley, I think that’s enough for today.” Moony suddenly says, moving to my side and wrapping his arm around my waist. I go to protest that I can keep going but when my stomach starts to churn I realize that’s not the case. He leads me into the elevator and leans me against the wall as we ascend to the first floor. When the doors slide open he leads me to the couch, only bumping into the coffee table once, and lowers me as gently as he can onto the couch. I shut my eyes as a dull pain throbs in the back of my head and soon enough I’m out like a light.

 

***Time Skip***

 

“Hadley, c’mon, wake up.” A soft voice whispers in my ear, my eyes opening of their own accord to see Rico standing over me. He smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes, no, fear and guilt is the only thing in those bright orange orbs.

    “We have guests.” He states simply, grabbing my hand and pulling my still tired body up off the couch. I look around tiredly and settle on an imposing older man who just radiates power, his scent the only thing identifiable about him. He’s the king. I bow my head respectfully, not sure what else to do seeing as how no one told me, and keep my gaze lowered.

    “Ah, a Drakon that knows his manners, that’s good. You can look up, boy, we have a lot to discuss.” He states, his tone haughty and overall displeasing to my ears, sort of like Malfoy in first year. I raise my head and take in the man in front of me, salt and pepper hair with broad shoulders and unnerving smirk.

    “Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, a Drakon. What a nice turn of events I’d say, such a powerful wizard to be the next king.” The king says, the words sounding like they’re only spoken to hear himself talk.

    “With all due respect, I don’t wish to be king.” I state evenly, doing my best to keep my tone polite but inevitably regretting it when the king’s eyes harden in thinly veiled anger.

    “It is your birthright, and you will do as your told.” He bites out, barely concealing the fury he must be feeling at being refuted by a “kid”.

    “My mum may have been a Drakon but she wasn’t queen, and the world seems to be okay.” I reply back, hoping it doesn’t sound as sassy as I think it did, but from the way he’s looking at me it must have.

    “It seems we have much to discuss, so tonight you will join me for dinner at the castle and I’ll make sure you know the facts.” The king states clearly, leaving me no room to deny the invitation even if I wanted to, but defying him this early on doesn’t seem like the best idea anyway. So I nod, send a small smile over to Rico who’s obviously freaking out internally, and let the king lead me outside. On my front porch are two brutish looking lyncanths that bow their heads as we pass, clearly guards of some sort to the king if the crest on their jackets are any indication, and fall in line a few steps behind us.

    The king suddenly grasps my arm in a tight grip and he apparates as we walk, the feeling even more disorienting than a Portkey in my opinion. When we finally land it’s in a large foyer decorated in dark brown, black, and silver but noting the beautiful décor is not why I’m here. I’m lead to an even larger room with a long dark wood table with an ornate chair at one in and slightly smaller ones along the side, the king obviously taking a seat at the head of the table with me to his left.

    “Did you know you were not meant to be born?” The king inquires, the question taking me by surprise.

    “I’m sorry?” I reply, not too sure if I understood the question right.

    “James Potter was not Lillian’s mate, nor her chosen partner, but I believe I should start at the beginning of this story.” He explains, pausing as two young, possibly teenage even, male elves stride in carrying trays laden with food. I regard the tray of fruits and cheese hesitantly, not trusting of a man who doesn’t deserve it, but sipping from my goblet when I smell zero poisons or potions within it.

    “When Lillian was five years old she was stolen from the alley while I made my semi-annual visit. One minute she was there and the next she was gone, the lingering scent of lilies the only thing in her place. We searched for years, but it was only after she was murdered did I find out she was placed in a muggle home and brainwashed to believe she was a lowly _muggleborn_.” The king spits, the title leaving his mouth with utter disdain.

    “If I may, you know my name, but I don’t know yours.” I state, slightly eager to put a name to the face of the man I’m starting to detest, because I have no idea what else to say.

    “My name is Ezekiel Clarington, your grandfather and king to the world of creatures.” He replies proudly, his tone showing how highly he thinks of himself and his position. I hum thoughtfully under my breath and run a hand through my hair, trying to think about my next question.

    “So where do we go from this point on?” I inquire, hoping he’ll leave me be seeing as how I’m technically an unwanted child but nothing works out in my favor these days.

    “You will finish your schooling and then enter training to become my successor, and only when I deemed you ready will you take the throne. Until then, you will not bring dishonor to the Clarington name, if you do there will be grave consequences.” Ezekiel states calmly, his voice betraying the threat lying beneath his words.

    “And if I were to refuse?” I question hesitantly, not sure how I’m supposed to play this but knowing enough not to press my luck with the man.

    “Then I would show you exactly why people fear me, in many different ways.” He replies, his words clipped as if he’s at his wit’s end with me.

    “Well, I shall be glad that I accept the offer. Once I have finished school I will acquiesce to becoming the next king.” I utter out slowly, part of me knowing this is a bad idea and the other part of me knowing it was the only option I had at this time. I word my sentences carefully, using words I would never use in a casual setting, and fold my hands in front of me.

    “Then we are in agreement, you will return to your house and I will be checking in periodically and monitoring your progress.” Ezekiel states with a forced smile, the way his fangs press against his teeth showing that he’s close to fury, or quickly getting there. I take his dismissal as what it was and head back to the foyer, tossing in floo powder and calling out ‘Moira’s Inn’.

    As soon as I’m through the fire I come face to face with a pacing Rico, the closeness a bit disorienting as my skin crawls from the floo. I move towards the door without a word and hope he gets the hint, or at least understands where I’m going. I head home with Rico hot on my tail and once I’m through my door I let loose a loud string of curses. I ignore both Moony and my friend as I stride into the kitchen, still loudly cursing the king, and pull out a bottle of Firewhiskey from the fridge.

    “Um, Hadley?” Moony cautions, keeping a fair distance between us and his neck bared, a sign of submission. I growl as all the anger that has been bubbling inside me finally flares and I know without a doubt that I’ll break something if I don’t let it out somehow. I brush past Moony with a frustrated growl, a clear warning to give me some space, and head down to the gym to punch something.

    When the door slides open I stride down the hall and into the gym where I note that there’s already punching dummies out. I slam my fists against the coarse material, a vicious snarl ripping its way from my throat as I shred the bag with claws I didn’t know I had. They slice the bag in seconds, the sand from inside falling into a pile on the hardwood floor as I take in deep lungfuls of air, my chest heaving as I struggle to breathe properly after my little tantrum.

    “Hadley?” I spin around at the sound of someone’s voice, my fangs bared and ready to attack, but since it’s only Rico so I put my hands down and fix my friend with what may seem like a cold glare.

    “What?” I grumble, moving to the mini fridge beside the wall control and pull out another Firewhiskey, my other one lying on the floor after I threw it. I pull the top off with my teeth and throw back about half before turning back to my friend.

    “What did the king want?” Rico asks hesitantly, his shuffling and aversion to eye contact a clear sign that he’s probably a bit afraid of me right now.

    “The presumptuous prick just up and assumed that I would take my ‘rightful place’ as king. Turns out my mum was his daughter, but she was taken when she was young and made to believe she was some muggleborn.” I spit angrily, running a hand through my sweaty hair as I attempt to calm down just a bit, not wanting one of my only friends to be scared of me.

    “And then?” He prompts, obviously confused as to why I’m here and not still with him.

    “He told me once I finish school I’ll start special training.” I explain offhandedly, my thoughts more preoccupied with ways to get out of being king.

    “I assume you’re not gonna do that, right?” Rico states, a slight smirk on his face as he watches me pace.

    “Oh no, I’m going to be the king’s worst nightmare.”

  
  



	10. September 1st, 1996 - Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: What's one talent you think Hadley should have?
> 
> AotP: I chose art because it's something I love myself, but I'm interested in what y'all think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

     It’s been a long month, very long indeed. Ever since my meeting with the king I’ve been training harder than ever to be at the top of my game. I hear my alarm go off beside my bed and reach over to slap the snooze button, mindful of my strength so I don’t break it like the other ones. I run a hand through my messy hair and slide out from under my weighted blankets, already missing the comfort of sleep.

     I stumble into my bathroom, flicking on the light switch with a wave of my hand and a mumbled spell as I step into the shower. I stand under the scalding deluge to wake myself up and quickly scrub down while absentmindedly humming. I turn off the water to leave some hot for the others and dry off will a fluffy towel, tossing it into the hamper as I pass by. I enter my closet and pull on a pair of fresh boxers while I decide on what to wear for my first day back, my first day back as Hadley Clarington. 

     The worst thing about being found out by the king was his insistence of me taking back my last name, or what would have been my last name. I finally decide on number one and tug on the black skinny jeans, sliding the belt through the loops with a deep sigh. I slip my shirt on over my shoulders and grab my dragonhide boots instead of the Converse, feeling like they’d make a better impact than muggle shoes. I button my shirt as I step through the door once again and over to my bed, grabbing my trunk and setting it on my bed.

     I do a cursory check to make sure everything is there before sealing it with a murmured spell in Parsel. I shrink it down before putting it in my pocket and button up my shirt, donning my cloak as I head down to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of Firewhiskey from the fridge as I finally take in Rico sitting at the table, a knowing smirk on his face as he watches me down half the bottle in one go. I sit down in my spot as he slides me a plate of food and begin to eat, only looking up when Moony walks in.

     “Morning Hadley,” He greets happily as he pours a cup of coffee, “Are you ready to go back? I know Drake and Trey are sad to see you go, especially since you will only train during the breaks.” I feel a bit of sadness creep in at the thought of not seeing my friends, but more so at not being able to keep training. If I want to be the best I need to keep training. Drake came in about the second week of August, having talked to Rico about teaching me to use Muggle weapons whereas Trey showed up about three days later claiming he could also help. Apparently living a life on the streets builds up knowledge on muggle brawling.

“I guess so, I am more ready to start implementing my plans.” I reply, running a hand through my hair as I get up to place my empty plate in the sink. I pull Moony into a tight hug as I get ready to take my leave, as it’s nearing time to board the train, letting go after a few minutes to do the same to Rico. I nod once to my friends before apparating on the spot, a skill that came in handy once I got my license and learned to do it properly that is. I ignore the ‘squeezed-through-a-tube’ feeling as I pass through to the platform and appear at the end of the train.

     I ignore the large throngs of people as I brush past them, only to stop when the world’s most amazing scent reaches me. A strong yet sweet smell of mint, vanilla, and rain water fills me and all I want to do is find the source of it. I push past people a little quicker but once I find the stopping point there’s no one there, just an empty alcove. I swear under my breath and resolve to look into it later, climbing aboard the train to find a compartment. 

     I end up back at the end and in the last compartment, coincidentally the biggest one aboard. I plop back into a corner and pull out a shrunken book from my back pocket, reverting it back to its original size with a muttered ‘ _ finite incantatem’’. _ I bring my legs up to fully lie on the bench and read, giving myself something to do on the eight hour ride. I get halfway through  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  _ when there’s a knock on the door, the scent from earlier seeping into the compartment and making me open the door, only to see Malfoy and his gang.

     “Hello Heir Malfoy, a pleasure.” I state, holding out my hand as he did in our first year, hoping he accepts it.

     “You as well, I’m sorry, I don’t recognize you though.” He replies haughtily, his eyes watching me as I subtly scent him, and then shakes my hand in greeting.

     “Hadley Clarington, or as you knew me, Harry Potter.” I explain, amusement distracting me as his eyes widen at the mention of both my names, new and old.

     “Potter?!” He spits, backing up a bit and looking up at my forehead, presumably to find the scar that’s no longer there.

     “Yes, but it’s Clarington now, my mother’s maiden name. I’d like to apologize for my behavior in our first year, I can now see that I brought this upon myself.” I correct, finally using the etiquette lessons Drake and Trey insisted on. Malfoy and his friends watch me, their gazes making my skin crawl and want to make them submit to me as they should, but I am not a wild animal and I won’t act like it.

     “I accept your apology Lord Clarington, I would like to extend one as well, for being a right prat these past five years.” The blond replies, but there’s something in his eyes that bothers me.

     “Accepted Heir Malfoy, please, join me.” I state, moving back to my spot to allow him and the others to join us before the door shuts. Once everyone is settled Malfoy points out the others joining us, myself only knowing two of them after all.

     “You know myself and Theo obviously, but the handsome Italian is Blaise and the gorgeous Slytherin Ice Princess is Daphne.” He points out, his eyes getting a bit soft at Blaise but I chose not to comment on that right now.

     “Pleasure to meet you as well Lord Zabini, Lady Greengrass.” I greet in turn, turning up the charm as I smile, noting the way each of them shift almost unnoticeably. I run a hand through my recently trimmed hair and turn to Malfoy, drawing my legs up to sit cross-legged so I’m comfortable.

     “I assume you have basic knowledge of creatures, correct?” I inquire curiously, hoping to broach the subject of their identities as well as my own.

     “Of course, all purebloods are as we most likely have creature blood in our lines.” Malfoy states, his dull grey eyes watching me curiously from opposite me.

     “Then you’ve heard of a Dracon.” I state simply, allowing them to put the pieces together themselves.

     “That’s why you smell unfamiliar, I’ve never met a Dracon before as they’re only royalty and I’m the only creature in over a hundred years.” Daphne mutters, her pale skin and subtle scent giving away her identity.

     “Yes, I am next in line to become king, not by my wishes though. It’s strange that there’s a Vampire, Ice Nymph, Veela, and Dracon in one space as well. I can’t seem to figure out the rest of your scent Malfoy, or I should say, I don’t understand how it’s possible.” I say lowly, my tone soft yet hard, a definite show of my control.

     “It’s Draco, and that’s because instead of going with the stronger gene, I got a mesh of Veela from father and Ice Nymph from my mother. I’m only half of each so I’m not affected by certain things or given certain gifts.” Draco explains easily, the haughty tone from earlier replaced with a cool air of flippancy. We sit in silence for a bit, Theo and I reading quietly while the others play Exploding Snap.  

     We reach the halfway mark of our trip with the trolley lady coming by and all of us buying some snacks for the last half of the ride. I finish my book within the hour and wish I had packed another because now I have nothing to do.

     “Hadley, now that we are...allies, what happens at Hogwarts?” Blaise inquires curiously, struggling a bit with what to call our newfound truce.

     “Well, I won’t be going back to the Gryffindors, or the Light anytime soon. I have a feeling that things will definitely change once we’re back, no doubt about that.” I state cryptically, not eager to reveal my hand so soon. They accept my answer as it is, but I can tell the discussion is not closed, not by a long shot.

     This half of the trek passes quicker and soon we’re pulling into the train depot. We step off the train decked out in our uniforms but instead of my red and gold tie that I’d usually wear I’m just in the robes. The carriage ride is silent and so is the walk inside until Professor McGonagall stops me, a sharp glare sending the others into the Great Hall.

     “Lord Clarington I assume, or should I say Lord Potter?” She accuses gently, those cat-like eyes watching my every move as if she’s about to pounce.

     “I’m not going to ask how you figured it out, but yes, it is Lord Clarington now.” I reply smoothly, hoping she doesn’t press on the subject.

     “Since you technically are here for the first time you will need to be resorted, so you will be standing with the first years.” She states clearly, leaving me no room to argue as she turns on her heel and strides into the Great Hall with the firsties following behind like eager puppies. I feel all eyes on me as we walk in, me being the tallest and obviously unfamiliar to most of the people in here, and I almost crack a smile. Almost.

     The sorting begins after the annoying song is sung by the hat and I am soon I am being called up to the stand. As I sit down on the stool that’s a bit too small on me now I hear that gravelly voice in my head.

_       “Ah, Lord Clarington, or should I say Lord Potter? It seems you are dye for a resort, you and many others.” _

_       “What do you mean?” I ask mentally, lowering my Occlumency shields a bit so he can see whatever he needs to see. _

_      “The old man wanted me to falsify certain sortings, he altered the charms on me and chose my responses to certain people. You, should have been a Slytherin no matter how much you asked me. That is not how I was created to act, I was supposed to put you where you NEEDED to be.” The hat explains, the pieces coming together as to why I was put in the wrong house. _

     “ _ Well then, we best get on to it, place me where I need to be.”  I reply, ready when the hat yells out “SLYTHERIN”. _

     I pull the hat off and hand it back to a shocked McGonagall and step down to join my new house. I walk to the very end to join Draco and the others as the sorting goes on. We get to the end of the list and McGonagall goes to put the hat away when he calls out for us to stop.

**_“ It seems that we are in need of a resort, when you’re name is called stand up. Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw. Ronald Weasley, Hufflepuff. Neville Longbottom, Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson, Hufflepuff. Luna Lovegood, Slytherin. And lastly, Parvati Patil to Ravenclaw.”_ ** The hat bellows, all those who stood shocked that they were leaving all that they’ve known the past five years. I risk a glance at Dumbledore who looks pissed as hell, the fury in his eyes barely contained behind his half moon spectacles. I smirk softly as I turn my head to the food that appears in front of me, eating slowly as I listen to the many conversations around the hall.

     I scent the air cautiously as Neville slides down the bench a little closer and smiles over at me. ‘Earth Nymph, interesting.’  As well as his scent I smell something like at the platform, but it’s totally different. It’s like old books and toothpaste, a hint of cinnamon under all of it, and it’s the only one that truly stands out in here. After the feast ends we’re all sent to our house, or new ones for the resorts, leaving us Snakes to head to the dungeons.

     As soon as we walk in Snape is there looming over us and glaring down at the first years. We all congregate around him and I even see some of the firsties even cling to their friends, probably scared of the intimidating man cloaked in black.

     “Welcome to those who are new and those who are returning, this is Slytherin house. We have one rule here, if you decide to do something stupid, do not get caught. You reflect upon not only yourself but our house as well, so I hope for your sake you do not fail. Here you will find your true allies, only if you provide a strong front. Breakfast is at nine, do not be late.” He drawls, turning on his heel with a swish of his cloak and leaving us to our own.

      I move away from the firsties as the Head Boy and Girl explain simpler rules, standing beside Draco as I cross my arms over my chest. He nods and motions for me to follow as he strides down the hall where there’s three door on either side and one at the end of the corridor. Draco leads us to the last one on the right side and pushes the door open to reveal another corridor, bloody school. All the doors are labeled with two last names and it seems I’m with Neville, a good idea to the other boy it seems as a look of relief passes over his face.

     “I’ll see you in the morning Hadley, Heir Longbottom.” The blond intones, smiling softly as he goes into the room opposite ours, one he apparently shares with Blaise. ‘Obviously something is going on between them.’ I shake away my random thoughts for now and push our door open, glad that it’s nothing like the Gryffindor ones. The walls are obviously stone with two four-poster beds on either side of the room, a desk at the foot of each, a bookcase beside the door, another door opposite this one, and two loveseats on either side of that door.

     “Wow, guess it pays to be a house full of rich purebloods.” Neville comments softly, awe showing in his eyes as he peers around the room curiously. I nod as I claim the bed on the left and pull out my trunk, enlarging it once again with the required spell. I set it on my new bed and select the level with the dial from the outside before opening it to find my clothes, pulling out my black shorts and t-shirt. I get changed quickly as Neville chooses to change in the bathroom and set my trunk beside my bed, sliding under the covers with a tired sigh as Neville comes back out and does the same.

     “Goodnight Hadley.”

     “Goodnight Nev.”

  
  



	11. September 2nd, 1996 - Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: How do you want Hadley to meet his mates?
> 
>  
> 
> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

     I’m up at five the next day to sneak up to the Room of Requirement to work out like I did back home and get back to shower by six-thirty. I get dressed in my new robes as Neville continues to snooze away and spell my hair dry, humming softly to myself as I loop my new Slytherin tie around my neck. I grab my trunk and turn to level one before opening it up to pull out my highly illegal messenger bag. I mean, just because I see why extension charms are illegal doesn’t mean I have to like it.

Just before eight I wake Neville up and go through my stuff one last time, making sure I have everything. Wand holster, check. Knife, check. Wand, check. Bag, check. I glance up as Neville exits the bathroom, looking quite different in finer robes and emerald green. He slings his own bag over his shoulder and smiles with a sense of confidence I’ve never seen before as we step out the door. Draco and Blaise step out at the same time and smile politely, yet a bit reserved, as we fall in step.

“Morning Hadley, Heir Longbottom, sleep well?” Blaise greets happily, his tone totally different from his usual cool exterior.

“It’s Neville, and I slept fine, thank you.” Neville cuts in before I can speak, an equally reserved smile on his face as well. Seems we all have masks to don this morning.

“Me as well, much better than I ever did in the lion’s den.” I state  quietly but with mirth , lowering my voice as we pass by a pair of first year lions, not wanting to start a fight just yet as we walk into the Great Hall. We take our places at the very end of the Slytherin table and wait patiently for the others before breakfast begins.

“Morning you guys, hope all is well.” Theo chirps with a grin as he and Daphne come striding in, a smile on his face as he plops down next to Neville. I can feel the eyes on my back as we eat, the heirs to multiple houses sitting at one table and conversing like old friends obviously too strange to even contemplate, or that we’re sort of normal people just talking.  
“It’d be better if people would stop staring at us.” Draco replied dryly, glaring at someone behind us that stared at us a bit too long. I run a hand through my hair as breakfast appears and grab an apple, munching contently as I listen in on the multitude of conversations going on in the hall.

As breakfast nears its end Snape hands out our timetables for the year, his usual sneer in place as we compare schedules. Turns out Draco and I share all of our classes but I only have one or two with the others, something that saddens me as I won’t get to see how well they perform, something I’ll need to know sooner than I believe. I head down to the dungeons early for my first class, Potions with the Hufflepuffs. What fun.

I walk in and take a seat at the back before grabbing a cauldron from the shelves as others begin to join me. Draco strides in and promptly claims the seat next to me, something Ron doesn’t like as he turns redder than his hair. Guess I need to pay more attention to my surroundings since I didn’t even notice the ginger approach.

“Move it Malfoy, I’m sitting next to Harry.” Ron spits out angrily, glaring at my new friend with the usual hatred.

“Go away Weasel, if  _ Hadley _ wanted to sit with you then he’d say so.” Draco states coolly, a perfect blond eyebrow raised to challenge the quickly angering boy.

“His name is Harry, and he’s my best friend!” Ron exclaims, a hint of anger flashing through me as he calls himself my best friend after he betrayed and stole from me.

“No,  _ Weasley, _ my name is Lord Hadley Clarington,” I inform in a low tone, standing up to my full height, “I am Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Clarington, a house far superior to you, you dirty Blood Traitor.” I delight in the way fear fills his eyes, as my magic swirls around the room and begins to pick up Snape walks in, his eyes settling on the weasel.

“Weasley, ten points from Hufflepuff for disturbance of the peace. Take your seat.” Snape states in his usual drawl, tone indicating he is not in the mood for our shit this morning. He points to the blackboard with his wand and I can hear him murmur a spell before our instructions for the day appear. I decide to get the ingredients we need while Draco prepares the cauldron. As I wait to get in the tiny store of potion supplies someone smashes into my back, shoving me forward into Susan Bones.

“Watch it Potter.” Weasley spits, glaring at me as he passes by. I resist the urge to hex him till he screams and instead turn to make sure Susan is okay.

“Are you alright Lady Bones? My apologies,

I didn’t see Ronald else I would’ve moved.” I state gently, checking over her subtly to make sure there’s no cuts or bruises.

“I am fine Lord Clarington, thank you for asking, but it should be Weasley who apologizes.” She replies softly, smiling up at me as she takes her turn to gather her supplies. I smile to myself once she passes and get my own ingredients, mentally reminding myself to send out the letters for the Alliance meeting.

Once I have everything I need I head back to Draco and place the ingredients down on the table with a sigh. I slide back onto my stool and begin dicing the Lacewing Flies finely on the board while Draco makes sure it’s stirred and added right. 

“Did you mean it?” The blond whispers as Snape passes by our table, nodding down at our Polyjuice potion that appears to be the perfect color. ‘Guess reading those books helped quite a bit.’

“Did I mean what?” I reply back, equally quiet though I know Snape may be able to hear us nonetheless.

“When you called me your friend, did you mean it?” He explains, not meeting my eyes as he adds the Boomslang Skin into the cauldron. I consider my answer for a second and decide honesty is the best bet, Draco most likely never having had that many friends.

“Of course, there is a war coming and life is too short not to have friends.” I murmur back loud enough for him to hear, chuckling under my breath at the soft, almost unnoticeable, smile on his face. It’s halfway through the class when things start to go wrong, because nothing is allowed to go right in my life, no, that’s too easy.

I don’t react quick enough to block the Moonstone going into the potion but I am quick enough to throw a wandless shield around the cauldron before it explodes. I’m panting by heavily by the time I’m able to let the shield down, not used to holding it for so long. Snape strides with anger clearly written on his face as he looks around for whoever threw it, but I have a feeling it was a certain red-headed weasel.

“Who.Threw.The.Moonstone?” The man utters, each word accentuated in a dangerous tone, his dark eyes roaming over the crowd of students. As Snape gets to questioning the students I turn to Draco, a need to protect washing over me as I look him over. After a few minutes of putting up with my fussing he smacks my hand away and points to where Weasley seems to have been caught.

“Class dismissed, get out.” The entire class scrambles to leave as soon as the words leave Snape’s mouth, the only sound is the muffled yelling once the door slams shut. I chuckle softly as up to Defense, waving to Draco as we split paths, me upwards while he goes back to the common room. It takes maybe five minutes to get to the defense classroom and then I’m opening the door, only to see my platonic soulmate standing behind a desk.

“Rico?” Said redhead glances up from his papers and smiles happily, running a hand through his hair as he moves towards me.

“Hey mate, guess I forgot to tell you about my new job.” He jokes, a smirk on his pale face. I roll my eyes as I plop down in the front and slide my bag off to sit on the floor, flipping my friend off good-naturedly.

“Must have.” I reply, leaning back in my desk chair as the door bangs open, rowdy Gryffindors waltzing in loudly as if they own the damn place. I shoot Rico a look that basically says ‘we’ll talk later’ and slide over to let Blaise sit without him having to walk around. Once everyone seems to be here Rico claps his hands once to get our attention and gives a small smirk.

“Hey guys, I’m Rico Jaxon, it’s a pleasure to be here.  Welcome to sixth year Defense, here we’ll learn the more complicated aspects of the dark arts and how to counter them as we near the upcoming war.”  Rico states simply, ignoring some of the shocked looks on the Gryffs faces. I chuckle softly under my breath, noting the way his smirk deepens a bit, obviously having heard me.

“Alright, partner up and move the desks back, also chuck those books to the side. Theory isn’t going to help you in a practical fight.” Rico jokes, helping move one of the desks to the side as the rest of us do the same. We get the floor open and pair off before awaiting further instructions, all of us eager to see how ‘the new guy’ stacks up to the other five we’ve had.

“Simple duels, the goal is to disarm your partner, that is all. If I see anything other than disarming them then you’ll have a grand time in detention.” He warns, leaving us to duel our partners until he says to do something else. I smirk over at Blaise as we ready our wands and then it begins, him sending a simple stinging hex my way. I easily step out of the way before firing off a barrage of hexes as well, one of the tickling curses catches him as he spins to the left. As he laughs out and holds his sides I summon his wand and mock salute.

“Good work, Hadley.” Rico calls out from across the room, nodding subtly as he begins to critique Seamus and Dean. I toss Blaise his wand back and restart, only to have the same outcome, his wand in my hand. Rico gives us the last ten minutes to cool off and clean up, me taking the time to clean the dust off my robes and grab my bag.

I hear Rico dismiss the class and I sling my bag over my shoulder, heading down to the Greenhouses. I put my bag on one of the hooks with my outer robes and move to the spot I’ve had for the past five years, rolling my sleeves up as I go. We end up working with Mandrakes like second year for Snape, apparently Dumblefuck wants to be prepared for anything. ‘Bit late for that.’ I think bitterly, slightly annoyed that it took six fuckin’ years for him to think about this.

I head down to the Great Hall once Herbology is over and plop down at the end of the Slytherin table, the first one here apparently. I grab a sandwich as I pull out my sketchbook, eating absentmindedly as draw a wolf, my mind going to Moony and then to Sirius. I glance up as Daphne and Luna sit down gracefully next to me, smiling happily as the others join us soon after.

“You draw, Hadley?” Neville inquires, nodding down to my sketchbook as I finish the outline, saving the details and shit for later.

“Yeah, new development, my friend thought it’d help after all the stuff I’ve been through this summer.” I explain, running a hand through my hair as it falls down into my eyes. Neville hums softly as he loads up his plate, watching me when he thinks I don’t notice. I slide my book back into my bag and slip it over my shoulder as lunch ends quicker than it got here.

I leave the castle and head down to Hagrid’s Hut, not looking forward to this lesson as the half-giant will most likely try to talk to me. I feel someone smack my shoulder lightly and turn to glare at whoever it was, letting it fall when I see the familiar blond wearing his usual smirk. I smack him back with a roll of my eyes, making sure to pull back on my strength, and mock growl at him as I bare a bit of fang. Draco chuckles softly as we reach a small paddock filled with strange horses, winged horses to be exact.

“Wow, I wonder where the old coot got Abraxans, they’re quite expensive these days.” Dray murmurs from beside me, his voice slightly awed as he eyes the magnificent creatures.

     Hagrid ends up letting us pet them, and boy was it amazing. There crimson eyes were a bit unnerving to some of the Puffs, but the beauty of their feathers and hide was more than enough to make us all smile. This class ends up flying by and soon we’re heading back to the castle, finally getting away from Hagrid’s prying eyes. While the others head off to their next class I stride down to the dungeons, eager to start my plans for the school.

     I stride into my room past a couple of first years who ogle at me as I pass, going straight to my trunk and grabbing the letters addressed to the Alliance members. I make sure I have all of them before taking a walk to the owlery and handing each one to a different school owl. I hum absentmindedly as I go back to the castle for dinner, just listening to my friends talk as I’m not hungry. After dinner we all head back to the Slytherin dorm, quietly discussing how our first day back went with varying degrees of success.

      I step back into my room just like I did an hour ago and quickly undress, leaving on my silk boxers and grabbing a white undershirt. I lean over to grab my bag from beside my bed and pull out a textbook from within, the new advanced Potions book. I read as Neville works with a tiny plant of his, something similar to a Bonsai but with a small fruit hanging from an even smaller branch,

     “What are you working on, Nev?” I finally ask, my curiosity finally getting the better of me.

     “It’s a genetically modified apple tree, Hannah and Susan gave it to me for my birthday, but they won’t tell me from who or where.” He states simply, not taking his eyes of his tiny tree as he continues to trim it down. I nod to myself mostly and go back to reading, getting close to the end before Neville decides to sleep, and pull my curtains closed to continue reading. I cast a silent ‘tempus’ as I read, noting that after my transition I started needing less and less sleep. I make a mental note to research this later on as I finish my book and decide to do my best to fall asleep, not to keen on keeping Neville up all night with my restless shuffling, and finally close my eyes.

 


	12. September 3rd, 1996 - Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: What's something you'd guys not want to see?
> 
> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

    I wake up around four to head up to the Room of Requirement, not having slept well but it’s not like I’ve never had sleepless nights before. I run through my daily workout routine and get back in time to get in a quick shower, and then I perch on the arm of a chair to wait for the others. I read through the Herbology textbook while I wait and apparently I’m so deep in thought that I don’t hear my friends coming up behind me, not until one or two of them start chuckling quietly. 

“Dude, you can’t just sit and read all day, especially after you did it all night.” Neville states, a smirk on his face as he runs a hand through his hair, raising a brow as I hop off the chair. 

“I don’t sleep well, so may as well be intelligent, or at least ahead in my classes.” I mutter as a way of explanation, shoving my book back into my bag and follow my friends up to breakfast. I slide onto the bench with a sigh and grab my goblet, the beautiful goblet filled with the nectar of the gods, coffee. Coffee with a bit of Firewhiskey seeing as how I am technically an adult and the elves love me after my bit with Dobby. I swallow a mouthful of blazing hot coffee and almost moan at the taste, forgetting how much I needed this. 

I scarf down a plate of pancakes and watch as the owls come down, all of the Alliance members turning to look at me, for assurance I guess. I give one curt nod before grabbing my bag and heading off to my first class, the first of an endless routine. 

***Time Skip***

 

I finally get to my free period and almost sigh in relief when I get to stride out of the room of idiot lions. I decide to head to the library for a book on Dracons to pass the time until lunch but find not only the book, but also a familiar bookworm. I go over a quick list of pros and cons about talking to her before just saying ‘fuck it’ and walking over to her. I must have caught her in one of her reading trances because she doesn’t give any indication of noticing me standing behind her and jumps when I clear my throat. 

“I’m sorry, Lord Clarington, right?” She asks once she’s more or less not about to have a heart attack, tucking a stack of books into the crook of her arm as she smiles up at me politely. 

“Or, uh, Hadrian Potter. Actually, I think the full title is Hadrian James Potter-Black-Peverell-Clarington.” I reply casually, running a hand through my hair as she gapes at me. 

“Harry, you’re okay?!” She shouts, making me glad I carry a silence runestone around with me as we definitely would’ve been kicked out by now. 

“Yes, Hermione, I’m fine. I feel like we should talk, are you free now?” I inquire, slipping my hands into my pockets as I hope she is. 

“Free period actually, do you have anywhere in mind?” I smirk and pull her out of the library, her books falling out of her arms with a dull ‘thump’. I drag her down to the Black Lake and settle atop a large boulder under a normal willow, pulling her up beside me with ease as we become level with the branches. 

“So, what happened to you, Hadrien?” She asks softly, chocolate eyes staring back at me as I finally take in the scent of old books and toothpaste. Guess I’ve found another mate, my protective mate at least. 

“I gained a creature inheritance, a rare one as it is,” I start, running a hand through my hair, “I am one of the last Drakon on Earth, the last of a noble line. I didn’t know this was going to happen, I mean, Merlin knows I don’t need anything else like this in my life.” I lean back against the tree trunk as Hermione watches me excitedly, almost like a puppy. “My mother was the daughter of the king of the creature world, stolen and placed in a Muggle home as if she was a Muggleborn. There’s a lot to tell you but as we only have half an hour left, I’ll keep it short.” 

“Wait, I just need to know one thing for now,” She states, waiting for me to give the okay before continuing to talk, “Are you good, happy?” I smile softly, knowing that of course my best friend is worried more about my happiness than her curiosity. 

“Yes, Hermione, I’m pretty damn happy.” She smiles brightly up at me before slipping her bag over her shoulder as I slide off the rock, helping her down with a chuckle. 

“You’re really strong now, Hadrian.” She comments off-handedly, leaning over to punch my shoulder as we head back up to the Great Hall for lunch. I mock outrage and bend down to pick her up by her waist, flinging over my shoulder with a low growl. She slaps my back as I tote her up the hill, laughing the entire time, and then pinches my side desperately. “Put me down right now, Hadrian Potter!” Doing as she asks, I drop her onto her feet and smirk happily. 

“Go to your table, I’ll talk to you later.” I mutter, nudging her towards the Ravenclaw table as I make my way to the Snakes. I plop down into my seat and grab a sandwich, finally looking up to the expectant stares of my friend. “What?” Neville chuckles quietly as I stuff the sandwich into my mouth slowly, reaching across 

“So Hermione’s up to speed?” Dray asks lowly, raising a blonde brow at me from across the table as he glances over at said witch. 

“I’m not even up to speed on everything, but she knows very little right now as I’ll need more time to tell her all I know.” I joke, tossing back a goblet of Butterbeer with a small smirk. 

“That may be true, but you still have a lot to learn, while being able to tell just as much as you know.” Theo replies wisely, his tone soft as if he rarely speaks anymore unless it’s with us. I finish my food before heading up to my next class, leaving early to go over what I’m going to tell Hermione. I end up making an entire speech in my head on the way to Arithmancy, stepping into the room with a deep breath and confident smile. I glance around for the professor and find her at her desk, glasses perched on her nose as she shuffles through essays with a grimace. 

“Professor Vector,” I start, smiling gently when she looks up at me, “I’m the student who’s supposed to be testing in to the class at the end of the week.” She eyes me for a second before pointing to one of the front desks, a sharp look on her face. 

“You’ll be observing till Friday, if at any point you decide you wish to go back to your old schedule then feel free to do so.” She states clearly, watching as I pull out the course textbook for this year, a small smirk on my face as I remember the fact that I read the other three last week when Rico told me he got me this opportunity.  _ ‘I guess I am turning into Hermione’. _

__ I hear the ‘Puffs before I see them, muffled footsteps and soft conversations as they come up the steps. I smile politely at Susan and Hannah as they walk through the door, both of them coming to sit behind me with matching smiles. I end up sitting alone as it seems the other ‘Puffs aren’t too sure of me just yet, my spat with Weasley most likely having come back to them already. I listen absentmindedly as Professor Vector goes over this year’s syllabus and what she expects from us, wondering if I could just go ahead and get the test done with. 

After class ends I walk leisurely to my final class of the day, Ancient Runes. I have a bit of experience with this because of Drake’s help, so this class should be a breeze for me. I plop down into a seat at the front, Parvati coming to sit down beside me with a cautious smile. I nod respectfully as I lean back in my chair, listening to Professor Babbling say almost the exact same thing as Vector. I tap my fingers across my thigh softly as I listen, all of it just going to the back of my mind as I definitely have more important things to think about. 

Thankfully this class is over quickly and I’m the first one out, meeting up with Dray and Blaise on my way to the common room. I toss my bag onto one of the chairs as I perch on an arm, glancing up when I see Luna and Nev walk in with small smiles. Luna places herself on the chair beside me, poking my shoulder with a chuckle. 

“Like a bird, Hadrian, or a dragon.” She murmurs, that knowing look in her eyes that makes me truly believe she could be a seer. I accept Nev’s offer of chess to pass the time, hoping I’ve gotten better than I was last year, but when you’re piss-poor at best you can only get better. 

“Pawn to A3,” I mutter, analyzing the board closely and planning out for any attack, all those strategy lessons from Drake coming in handy. The game lasts to dinner, Nev finally capturing my king after a almost an hour of playing. I repair the pieces with a wave of my hand and a muttered spell, wondering in the back of my mind if my magic has grown much since the last time we checked. 

We walk up to the Great Hall for dinner, a hushed conversation about our day flitting between our group as we take up our spots. Strange how after two days everything has changed so much. I munch happily on my chicken as I hear Luna recount her Divination lesson, part of me wanting to roll my eyes as I remember how ridiculous that class was, but at least Luna has some inclination to the seer side of things. After dinner I linger at the back of the group as we head back to the common room, running a hand through my hair as I welcome the chill of the dungeon. 

Instead of hanging out with the others, I go down to my room and flop onto my bed with a sigh, my skin crawling slightly as I pull off my clothes. I guess it’s true about Drakon’s preferring to go unclothed. If I don’t have to wear clothes I am always in my boxers, maybe briefs if the feeling is more profound. I grab my sketchbook and just feel, my ears picking up the howl of a wolf so that’s what I  draw. I hear the door creak open slowly, my eyes still on the paper as soft footsteps slide across the floor, finally looking up when Nev breathes out a sigh of what I’m going to guess is relief. 

“Nev, what did you think I was going to do?” I inquire with a smirk, raising a brow over at him as he undresses, without going into the bathroom for once. 

“You seemed a bit annoyed so I figured it’d be best not to bother you.” He replies, flopping onto his bed and looking up at me with a small smile.  _ ‘Did I look annoyed?’ _

“I’m good, I didn’t know I looked pissy though. Guess that’s my natural face at this point,” I joke happily, closing my sketchbook in favor of an spell creation book. “I’m gonna get some sleep, but I’ll see you in the morning.” At his nod I draw the curtains shut and open my book as the lights go off, glad that my eyesight no longer sucks arse.  _ ‘Maybe I need to invest in a flashlight, or a lamp.’  _

 


	13. September 6th, 1996 - Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: Should Hadrian be able to do wandless and wordless at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/  
> Just copy and paste into the search bar.

    Man, I forgot how boring school was when I wasn’t being chased by a madman. These past two days have been the worst of my entire school career, it’s a monotonous routine of wake up and go to my classes. Today though, today should be interesting. I have my Alliance meeting at four-thirty in the Room of Requirement so that ought to be fun. 

I walk down the corridor to the Potions room and sit down in the back, nodding up at Snape as I do so. I hear the footsteps of the ‘Claws and Snakes before they walk in, the perk of having heightened hearing. I pull my book out from my bag as the door opens to reveal the crowd, ‘Mione at the back with my group. Dray sits down beside me with Theo and ‘Mione in front of us, both of them in deep discussion about a nerd thing. 

“Like two peas from the same bookworm pod,” Dray mutters quietly, a small smirk on his face as Snape tells us to get to work once the directions on the board. I set up the cauldron while Dray gathers the ingredients for the Draught of Living Death, a potion I hadn’t heard of before this summer. I make quick work of preparing everything as time begins to pass quicker than I expected, heat growing in the room from all the fires as other students begin to shed their sweaters and roll up sleeves.  _ ‘Jokes on them, I have an unnaturally low body heat’. _

__ We manage to finish our potion with ten minutes to spare, Snape motioning for me to join him in the store room as I turn in the vial of our potion. I set the small vial onto his desk as I pass, stepping into the back room as he fixes me with a cold look once I shut the door and cast the  _ muffliato _ charm. 

“Were you serious about welcoming Death Eaters who don’t wish to serve the Dark Lord anymore?” He asks quietly, still keeping his voice low despite the spell I just cast. 

“Of course, I don’t make promises I won’t keep.” I reply softly, crossing my arms over my chest and sighing quietly. “Have you found someone who’s interested?” 

“Yes, but they’ve asked me not to divulge their name so you don’t judge beforehand.” He states in that low tone of his, his face impassive as he waits for me to most likely torture him for what I want to know, but that’s not my style. 

“I accept that, when and where do they want to meet?” I see him release the breath he must’ve been holding and run a hand through my hair, wondering how I can make him see I’m nothing like Voldemort.  _ ‘That will come with time I suppose.’  _

__ “Over Yule, they’d like to meet somewhere private yet secure.” I nod my understanding and hum softly as I think about where we could meet. 

“I’ll think on it and get back to you as soon as I can, just let them know they have a place within my legion or I can get them somewhere safe.” I mutter, already thinking about a million other things. Snape nods curtly and cancels my charm before opening the door, stepping out behind him and striding back over to Dray as class ends. He hands me my bag silently as we walk out the door, waiting for the others to be out of hearing range before speaking. 

“What did Sev want?” I raise a brow at the nickname and turn to face him as we head up to Ancient Runes leisurely, him having a lesson and me having to test into the class. 

“I’ll explain it to all of you later, the rest of them should probably hear about it as well.” I state quietly, adjusting my bag as we reach the door and subsequently drop the subject for now. I end up taking my test in an empty classroom and finishing in about ten minutes as I know most of the answers, using logic to figure out the ones I don’t. She comes back after about half an hour to check on me, surprise showing in her eyes at the fact that I’m already done.

“You are either really smart or really stupid,” She mumbles, taking the parchment back and letting me sit in on the rest of the lesson as we only have maybe 45 minutes left till lunchtime. I read the textbook for next year, not having anything better to do as I only need four hours of sleep per night, so I spend my time studying. Merlin, I’ve turned into ‘Mione. 

Once class ends Dray and I head down to the Great Hall for food, meeting up with Nev and Blaise around the third floor. We all plop down in our normal spots, Blaise and Luna on either side of me as I scarf down some sandwiches, suddenly very hungry. I listen to them talk about their classes, throwing in comments every now and then. I leave lunch early to get to Charms class, one of the easier classes in my schedule, and sit down in the front row with my essay ready to turn in. 

I hear the others walking up the stairs, Dean coming to sit beside me with a hesitant smile on his face, almost as if he expects me to snap on him. Instead, I greet him with a soft smile and ask how the others are doing. 

“Colin misses you, obviously, and Gin’s still pining after you like some lost puppy. Seamus, he’s good as well, always real happy and joking.” I note the dreamy look on his face as he mentions Seamus, mentally going over the past five years living with them and realizing that they are hella gay. I mean, damn, I’m oblivious. 

“You two are cute together, better than any other couple in the school.” I see his face darken a bit at my words, chuckling softly as Flitwick begins to collect essays. I brush my hair from eyes as Dean regales me with tales of soccer matches he couldn’t believe I missed, not knowing that I no longer live in the muggle world. 

This lesson manages to pass by quickly while conversing with Dean, something I missed when it wasn’t there. Herbology is next but it’s the second easiest class I have so I get through the class by listening absentmindedly to Sprout. I walk to the Room of Requirement instead of going to the common room like usual, getting there early to set up for the Alliance meeting, and by set up I mean rehearse what I’m going to say to the others. 

I sit down at the head of the long table provided by the room, laying my hands atop the table as the door creaks open to reveal Nev and Susan. They both sit to my right, Hannah and Ernest shuffling in seconds behind them. I wait for everyone to settle into their seats before taking a deep breath, starting the first Alliance meeting. 

“Thank you for coming today, I know you’re probably very busy with getting back into the routine of classes, so I’ll keep this short. I’m bringing the Alliance back as we are nearing war and we need to band together, but I am not part of the Light nor the Dark. I am of my own side in this war, if you wish to leave, be my guest but know that if you choose to stay know that anything spoken will not leave this room.” I state simply, glancing around the table at each of them, though no one moves or says anything. “I’ll answer your questions, but there are some that I cannot for a multitude of reasons.” 

“Are you dark now as well,” Ernest bursts out, turning beet red once he realizes what he said. “Sorry, um, are we no longer following Dumbledore?” I chuckle softly as he reiterates my question, tapping some Twisted Sisters song onto the table. 

“No,  _ I  _ do not follow Dumbledore, but if that’s the decision you make then I accept that. After all, I don’t have anyway to offer proof of his misdeeds, not on me anyway.” I reply, fixing Ernest with a small smirk and the hope that he takes it as the joking honesty it is. 

“I choose not to voice my side as I don’t exactly have one, so if you’re offering a better option, Lord Clarington, I’m in.” Heir Macmillan jokes back, running a hand through his wavy blond hair with a small smile. 

“Me as well, also Luna as she’s voiced an interest in being on your side.” Nev throws in, following my eyes to study the girls with raised brows. 

“Well, we’re in of course.” Hannah snarks, a part of me remembering the meek girl from my first year who rarely spoke out. 

“I guess I should tell you what happened over the summer then.” I start from the beginning with Sirius’s death, going through to my transformation as they don’t need to know about my allies or my meeting with the creature king. The meeting ends at the start of dinner leaving us to rush down to the Great Hall, getting ourselves together before striding inside confidently. All eyes are on us as we head to our respective tables, the rest of our group waiting patiently for us to sit before asking why we were with the others. 

“Alliance meeting, as the rest of you aren’t apart of it I can’t disclose anything.” I state with an air finality so they know the subject is closed. Thankfully, they take the hint and don’t broach the topic anymore, something I am very grateful for. I ask about their days as we eat, absentmindedly going through a possible schedule of meetings as we’ll need one. 

As soon as dinner’s over I follow the others back down to the common room, eager to shower and do my best to get some sleep. I take the bathroom first, as Nev wants to play a game of Exploding Snap with Blaise, and quickly strip off my uniform. I slip under the scalding spray of water and almost let a groan fall from my lips, the heat soothing my aching muscles. I stand there until the water turns cold, washing quickly once it does and hopping out. I dry off before wrapping the towel around my waist, not bothering to reapply my glamours as I thought Nev was in the commons. Boy, was I wrong. Nev stands in the open doorway, Dray and Daphne behind him with matching expressions of shock. 

“What the hell?” I chuckle quietly as I step over to my trunk, pulling out my clothes before dropping the towel. I ignore the gasps behind me as I slip on a pair of silk boxers, turning to face them again with a small smirk. 

“I am a Drakon, something you should be familiar with as you are all creatures. I hope you understand, my status changes nothing about our friendship.” I mutter, running a hand through my damp hair as they regard me quietly. “I know that being the next king is strange, but again, my goals in life are singular in the fact that I plan on eradicating the evil from our world. I know, that some things will never change here, but one thing that will be different is the acceptance in our world.” 

They stare at me for a moment, gaping more like, and then the other two leave me with my roommate. Nev is silent, almost deathly so, and then looks over at me sideways. “It doesn’t change anything Had, nothing to me.” He states simply, leaving me to think on that as he takes the bathroom. I take a deep breath as I flop backwards onto my bed, barely managing to draw the curtains before I’m out like a light. 

 


	14. October 31st, 1996 - Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qotp: Are we thinking short hair Hadley or longer hair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics

‘ _ Man, school fuckin’ sucks. Especially when I don’t even need to be here, as I am technically two years ahead of my school testing’ _ . I glance up from my book as the others join me for lunch, raising a brow at the weird way they seem to dance around me. I ignore it, not really in the mood to start something until they keep glancing at me when they think I’m not looking, so I just kind of snap. 

“What the hell’s wrong with you guys?” I snark, brushing my hair from my eyes and arching a brow at my friends.

“We don’t really know how you feel on this day, you know, ‘cause of your parents.” Nev explains, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as if I’ll bite. Not my thing if I’m honest though. 

“Yes, my parents died today, but it doesn’t mean I’ll suddenly snap on you guys in a burst of anger.” I state, glaring at them mockingly before heading off to my next class, an apple in hand as I pass. I step into the potions classroom with a tired sigh, slightly exhausted as I’ve been working non-stop to perfect my wandless/wordless magic. I haven’t slept in three days and it seems that I am currently running on the bare minimum of energy I have. 

“Potter, my contact that wishes to leave the Dark can meet tonight. Are you available?” I turn to face the brooding man and give a sharp nod, running a hand through my hair with a sigh. 

“I can, what time are you expecting him?” I mutter, dropping my bag to the floor as I slide onto my stool with a slight groan of pain. I may or may not have rolled the wrong way in a mock duel and fucked up my shoulder. 

“Midnight, at the earliest, but come by around eleven.” He drawls, watching me closely as I make a mental note to be back here by that time. Lions rowdily burst through the door, effectively ending our conversation, and I give him an almost imperceptible nod as class begins. Dray sits down gracefully beside me, ever the picture of dignity and poise, wearing that usual smirk of his. 

We make it through the class with ease, both of us winning the bottle of Felix Felicis, but in the end I just giving it to him. I already have the best luck in the world, no need for it to get better, ya know? I decide to go for a swim, a spur of the moment thought that will most definitely end badly, kind of like the rest of my life if I’m honest. I take my bag back to the common room before ambling down to the Black Lake, thinking some song I heard under Dudley’s window before I left. 

_ “We’re no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I. A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of, you wouldn’t get this from any other guy. _ ” I sing, stopping at the rock underneath the tree where I spoke with ‘Mione, stripping off my uniform and placing it atop the large boulder. I take a deep breath before striding into the cold water, my body immediately adjusting to the abrupt change in temperature as I stride in up to my waste. 

“ _ I just wanna tell you how I’m feelin’, don’t tell me you’re too blind to see. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.’  _ I let the rest of the song end there as I mutter the lyrics under my breath, finally ducking under the water. I swim through the freezing cold water, my arms feeling a bit stiff as I head to the very bottom, shocked that my lungs are keeping up. 

As my fingers skim jagged stone at the bottom I feel the familiar feeling of not being able to breathe properly setting, swimming back up to the surface quickly. I break through and gasp for air, brushing my wet hair from my eyes, gulping down air as if it’s my last. I float on the surface, sun glinting off the dark water as I just let myself drift off farther towards the middle. 

I stay out on the water until the sun begins to set, knowing that I need to get back before the others start to flip out. I dry off with a wave of my wand and slip my trousers back on, slipping my button up on over my shoulders before heading back up to the castle. I tuck my tie into my back pocket as I walk, remembering the fact that I didn’t button my shirt back when I got out of the water when most of the hall turns to gape at me. I also may have forgotten to reapply my glamours. Oops. 

“What’s good guys?” I inquire curiously, feeling quite relaxed after my swim and grab a plateful of food. 

“Where’ve you been, Had?” Blaise asks, answering my question with one of his own.

“Swimming, you?” I snark, digging into my dinner with gusto as I am starving after my time in the lake. 

“Swimming, in the lake?” At my nod the others gape at me like it’s so crazy that I went for a quiet swim. 

     “It’s 25 degrees outside, why the fuck would you swim?” Theo exlaims, raising a brow up at me from across the table. 

     “I do well in extremes so I decided to go relax a bit, I think I deserve that after dealing with people’s  bullshit all day.” I state in way of an explanation, finishing my food and fixing them with an unusually sardonic smile as I leave the hall, not in the mood tonight as I already have plenty to worry about. 

     I walk down to the common room while wondering who Snape’s contact is, going through a list of people in my head when I note the subtle silver glow around my trunk, only visible to my eyes. I press my thumb to the lock and let it read my blood, knowing that if I was in any other house and someone saw me I’d be in Azkaban quicker than I could disarm them. I glance through the numerous unread letters before noting the familiar Gringotts seal on one of them. That is most likely important. 

 

**Lord Clarington,**

**I’d like to start off by apologizing for the delay in getting your story out. There were certain complications that arose and we haven’t been able to deal with them until a few days ago. I hope you enjoy tomorrow’s front page news, may your gold be prosperous.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ragnarok**

 

I hum thoughtfully as I reread through it once more, making a note to reply to it in a bit. I decide to take a shower, wash the lake water off me as it probably doesn’t smell too good, the scalding water a stark difference to my chilled skin. Once I’m done I just half-heartedly wrap a towel around my waist and head back out to my trunk. I slick my hair back and out of my eyes as I pull on a clean pair of jeans, deciding on another button up as I want to make a good impression. 

I check the time, almost nine-thirty, which means I have almost two hours before I can go speak with Snape so I grab my invisibility cloak and sneak up to the Astronomy Tower. I lean against the rail with a soft exhale of breath, deciding to just say  _ ‘fuck it _ ’ and hop over said rail, sitting atop the rail this time and just studying the stars. I point out the ones I know like Cassiopeia and Orion, those unfortunately being the only ones I know beside the Dippers. 

I end up spending all of my time outside, the night air calming to my very pissy mood as of late. I let the cool wind dry my soaking wet hair as I swing my legs to and fro, thinking about my classes and whether or not I could legitimately drop out. I wordlessly cast Tempus as the night progresses, sliding back over the rail as I see I have ten minutes til midnight. I practically sprint down to the dungeons and take a second to  compose myself before knocking on his door sharply, running a hand through my messy hair to try and tame it a bit. 

The door opens to reveal the dark professor still in those damn robes, something I’ll never understand at this point. “Potter, good, come in.” I do as told for once and stand by the door in case I need to make a quick getaway. Never know what’s going to happen. “He’s not here yet but give him a few minutes.” True to the gloomy man’s word, maybe ten minutes later a slender man steps out from the fireplace. If the blond hair wasn’t enough to make me a bit apprehensive then his scent should have, Merlin his scent is wonderful. Like, vanilla and the forest after it just rained, amazing. 

“Severus, what is that smell…” The beautiful man trails off as he sees me, his silver eyes darkening and mouth slightly open. He takes a step closer to us, his head tilting almost imperceptible to the side, a strange look in his oh-so captivating eyes. 

“Lord Potter, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Lucius Malfoy practically purrs, holding his hand out to me as if we’ve never met before, or I guess in respect. 

“You as well, Lord Malfoy, especially under better circumstances.” I reply, stepping forward to shake his hand and resist the urge to jerk back as a strong shock goes through my entire body. I pull back after a few seconds, turning to Snape with a small smirk. “Please tell me you have alcohol.” I note the slight twitch of his lips as soon as the words leave my mouth, part of me ecstatic when he pulls out a bottle of Firewhiskey. As soon as he hands me the tumbler I down the entire thing before turning to face Lord Malfoy once again. 

“I’ve been told you want to join me, or at least be kept safe. Tell me what you want.” I state, running a hand through my hair as both of them take a seat on the couch, leaving me to the armchair. 

“The Dark Lord has invaded my home and wants to make Draco a death eater as a consequence to my failure in the Department of Mysteries. I cannot let my son make the same mistake I did years ago, but who the Dark Lord is now is not who he was. He had ideas,  _ sanity _ . It’s no excuse but it’s all I can say, and I hope you can help me, Lord Potter.” Lord Malfoy murmurs, not meeting either of our eyes as he explains why he wants my help, and who am I to deny my mate after all. 

“Of course I’ll help you, you can either join my side or I’ll hide you away somewhere. The choice is yours, do not think I’ll hold you to it.” I reply smoothly, fixing him with a curious stare as I wait for him to actually look up from the floor. 

“I don’t think that throwing myself into another side after just leaving one is a good idea, so you’re help escaping is enough.” The blond states quietly, finally glancing up at me under long, silver lashes with such hope in those grey eyes that lets me know I’ll never be able to resist him. 

“I have a place for you to stay, but it is most definitely not a mansion and there is no house elf to assist you unless you bring your own. There is also another person living  there, Remus Lupin. If you have a problem with that, speak now or accept the Portkey I’m about to make.” I explain quickly, pulling a small stone from my pocket and charming it with the proper word. 

“I can bring my wife, correct?” I arch a brow at that strange question, unsure if he’s actually serious but end up just nodding slowly. 

“Of course, being my soulmate doesn’t mean I’d leave Lady Malfoy to the wolves. That isn’t who I am, nor who I plan to be.” He stares at me for a second, almost as if he doesn’t believe me but then he mimics my nod with his own. 

“Then yes, I will stay wherever you want.” I hand over the portkey and make sure he understands what will happen. 

“You won’t be able to leave my place, at all. I won’t be able to speak with you apart from letters and then those may be sporadic at times. Are you sure you want to be there?” At his nod almost hesitant nod, I slip off the armchair and stare down at him with what I hope is care. 

“Then get there as soon as you can, the activation code is ‘Mischief Managed’.” I nod once to Snape as I head to the door, slipping into the hallway with a quiet sigh. ‘ _ I just found my soulmate.’  _

  
  



	15. November 1st, 1996 - Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qotp: What should we do about Rita Skeeter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics

I’m up the next morning to run out my feelings around the Black Lake, part of me wanting to swim but deciding that’d probably be best for later. I manage to lose track of time and barely get back to the school before the end of breakfast, foregoing food for the sake of a hot shower. I wrap a towel around my waist once I step out of the shower, smoothing my hair back as I pull my clothes out. Once I’m dressed I plop down at my desk to try and draft a letter to Lord Malfoy, something that is harder than I thought as it takes most of my free period to finish. 

_ Dear Lord Malfoy,  _

_ I want to apologize for leaving so abruptly last night, it was rude of me to do so. I think we should talk about everything, about us. I know you most likely didn’t expect me to be your soulmate but I promise I’ll never keep you from what you want. I’m not your keeper, but your mate, and that means I give you every opportunity available to you. It was truly nice to see you again, Lord Malfoy. _

__ _Sincerely,_

Hadley Potter

I tuck the letter into my bag as I head up to Charms before I’m late, managing to not run into any of the others as I walk into the classroom. I run a hand through my hair as Dray slips in beside me, a weird look on his face as he smiles at me, albeit hesitantly. 

“How are you, Had?” I arch a brow at the strange question and glance down at myself to make sure there’s no blood or anything because the way he’s speaking you’d think I’m bleeding out.

“Just grand, what’s wrong?” I see him withhold a slight grimace as he pulls something from his bag, a dark chuckle working its way through my mouth before I can stop it when I see what it is. “Ah, so the information on Dumbledore’s corruption really was in the paper, wonderful.” I state cheerfully, taking the offered Prophet and reading the front page almost gleefully. 

**Albus Dumbledore: Dark Lord**

**Following the disappearance of Harry Potter, who we now know is Lord Hadley Clarington, an investigation was set up. It seems that the leader of the Light has a few skeletons in his dark closet, one of them being that he let our Boy-Who-Lived stay with Muggles. Not decent Muggles either, the worst sort actually.**

**See Pages 2-3 for more information**

 

“Are you saying it’s true? Dumbledore left you with muggles?” At my nod, my eyes still ghosting over the article, “ _ Abusive _ muggles?” I glance up from the Prophet and shrug half-heartedly, smirking slightly as this is going exactly how I needed it to. 

“I wouldn’t consider them to be abusive per say, just negligent.” I reply casually, turning to see Flitwick walk in with a ominous expression on his face as he meets my eyes. 

“Lord Clarington, the Headmaster would like to see you.” I note the saddened look in those eyes as I pass, not knowing if they’re for me or the Headmaster. I take my time walking to the old coot’s office, thinking over all the things I plan to say. I get to the spiral staircase but instead of having to say some inane password, they move without a sound besides the almost inaudible creak. I walk up the steps to the old man’s office, running a hand through my hair before shoving the door open rudely.  _ ‘After all, the prick doesn’t deserve my respect.’ _

__ “Ah, Harry, good. Please, come sit, m’boy.” I raise a brow at the usual grandfather tone, not missing the slight edge to it as I stand just behind the chair, arms crossed over my chest.

    “You can call me Lord Clarington, and I am not ‘your boy’. Say what you want to say and let me get back to class.” I snap, glaring sharply at the old fool as he loses the twinkle in those milky blue eyes. 

“I’d like to discuss this morning’s addition to the Prophet. I’d like you to tell Ms. Skeeter to retract her statement.” Dumbledore states simply, clasping his hands in front of him atop his desk as if he holds any power over me. 

“I don’t think I will, I must not tell lies after all. Everything she said was true for once, and it’s high time everyone sees who you truly are.”  I whisper menacingly, leaning against the back of the chair and smirk darkly. “You have no control over me, especially once I let everyone know exactly how much you’ve fucked up.” 

“Harry, please think-” Before he can finish his plea the fireplace lights up, Auror Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepping through seconds later. They take one look at the scene before them before the imposing woman is striding over to haul Dumbledore out of his chair. 

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you’re under arrest.” Susan’s aunt states, jerking the prat to the fire while Kingsley turns to me with a somber expression. 

“Lord Clarington, if you’d join us that’d be great.” I shrug slightly and follow through, stepping into a dark office that I assume belongs to Auror Bones if the picture of Susan is any indication. I fall into step behind the older auror as he leads me out of the office and down the corridor to an interrogation room.  _  ‘What fun.’ _

__ I sit down across from Kingsley and lean back in the chair, raising a brow at the darker man. “Ask me what you want to know, I have nothing to hide.” I state softly, brushing my hair back as Kingsley takes his place across from me with a curt nod. 

“Start with the first thing you can remember from your home life. We need to take your statement as Dumbledore will be tried with neglect.” Kingsley explains solemnly, waiting patiently as I recall the first thing I remember from living with the Dursleys. 

“As soon as I could see on top of the stove while standing on the stool my aunt had me watching over the breakfast, and if any got burnt she’d lock me in my cupboard with no food. One time she hit me upside my head with a frying pan, that was interesting to say the least.” I mutter, a small smirk on my lips as I feel the familiar anger rising up within me at the thought of my relatives. “My cousin used to get his friends to beat up on me whenever he could, called it Harry Hunting. They were chasing me once and I managed to apparate onto the roof of my primary school, something quite hard to explain.”

“So you would say that your aunt and uncle were neglectful?” I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the stupid question and just raise a brow at the other man. 

“I didn’t have a room of my own until I was eleven, I rarely got to go outside unless it was to do chores, and if you look at any picture of me from my first year you’d  see that I was clearly under size by any standard. So, you tell me if they’re neglectful.” I drawl, running a hand through my hair out of habit. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kingsley deadpans, flipping through some file that was he must have summoned after I walked in. “And did you ever tell anyone about what was going on?” 

“Yes, I told the Headmaster at the end of my first year as I wanted to stay at Hogwarts rather than go home. Until a couple of months ago I had no recollection of even talking to him about it as he had Obliviated me into believing it never happened. That’s not the only thing he is guilty of though. Me and a number of other people had blocks on us, myself even having compulsions tethered to him and the Weasley clan.” I explain slowly, leaning forward with my elbows resting on the table. 

“Are you willing to testify in the trial?” 

“Of course,” I chuckle, pushing my chair back and rising to my feet slowly. “If that’s all, I’ll be going back to Hogwarts.” At his nod I head back to the office I came from, flooing back to Dumbledore’s office and deciding to take a look around as I’ll probably never get another chance to do so. 

I peruse through his bookshelves first, part of me wanting to nick the nicer titles, but eventually move onto the shelf of what seems to be miscellaneous things. I note the varying Sneakoscopes, a leather wand holder that looks older than the old codger himself, and even a leather-bound journal that looks similar to mine. I resist the urge to pick it up as that leaves prints, and prints lead to evidence, something I cannot leave behind. I slide past and stop in front of a small trunk that emits very powerful magic, nothing that isn’t too powerful for mine though. 

I murmur the spell and watch it pop open with an audible  _ click _ , curiosity consuming me as I life open the top. The first thing I see is a wand, not just any wand though, it’s meant to be my wand. It’s my ancestors, the Elder wand. I pull it out and relish in the thrum of power that flows through me, something deep within me connecting to Antioch’s wand. 

“This is a nice turn of events.” I murmur, shutting the box as nothing else could possibly interest me more than my new wand. I reapply the complicated spell Dumbledore used before making a quick exit, not keen on being found in the old coot’s office by another professor. 

I check the time as I walk briskly, heading to lunch where all eyes are on me as I walk inside the Great Hall. I plop down in front of Dray as the hall erupts in whispers that sound pretty loud with my enhanced hearing, smirking at my friends as I grab some food. I’ve been feeling ravenous since last night, maybe it has something to do with meeting my mate but I can’t be sure. 

“Hadley, is it true?” I glance to my left at Daphne and raise a teasing brow, my mood the highest that it’s been in weeks.  _ ‘After all, everything’s falling into place.’  _

__ “Would I lie about something like this?” My question is met with an eerie sort of silence, almost as if they’re afraid to answer. “It’s true, but don’t make a big deal. This is step one of many, many leading to the end of this war, hopefully before it begins.” I state quietly, peering around subtly to make sure no one’s listening in. 

“You don’t want to fight in this war?” Theo inquires, studying me closely as he sets his book down gently. 

“Why would anyone want to fight in this war? I know that there is a slim chance that we could fix the world without fighting, but I will hope until I have no hope left. If I have to fight then so be it, I will fight to protect my family until I can no longer breathe.” I reply, finishing my chicken and look to each of my friends in turn. “In time, I will ask if you wish to join my side, but I would never make you. I plan to change this world, for the better I believe.” 

“I have stuck by your crazy arse for about six years, no point in stopping now, Had.” Nev mutters, smiling up at me as I sip Firewhiskey from my goblet, a determined look in his eyes. I think about a witty reply but then lunch is over and I’m whisked away by Blaise to Herbology, my reply dying on my lips. I follow the Italian down to the greenhouses, rolling up my sleeves as we go. 

As soon as we step through the door all conversations stop and eyes turn to me, a small smirk coming up to my lips as I we take our seats. I run a hand through my hair as Sprout starts on today’s lesson, apparently working with Venomous Tentacula is a real good idea in a room full of idiots. We manage to get through the whole lesson with no serious injuries, the only one being some first year lion who tripped over the bench. 

I split ways with Blaise as I head down to Potions, slipping into the classroom with ease right before class begins, slinking over to my seat with a smirk. I see Seamus and Dean glance back at me as Snape drones on about the essay that we need to write by Monday, something I am definitely not doing til Sunday night. We end up starting on Amortentia today, something I am definitely not sure the Gryffs can handle, but it turns out to be simple enough at the beginning. 

“What does it smell like to you?” Dray whispers, not looking up from the ingredients he’s preparing. I take a cautious sniff and am assaulted by the scent of Lucius from last night, but there’s something else underneath, something I can't identify just yet. 

“Like cologne and vanilla,” I mutter back, part of me glad that I can just make my face impassive as I definitely would’ve been redder than Rico’s hair had I kept my emotions unmasked. “What about you?” I ask softly, myself already knowing exactly who he’s thinking about as he a blush tinges pale cheeks. 

“A spring breeze, or the forest after it’s rained.” I raise a brow at that, wondering if Blaise really smells like that or if it’s from a memory between the two. I let the conversation die there, deciding to finish the potion rather than talk about Dray’s  depressing love life. We manage to finish the potion in the nick of time and set it on stasis with the others until Monday, hoping ours doesn’t manage to explode between now and then. 

I head back to the common room with Dray, my mind on the scents from our potion as I we walk through the portrait hole. I see the others sitting in one corner so I decide to go join them, tossing my bag onto the floor as I perch on the arm of Nev’s chair, ignoring them as they begin to chuckle. 

“Could you tell us about your plans for the war, Had?” Theo inquires curiously, albeit a bit hesitantly as Drakon’s aren’t known for their lack of temper.  _ ‘No wonder I’m such a moody bastard.’ _

“Of course, what do you want to know?” I reply smoothly, resting my elbows on my knees as I lean my head on my hands. 

“How do you want to change our world, for starters.” Daphne states sarcastically, a teasing smirk on pale pink lips as she glances up at me. 

“Well, getting rid of Dumbledore is the first step. After that I plan to infiltrate the ministry and get someone I trust in charge, most likely Kingsley or maybe Lord Malfoy. As I am to be the next king and I do have a few other titles, I will have quite a bit of sway in the Wizengamot once I graduate.” I start, barely remembering to activate my silencing stone before continuing. 

“Once I enter seventh year I will start actively recruiting, as if it comes to a fight my people and I will be fighting both Light and Dark. I may end up leaving in my seventh year to prepare, I am not entirely sure just yet. If I don’t leave then I’ll be apparating to a private location to train with my people, that’s actually another thing I will need to address soon.” I trail off, my mind going to probable marks that will work for my allies. 

“Address what?” I glance up from my internal musings and smile at Nev with as much seriousness as I can muster. 

“I want to give my allies a symbol, not like the Dark Lord’s though. Mine wouldn’t tie a person to me magically, it would be kind of like an identification mark. It would prevent the wearer from spreading secrets, or doing things they’ve been ordered not to.” I explain simply, hoping they don’t take that bad.

“Would you be able to summon us?” I ignore Luna’s ‘us’ and nod as I think it through, figuring that’d be a good idea. 

“Most likely, I’ll have to study up on branding magic before I attempt anything though. I think that I won’t try marks until I have at least a hundred followers, as it will give me plenty of time to work on other projects in the meantime.” I retort, brushing my hair back with a small smile. 

“Well, guess I’ll be the first one you mark.” Nev states, his tone determined like he’s joining me whether I want him to or not. “I don’t speak for the rest of you lot, but  I’ll follow you to the end of the line.” The soon-to-be Fae nods to me respectfully, holding out his hand as he rises from the couch slowly. I grasp his hand tightly, letting him pull me from my perch with a smirk, bowing my head to him as a brother would. 

“I’m grateful, but until I ask it of you, do not pledge allegiance to me. Now, let's go to dinner as I am feeling quite ravenous,” I exaggerate, dragging Nev to the door with my arm over his shoulder in a brotherly manner. We all head to the hall together, plopping down at our end of the table with matching smirks.  _ ‘At least only ⅔ of the students are gaping at me.’  _

Dinner is a quick affair, my group and I eating quickly and then striding back to the common room like a pack of wolves. I choose to rest in my room as tiredness begins to creep in, my eyes drawn to my glowing trunk as soon as I step through the doorway. I press my thumb to the lock and pull out an envelope with the familiar Malfoy crest on an silver seal. I grab a letter opener from my desk and slice the letter open, pulling out thick parchment adorned with emerald swirls and other little details. 

_         Dear Lord Potter,  _

_ You have nothing to be sorry for, so there are no worries between us. I agree that we need to speak but it will have to wait until you’re off Hogwarts grounds, as I am not well liked there. My wife and I will be taking the portkey to your place tonight, and I truly thank you for this. Without you Narcissa and I would be trapped under the reign of a madman, so once we meet again I’d like to thank you properly.  _

_ I will be honest, Narcissa and I knew I had a second mate as I am a full Veela. I hope you understand that I cannot be away from Narcissa despite the bond we will come to share, it would physically kill me. I have so much more to say but I feel as if it’s better said in person. Until then,  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Lucius A. Malfoy _

I reread the letter a couple of times to make sure I got everything, smiling a bit to myself as I set it into the read pile. I strip of my clothes as I think about all the things I want to say to him, someone I had hated not months ago. I feel strange on the inside, a part of my soul aching as if it already hurts to be apart from Lord Malfoy, or Lucius as he is my soulmate.  I plop down onto my bed with a soft sigh, reaching up to draw my curtains as I grab a book from my trunk.  _ How to Become an Animagus 101. ‘Better start on this project.’ _

  
  
  


  
  



	16. November 3rd, 1996 - Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qotp: How's everybody day's going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - Italics
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/

     I’m up later than usual once morning rolls around, not getting up till about 6:30 but I get up nonetheless to workout. I forgo a run around the lake and instead lift weights until I can’t feel my arms, the ache in my muscles somewhat relaxing as I take a quick shower. I end up slipping into a pair of ripped skinny jeans, something I didn’t like until Rico made me buy them.  _ ‘Maybe because I was always so small and didn’t have nice clothes.’ _

__ I grab the flannel that goes with them and just pull it over my shoulders, hoping I remember to button it before going to breakfast. I grab the black hightops that I’ve become quite attached to and head out of our room, Nev still fast asleep when I leave. I slip out of the common room quietly and stride down to Snape’s quarters, knocking on the portrait awkwardly as I’m not too sure what else to do. 

Seems I did the right thing as the Ashwinder portrait swings open after a few minutes, the broody man studying me quietly, already in those heavy robes. “How can I help you, Potter?” He drawls, perfectly arching a brow that sends me back to my first Potions lesson for a second. 

    “I was wondering if you have any Mandrake leaves.” I state softly, hoping he doesn’t immediately knowing what I plan to do. 

    “I do, how many do you need?” He inquires, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes gain a glint of curiosity. 

    “Three, and if I don’t use all three then I’ll be sure to return them.” I reply, not too keen on giving anymore information than that. Snape nods curtly after a minute of trying to stare me down, it obviously not working as I’m no longer a timid firstie. He comes back with a vial containing the leaves I need and hands it over, albeit a bit reluctantly. 

    “I trust you’re not doing something moronic.” He mutters, watching me from inside his quarters as if he can control the situation on his grounds. 

    “I was in the lion’s den for a reason, so it’d be a reasonable assumption that whatever I’m doing is undoubtedly stupid.” I joke, well, partly joking. Snape stares at me for a second, most likely trying to determine whether or not I’m joking before just shutting the door. I chuckle as I head back to the dormitory, striding into my room to see Nev up and moving, although a bit dazed. 

    “Those the leaves?” He mumbles, trying to smooth his sleep mussed hair to no avail. 

    “Yep,” I state, pulling one of the tiny out and placing it on the inside of my cheek before applying a sticking charm. “I swear to Merlin if I have to restart this process I’m gonna jump off the Astronomy Tower.” I mock glare at my roommate as he laughs and toss a pillow at him. 

    “You can fly.” He deadpans before breaking down in laughter again, eyes watering as he falls back on his bed. I roll my eyes as I set the spare leaves on my desk, leaving the prat to get dressed as I join the whoever else is in the common room. I perch on the arm of the couch beside Luna and smile down at her softly, running a hand through my damp hair. 

    Once the others get ready we all head up to the Great Hall, my thoughts on how the fuck I’m going to be able to eat without swallowing the leaf.  _ ‘Hope my charm works.’ _

    I manage to eat a bowl of cereal successfully and can hear the roaring applause in my head at the fact that I didn’t fuck something up for once. 

    I split from the group to go to the library to brush up on some Arithmancy related things, as well as doodle out marks on spare bits of parchment whenever something comes to mind. I find what I’m looking for in the Arithmancy but get nowhere on the Legion mark, something that is going to piss me off in the long run. I decide to leave the library around eleven, wanting to do something other than stick my head in random books for the rest of the day. 

    I amble back to the snake chamber and go to step into the common room when Dray runs straight into me, decked out in full Quidditch gear. He smiles at me and grabs my shoulder lightly, pulling me away from the door as more people walk through the portrait hole. Blaise, Dray, Theo, Nev, are dressed similarly so I assume we’re going for a quick game on the pitch as there are no games scheduled till after Yule.  _ ‘I mean, we’ve already beaten Ravenclaw and the ‘Puffs, so the Lions should fall easy enough.’ _

    “Care to play with us, Had?” I glance back at Blaise over my shoulder and shake my head, a bit sad as I’d like to play. 

    “I don’t have a broom, my Firebolt disappeared over the summer.” I explain, telling about half the truth. I need to go back to the Dursleys to get my old trunk, a lot of my old stuff still in it as well as Hedwig’s cage.  _ ‘I wonder how the old girl is.’ _

    “Hadley, you have wings.” Nev states, his tone making me realize I am a real daft moron. I have goddamn wings. 

    “Guess I’ll play, what are we doing?” I ask happily, meeting my soulmate and being surrounded by friends making a big impact on my usually broody self. 

    “Just messin’ about mostly, blowing off steam.” Theo replies, smirking up at me as we stride down to the pitch like a group of prowling wolves. When we get down there my enhanced eyes make out the silhouette of Dean and Seamus lying in the sand, laughing and looking like they’re having a good time, until they notice us that is. They both scramble up and stand a couple of feet apart, brooms in hand and looking for an escape if shite hits the fan. 

    “Hello mate, nice weather isn’t it?” I greet, coming forward to shake hands with both of them as the others remain behind us. 

    “Hey Hadley, it is nice out here, we’ll get out of your way.” Dean replies cordially, a small smile on his face as him and Seamus make to leave, but I have a very interesting idea. 

    “Why don’t you guys join us for a quick game? No need for you guys to leave just because we’re here.” I state in a friendly manner, raising a brow in challenge. “Unless you can’t keep up with us, that is.” I see the fire light up in Seamus’s eyes, no pun intended, and smirk. 

    “As long as the rest of ya snakes are okay with it, we’ll stay.” Seamus replies, a teasing lilt under that heavy Irish accent of his. They seem to integrate well with my group and quickly start up a game, Luna and ‘Mione up in the stands cheering along. I strip off my shirt as I don’t want to rip it and let my wings out, letting out a deep sigh as I feel the soft breeze on my skin. I take to the air and hand my flannel to ‘Mione with a grateful smile as I take up position as my team’s Keeper. 

    It takes a bit of time to get used to the new position but once I actually figure out what I’m doing the game goes smoothly, no fights yet but the day’s young. We end up skipping lunch by accident but everyone’s having fun so I don’t mention it, glad to see some house unity at its finest. It’s around one-ish when more students approach the pitch, some ‘Puffs and a few Ravenclaws mixed in for variety. A few of them go join the ladies in the stands but the rest approach me as I drop to the ground, landing in a crouch on the grass. 

    “Hello Lord Clarington, do you mind if we join your game?” Justin asks politely, bowing his head a bit as he speaks. 

    “Hadley works just fine, Lord Finch-Fletchley.” I reply smoothly, holding out my hand as the others fly up to discuss positions with Dray. 

    “Then it’s Justin to you.” He states, smiling up at me slightly as he mounts his broom, leaving me to fly up after him with a smile of my own. We end up having a full fledged game, one of the ‘Puffs having brought a beat up Snitch and a ‘Claw who has bludgers and bats. The game is intense but that isn’t much of a surprise as both Dray and I are competitive as hell. 

In the end, Dray’s teams with my Seeker catching the Snitch but it not being enough to beat them, something that reminds me a bit of the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago. All of us walk back to the castle for dinner, the mitch-matched variety of houses laughing happily as we enter the Great Halls. Every pair of eyes in the large room turn to us, most of them obviously not used to seeing people from all houses getting along, one of the many problems in this school. 

    I catch Rico watching me as I sit down and nod subtly, a small smirk on my lips as I grab a large plate of food. I devour it in a very Weasel-esque way and manage to eat almost half the platter of Treacle Tart, clearly forgetting how exhausting Quidditch is. I sip leisurely from my goblet, glad that the elves like me enough to give me Firewhiskey, but I am technically of age so maybe that’s why.  _ ‘Either way, I’m not gonna complain about free alcohol.’ _

    After dinner is over all houses stumble back to their dorms, myself quite tired after a long day. I manage to slip into my room behind Nev, both of tiredly stripping off clothes before collapsing onto our respective beds.  _ ‘Guess we were both tired.’ _


	17. Dec. 3rd - Tuesday & Dec. 6th - Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to hope_06 and dysall who have both managed to comment consistently since the beginning. Readers like you are why I write, so thank you so much! 
> 
> QotP: What house are you from? (I'm a Slytherin lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> 'Thoughts'  
> {Parseltongue}  
> Spells - Italics

##  December 3rd, 1996 - Tuesday

_      ‘Man, today is the day. Thank Merlin today’s a full moon, I’d have been fucked otherwise.’ _ I grab the small vial I’ll be using walk over to Nev with a smirk. “Hey, it’s time, mate.” I mutter quietly, heading to the portrait hole as I pull my cloak over both us and slip out of the dorm silently. We slip out of the castle undetected so far and head down to the Quidditch Pitch as I don’t know anywhere else that’s open enough without having us visible from the castle. I let Nev hold the vial as I pull out the untouched dew, one of my hairs, and a chrysalis from the Death’s-head Hawk Moth. 

     I wait for the moon rays to hit the glass before spitting the mandrake leaf inside, glad for the damned thing to be out of my mouth. I add the other three ingredients quickly and then wait again, making sure it’s not going to randomly combust on me. We head back to the castle quickly, putting my cloak back on as we step through the doors as I heard muffled footsteps heading our way. Thankfully it’s only Snape and we quickly slip past the imposing Potions Master quietly, but I bet he knew we were there as I could feel his eyes on me as we moved swiftly down the stairs. 

     Once we get back to our room I pull the cloak off and stow it back in my trunk, turning to Nev with a soft smirk. “Thanks for your help, Nev. I have to say though, you’ve done a complete 360 this year.” I state, pulling off my t-shirt as I lean against the wall, running a hand through my hair out of habit. 

     “Well, I never really fit in with the Gryffs, you know? After I moved into the Snake’s den my Gran stopped comparing me to my dad, so I wanted to see if I get people others to see me differently.” The other wizard explains softly, peering over at me as he turns off the overhead light, my lamp basking the room in a hazy glow. “Just because my parents are in St. Mungo’s doesn’t mean that it should be all people know me as, the kid with the brain dead parents.” 

     “Have you seen your mum and dad recently? I’d like to meet them, as we are good friends and they knew my parents as well.” I reply quietly, pulling my legs to my chest and resting my arms on top of my knees. “After what happened with Weasel I didn’t think I’d have any more friends as he and ‘Mione were the only ones. Now, I have tons of friends willing to fight in the war with me, not because they’re afraid of me but because they know I’m fighting  _ for  _ them.” We sit in silence after my declaration, neither of us really sure what to say. 

     “This war won’t end without major losses, for all sides. I just hope that we all survive.” I reply by turning off the light because I refuse to lie to my friend, especially by giving him an empty promise.  _ ‘After all, I don’t plan on surviving this war.’ _

 

##  December 6th, 1996 - Friday

     “Had, tonight’s the night. We have a lightning storm headed our way.” Nev whispers over to me as I finish my lunch, the information making my day a tad better. The others keep telling me I’ve been in a mood since Sunday and they’re not wrong, but I have a great reason. My soulmate hasn’t written back since the last letter so I may or may not have been a bit pissy. I mean, c’mon, I miss the only form of communication I have with my soulmate. 

     “I know, I already did the first incantation, but thanks for the notice.” I mutter back, getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall as all the noise is fucking with my head. I take the steps two at a time as I head up to the seventh floor, my mood slowly getting worse as I think about the possibility of fucking up my Animagus transformation.  _ ‘It’d be damn hard to explain how I got in that situation.’  _

     I go through Arithmancy with Justin shooting me strange looks as I doodle angrily on a piece of parchment. Same with Dean in Ancient Runes, seems like everyone is just looking at me weirdly. As soon as class is over I stride gruffly down to the dormitory to put my bag up before dinner, glaring at the floor as I move. I’m about to round corner of the stairs when someone bumps into me, instantly making my annoyance skyrocket to anger. I glance around to see Weasel sneering with some other ‘Puff who looks downright terrified as he catches my eyes, so being a kind person I decide to just leave it but nothing truly works out in my favor these days. 

     “Oi, Potter! What where you’re going ya poof!” Weasel shouts, the derogatory term getting to me more than anything as I don’t fair well with discrimination of any kind.  _ ‘Also doesn’t help that I and a few of my friends are probably considered poofy.’ _

     "Watch your mouth, Weasel, wouldn’t want mummy to hear would we?” I mock, glaring at the prat as he turns redder than his hair, a sick feeling of triumph bubbling up inside me. 

     “Least I have a mum, Potter. I mean, after all, yours is about six feet under.” I see red at that, no one says anything about my mother. I rush forward and grab the little prick angrily, delighting in the fear that fills his eyes. I hold him up against the wall and bare my fangs, showing exactly how far he has pushed me and that I would go so much farther to prove my point. 

     “Shut your mouth, got it?” I growl, stating every word clearly so there is no way he doesn’t understand. I rear my fist back to further my statement, you know, just to make sure he gets the point when I hear rapid footsteps approaching and then the faint scent of tea and the valleys of Scotland. 

     “Lord Clarington, what is the meaning of this?” I turn to see the stern face of McGonagall and release the Weasel with another deep growl, smirking as he scrambles away from me. 

     “He said something about my mother, and my friends, I don’t take kindly to anyone talking about the people I love.” I mutter simply, clenching my fist at my side to keep myself from lashing out at the little prick. 

     “Weasley, detention with your head of house. Clarington, come with me please.” She states calmly, the fire in her eyes betraying her words as she strides back up the stairs, presumably to her office. I open the door for her out of habit and step in behind her, pulling the heavy oak door shut with a sigh. She strides behind her desk and motions to the chair in front of her with a nod, her expression unreadable as I do as I’m told for once. 

     “You shouldn’t listen to the boy, he isn’t worth your time.” McGonagall states softly, both her words and tone surprising the hell out of me. “I’d like to apologize actually, and your little meeting with Mr. Weasley is prime opportunity. I am deeply sorry I did not see what was going one beforehand, I was your Head of House and didn’t see how bad things were, Lord Clarington.”  _ ‘Well Merlin’s tits.’ _

     “Dumbledore made sure people didn’t question anything, myself included. I had a number of blocks and compulsions placed on me to be subservient, so I don’t doubt he’d go as far to do it to Hogwarts staff as well. As for your apology, it is accepted, Lady McGonagall.” I state smoothly, smirking inwardly at the surprise that fills the older witch’s blue-green eyes. 

     “I didn’t think any student’s knew about my family’s standing, yet you always seem to surprise our world so I don’t know why I’m shocked.” She replies, the corner of her lips turned up in the barest hints of a smile. 

     “Thank you, I think. Have you spoken with Dumbledore since his arrest?” I inquire curiously, wondering where she stands with the old coot, but if the way her eyes harden is any indication then I’m going to say not good. 

     “That  _ man _ ,” She all but growls, “Is no longer allowed on the grounds, nor is his name to be spoken in my presence. I had trusted him for more than fifty years and it turns out that none of us knew him, or what he was doing to you. Furthermore, even if I could I wouldn’t foot within 20 feet of him for fear of setting him on fire!” I chuckle under my breath and lean forward with my elbows resting on my knees, a smile in place. 

     “Then I have an offer to make. As the paragon of the Light is now leaning towards the darker side of things, there is no way the Light side can win the upcoming war. Now, as I also am not part of the Light, I offer a place among my ranks.” I state, watching her closely as she processes what I’ve just said. 

     “Do you consider yourself Dark then?” She finally asks, her voice quiet as I shake my head slowly. 

     “No, I don’t believe that everything can be categorized as Light or Dark so I choose to be seen as Grey. Nothing in our world is completely good or bad, people more than anything.” I explain simply, brushing my hair back and making a mental note to buy a hair tie or something for this shite. 

     “So you plan to win the war? Does that mean you already have followers and such?” 

     “I’d like to win the war, and I also prefer the term ‘Allies.’ I am not the Dark Lord, especially since I refuse to have a harmful mark or punish my allies unfairly. If you choose to join me then we’ll leave it at that until I can figure out what I want my mark to be, and if you so choose to decline then that’s all it will be.” I offer, clenching my hand into a fist to pop my knuckles, something I find quite relaxing nowadays. “Same as if you were to say yes and change your mind, I’d take the mark away and help you either leave the country or with something else of your choosing.” 

     “I’ll have to think about it, as this is not something you rush into.” She mutters, the cogs in her head running a mile a minute in a way that reminds me a lot of ‘Mione. 

     “Of course, I’d expect nothing less.” I retort quietly, rising from the chair slowly and nodding down at the professor. “I’ll see you in class, professor.” I slip out of her office silently and head straight down to the Great Hall as dinner just started minutes ago. No one stares at me as I walk in this time, all of them probably hearing about my encounter with Weasel and having the common sense to not antagonize me. I plop down at our end of the table and smile gratefully at Blaise as he slides a large plate of food over to me. 

     “Thanks, mate.” I mutter softly, digging in immediately as they continue to watch me hesitantly. I glance up once I’m done and raise a brow, already knowing exactly why they’re staring at me. “If you’re going to ask, you can do it without the awkward staring.” I see Dray choke on whatever he was drinking and chuckle under my breath, finding immense amusement in that for some reason. 

     “We just wanted to hear what happened with Weasel from you rather that Lavender Brown.” Nev replies calmly, not giving away the fact that all of them looked a bit hesitant to speak up. 

     “He said something about my mother and I snapped, wish I would’ve hit him before McGonagall showed up.” I explain, slipping my hand into my pocket out of habit to make sure my silence stone is there. 

     “ _ McGonagall caught you?!”  _ Dray gapes, his voice low as his eyes dart up to said witch’s empty seat in complete shock. 

     “Yeah, I may have managed to convince her to join me as well.” I answer offhandedly, garnering the shocked looks from even Nev as soon as the words leave my mouth. 

     “You must have charm out your arse.” Daphne deadpans, her voice betraying the surprise in her own eyes. I shrug and turn to Nev as I slide my legs over the bench, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I stand. 

     “I’ll see you guys later.” At his nod I leave the hall and head down to the dorm, slipping through the portrait hole and into my room with ease. I toss my bag onto my couch before getting my cloak and the potion, hoping to Merlin that tonight goes well. I pull my cloak on before leaving once again, this time heading outside to the Quidditch Pitch to finish the process.  _ ‘Hopefully.’ _

     Maybe ten minutes later Nev jogs into the pitch and nods up at the rapidly darkening sky, a clear sign to get the fuck on with it. I point my wand at my heart and take deep breath before stating the incantation clearly. 

_      “Amato Animo Animato Animagus.”  _  I grab the vial and pull out the stopper before downing the potion in one go, grimacing at the utterly foul taste it leaves in my mouth. I glance over at Nev as I toss him my wand, grinning when I see the familiar orange hair of my best friend, mock saluting as I wait for literally anything to happen. I look to Rico for help, raising a brow as if to ask ‘what the fuck did I do wrong’ when I feel something strange within me.

     I step back from them as my bones begin to break and rearrange, the worst pain I’ve ever felt in my life running through me like fire in my veins. I clench my eyes shut as I fall to the grass on all fours, my arms and legs seeming to grow longer before my eyes. Blood fills my mouth as I bite my lip to keep from screaming myself hoarse, the pain seemingly endless. 

     It feels like hours before I feel like I can even open my eyes, but once I do I am totally awestruck. I glance around for my friends only to see them gaping up at me from the stands, something that strikes me as weird as I remember them being with me on the pitch.  _ ‘How the hell am I staring down at them?’ _ I peer down at my own body to see smooth, black scales that remind me a bit of something from one of Dudley’s old sci-fi games. My highly trained eyes trail down muscular legs and to claws similar to the ones the Hungarian Horntail had in my fourth year, the dots connecting immediately from there.  _ ‘I’m a goddamn dragon!’  _

     “That is so wicked!” I snap my neck up to see Nev staring at me in complete awe, hopping over the rail of the stands a second later, Rico flying down after him to stand land in front of me. 

     “Wow, a Hebridean Black...” He mutters, his bright eyes alight with a familiar curiosity that can only mean trouble in my opinion. “I’ve never seen one of you lot before now but you’re eerily similar to the pictures.” I snort, the sound coming out with a puff of smoke to accompany it as I flap my wings at him, actually managing to blow both Fae over. 

     “Alright ya prat, go ahead and turn back now. I’ll walk you two to your dorm so you’re not technically late.” Rico calls out as he pushes himself out of the sand, an amused smirk on his face. I nod, more to myself than anything, and picture myself as a human with two legs. I physically feel myself shrink down and when I open my eyes I’m face to face with the Faes, smirking down at them happily. 

     “I’m a fuckin’ dragon!” I exclaim, ignoring Rico’s eye roll and sling my arm over Nev’s shoulder with the happiest smile I’ve had in days. He laughs as we head back up to the castle, my senses a bit over-sensitive as they seem to be even more enhanced than before, something that will definitely come in handle later. As we step into the common room, me turning back to give Rico a bro-hug and a promise to come visit before leaving for Yule, Nev glances over at me. 

     “Hey Hadley, think you could help me become an Animagus?” 


	18. Dec. 21st, 1996 - Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I couldn't find the exact day they get out I did some guesswork and hoped it worked. Also, sorry for the hiatus but I took a break so I wouldn't get bored of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics
> 
> Time skip to winter break, y'all!

##  December 21st, 1996 - Saturday

I make sure I have all the stuff I’m taking home packed away before shrinking it down fit into my front pocket. I fix my watch as I follow the crowd out of the common room, splitting from away from the other houses and up to Rico’s office as I’ll be taking a Portkey with him. I roll up my sleeves as I walk, wanting to look good as this will be the first time I’ve seen Lucius in at least 3.7 billions minutes. I step into Rico’s room to see him talking with ‘Mione, leaning against his desk with an easygoing smile on his lips. 

“Am I interrupting?” I inquire curiously, watching my little sister in all but blood jump in fright and move back a couple of steps. 

“No, uh, I’m leaving actually.” The small witch mumbles, brushing past me in a rush, cheeks a bright red as she leaves. I roll my eyes and turn to my best friend, raising a brow as he glares at me. 

“Let’s go you prat.” He mutters, pulling out a pencil and holding one end out to me, not meeting my eyes as he says the keyword, closing them as we’re whisked off to our home. Once we land I open my eyes to see if Lucius is there by some miracle but he is not, much to my immense disappointment. I step over to the fridge and grab a bottle of Firewhiskey with a sigh, wishing I had gotten to see him when I landed but I have the rest of break so all is well I guess. 

“By the way, Rico, ‘Mione’s off limits.” I state quietly as I walk out of the kitchen, taking the elevator up to my room with a soft sigh. I unshrink my trunk and peer into my closet to make sure the two-way charm is working, nodding to myself when I see everything is where it should be. I strip off my shirt and jeans as the one person I was trying to look nice for isn’t here, pulling on a pair of shorts since I didn’t work out this morning.  

I pass Rico as I head back to the elevator, nodding over to him as the doors slide shut. When they open again I walk down to the gym and choose the muggle selection, listening absentmindedly to the music that starts to play. I end up skipping my usual mile run and decide to just keep it simple, focusing more on the muscles I’ve been avoiding as I’ve been running more than anything at Hogwarts. 

I let my mind wander as do push-ups, sit-ups, and then finally pull-ups. I hear the American muggle song playing in the back of my mind as I think about a certain blond, the war, everything really. I glance over when I hear the door start to creak open, my favorite scent in the world slowly invading my senses as Lucius steps inside. He goes to say something but then stops, his mouth hanging open slightly as I drop down from the pull-up bar with a smile. Immediately happier than I was before. 

“Hello Lucius, I’ve missed you.” I state, snagging a towel off the rack as I approach my mate, drying my damp hair and wiping the sweat off my face. 

“I have missed you too.” The blond admits hesitantly, his eyes anywhere but on me for some reason. “Do you think we could talk upstairs in the living room?” I nod quickly and watch as he makes a hasty retreat upstairs, me following close behind as he steps into the elevator. I watch from the corner of my eye as Lucius presses himself into the corner, standing as far away from me as he can possibly get, a real ego killer if I’m honest. 

As soon as the door slides open I’m assaulted by a scent that is absolutely amazing, but with hints of Lucius underneath. I look around curiously, my eyes glancing past a completely unaffected Luc, and settle on the opening door. A lithe woman steps  through the door, automatically recognizable as I saw that exact face on the family tree at Number Twelve.  _ ‘I got the matching pair I guess.’  _

__ “Lucius, do you know if Lord-” Her question is cut off when she looks at me, her icy blue eyes flashing emerald green as they meet mine. I resist the urge to pull her out of the foyer and closer to me, just barely though. 

“Narcissa, Hadley Clarington.” Luc states softly, stepping over to his  _ wife _ and pulling her over to the couch, both of them obviously shocked at this point. I perch on the arm of the couch, watching my  _ mates  _ curiously as they seem to have a silent conversation, running a hand through my hair nervously. 

“Are we going to talk about it or…” I trail off awkwardly, not too sure what to do when you have two soulmates who are married and mated to each other.  _ ‘I don’t think anyone does actually.’ _ “I’m all for ignoring the things that go on in my day-to-day but I feel like this is something I shouldn’t ignore.” Narcissa turns to me and smiles softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as her other hand rests on Luc’s thigh gently. 

“You are correct, we do need to talk, so what do you want to talk about?” She ask slyly, her eyes darker than before as she arches a perfectly plucked brow over at me. 

“Where we go from here, whether or not you actually want, what-” Luc cuts me off as I tick off examples on my fingers, a look in stormy eyes as he regards me quietly for a second. 

“We miraculously managed to have the same person as our soulmate, making things infinitely simpler, so why would we not want you?” He inquires curiously, Narcissa nodding slowly beside her husband like she agrees. 

“Well, think of it this way. We have the incident in my second year, the incident last year, the fact that I am 16.” I retort, turning to face Narcissa with a sarcastic smirk. “Doesn’t really help that your sister killed Siri last year either.” I add, raising a brow of my own as they share a look. 

“There is a lot of things you don’t know, Hadley, one being what really happened in the Ministry last year.” Luc says quietly, his eyes begging me to just listen to them so I do. 

“I will listen to whatever you have to say but not in my living room,” I reply as I slip off the arm of the couch and stride to the elevator with as much confidence as I can muster. They follow behind me after a minute and then it’s an awkward ride up to the next floor, the small space filled with a tense silence.  _ ‘This is lovely.’ _

I slip through the doors once they open and let them lead me to their room, hoping they feel better in their territory. I step into to the room that is slightly smaller than my own after Luc pushes the door open, glancing around curiously. Their walls are white unlike mine, a bay window facing the alleyway, a queen-sized bed with a shimmering silver blanket, a small couch, a small box beside the bed, an armchair, a desk like mine, and light brown hardwood. There’s a family picture with a smiling Dray on the bedside table and another on the desk, but other than that it all seems impersonal. 

“Sit wherever you like, may as well be comfortable.” I do as told and sit cross-legged in the armchair as I doubt either of them want to sit next to me during this conversation. 

“Bella wasn’t in the Ministry that night, it was Rabastan.” Narcissa blurts out suddenly, obviously as annoyed by this silence as I am. 

“Care to explain a bit?” I inquire slowly, leaning forward a bit with my elbows resting on my knees casually, my hands clasped tightly together in front of me.

“Bella was always a bit out there but she’s not sadistic, never has been. She joined the Dark Lord to save Andi and I from our parents, more myself than anything after Andi ran off with Ted.” The brunette witch starts, the single section of platinum blonde standing out as I wait patiently for anything. “She quickly figured out that the Dark Lord was crazier than a bag of cats as Draco once said, something that is pretty apt when describing the mad man. She wanted to leave and made plans to do so but her husband, a loyal follower, ratted her out.” 

“And you know this how?” I ask, noting the slight bit of fear in her eyes, most likely from thinking I won’t believe her.  _ ‘What she doesn’t know is that I can tell when people are lying.’ _

“Severus informed us the night you vanquished that my sister was being held in the dungeons and that who we had been speaking to was Rabastan. Obviously I was outraged because no one hurts my family, but there was nothing we could do as shortly after that she was framed for the torture of the Longbottoms. She ended up going to Azkaban but taken back after the mass breakout last year but what no one knows is that my sister was pregnant, with the Dark Lord’s child. My sister is still in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.” 

“Merlin’s tits…” I mutter, trying to process all of this when something suddenly pops up in my mind. “Where is her child then?” I see Narcissa and Luc both freeze, the latter’s eyes drifting over to the box I didn’t pay much attention to.  _ ‘Bloody fuckin’ hell.’ _

I stand up slowly, giving them the chance to actually say it before walking cautiously towards the box, not really prepared for anything but even less so for the cute little bundle sleeping in an emerald blanket. 

“Her name is Delphini Black, and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know until the night we left. I know I could have written a letter but this seems to important for words to explain.” Luc calls out softly, his voice carrying in the silent room as I study the small baby that can be more than a few months old. 

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t expect you to leave her behind.” I reply, going back to my seat after a second and sinking into the cool leather with a deep sigh. “Please continue,” I mutter, closing my eyes for a second as I feel a headache coming on.

“It was Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Crouch Jr. that tortured Heir Longbottom’s parents. My sister was in the dungeons because Severus had to administer some potion to her, one of which he couldn’t tell us about as the Dark Lord had forbade it. I want to know if you will help me get my sister back.” Narcissa states clearly although dropping to a whisper as she says the last bit. 

“Of course I will, you are my soulmate after all.” I mutter, brushing my hair out of my eyes as I think about a possible game plan. “I’m going to go make some lunch, care to join me?” I offer casually, although my inner voice is anything but casual at this point, every part of me screaming for them to accept the offer. To accept  _ me.  _

“We’ll be down shortly, do you mind if Delphini joins us?” Narcissa asks gently, obviously knowing that I am currently shook by all this new information. ‘ _ New information I can’t tell anyone, especially not Nev.’ _

__ “Of course, I’ll whip up something for us.” I reply quietly, slipping out of their room and down the hall to Rico’s. I knock on the door and wait for a moment, but after a few minutes I just assume he left and head downstairs. I step into the kitchen and as I realize I have no idea what to make I get an amazing idea. 

“Dobby!” I call out softly, smirking happily when I hear the familiar ‘pop’ of elf apparation. I spin around to see the strange elf and smile down at him, ignoring the multitude of hats atop his tiny head. “It’s great to see you, Dobby. I was wondering if you’d help me actually, see, my mates are upstairs and need food but I can’t cook much. Think you can help?” I inquire hopefully, my own smile growing wider when the elf promptly starts to bounce up and down. 

“The Great Master Harry wants my help to impress his mateses?” At my slightly hesitant nod the little guy begins to bustle around the kitchen excitedly, apparently very happy to help me. “What does the Great Master be’s wanting?” 

“No need to call me great, Dobby, but you make whatever you think is best.” I reply, sliding into my spot at the island as I watch the House Elf start gathering ingredients and the like. 

“Okay Master Harry!” I chuckle under my breath as I know that he will likely call me ‘master’ till I die, so no point in arguing about it. I think about going to grab a book from my room when there’s a soft tapping on the small window over the sink, a small barn owl standing on the sill. I get up to take the letter it’s clutching in its talons and hand it one of the owl treats from a container, something Remus must have bought while I was away. I choose to go sit in the dining room as the owl flies away, my thoughts more focused on the fact that someone sent me a letter with an owl I’ve never seen before. I’m about to open it when my mates walk in, plus Bellatrix’s child cradled in Narcissa’s arms, small smiles on both of their faces. 

“What is that?” Luc inquires casually, although the curiosity in his eyes showing he’s way more interested than he sounds.

“A letter, I believe.” I reply, letting my claws out and going to open it when Luc places his hand over mine. 

“You don’t know who it’s from?” At the shake of my head he pulls out his wand, surprisingly not in his cane, and casts some sort of spell on the envelope. It glows sky blue for a moment before reverting back to the normal color, obviously a safe color hopefully. 

“What was that spell?” I ask slowly, regarding the envelope hesitantly as I turn to face the blond. 

“It makes sure there is nothing harmful inside the envelope, something you need to learn. Blue is safe, red is not.” He explains simply, his words holding no condescension for not knowing something like it might have a few years ago. I nod slowly as I open the envelope, knowing it’s safe, and pull out a thin piece of parchment. 

_ Dear Lord Clarington,  _

_ I know I don’t have any right to ask this of you, but I think I need your help. I think my mother has done something to me but I don’t know what, I just know it can’t be anything good as she seems to be a bit unhinged as of late. All I ask is that you meet me somewhere, public preferably. Please let me know the soonest you can meet with me, preferably in public.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Ginevra Weasley _

    “Well, goddamn.” I mutter as I reread the letter once again to make sure I read everything right. I set it down on the table after a second, clenching my left hand into a fist methodically as I think about what to do, the audible pop of my knuckles immensely relaxing. 

“Who is it from?” Narcissa asks hesitantly, as if I’d be angered by her natural curiosity. 

“Ginevra Weasley, which is quite surprising if I’m honest.” I mutter absentmindedly, part of me wondering whether it’s a trap while the other part is screaming for me to save her.  _ ‘Guess that’s my saving people thing.’ _

__ “What did the youngest Weasley need?” Luc asks, more to himself I think as he’s never been too interested in that ginger lot. I go to answer his question when I hear a loud squeak of terror, my eyes immediately finding a quivering Dobby standing in the doorway with sheer fear in his large eyes.

“Master Harry, those are the bad wizards!” The small elf exclaims loudly, his high pitched voice really loud in my highly trained ears. 

    “They’re not anymore, Dobby, I promise. These are my mates.” I state slowly, making sure he understands that they won’t harm him. 

    “It’s true, Dobby, we’re not bad anymore.” Luc adds in, doing his best to assuage the little guy’s fears with a real smile. It apparently works as Dobby stops shaking and approaches the table slowly, summoning a platter of sandwiches with a snap of his fingers. 

    “I trusts you, Master Harry.” He says quietly, popping out of the dining room without another word, leaving me to speak with my mates alone. I summon three plates from the cabinets with a mumbled spell and hand them out, grabbing two ham sandwiches from my side with a happy smile. 

    “Where is Dray staying?” I ask suddenly, the thought popping into my head randomly as I remember the blond saying something about leaving for Yule. 

    “He’ll be staying with Blaise as I didn’t know if you wanted him here just yet. He doesn’t know we’ve found our second mate and we didn’t want to tell him in case you had other thoughts.” Narcissa replies smoothly, her voice soft as she feeds the still sleepy baby girl. 

    “If I had a room, I’d be all for him coming to stay here but Rico and Remus still live here.” I sigh, running a hand through my hair as I think up a possible solution. “Do you plan on visiting on the Eve or the day of, because I need a tree first.” 

    “Whichever one you were okay with, this is your home.” Luc states, his eyes on me as he finishes his found and vanishes it to the sink with a wave of his wand, the spell he murmurs clear in my ears. 

    “Let me think on it, I may have an idea by the morning.” At the older wizard’s nod I grab my plate and step back into the kitchen, intent on doing the dishes as they will provide a suitable distraction. By the time I’m done I decide to call Dobby back as I need his help with something, smiling as he reappears in front of me with a smile.

    “Yes, Master Harry?” I mirror his smile as I dry my hands quickly, grabbing a bottle of Butterbeer before facing the small elf. 

    “I need a House Elf I can trust, and I know that’s you so how would you like to be a Potter elf?” I offer hopefully, chuckling as his blue eyes begin to water with what I hope are happy tears. 

    “Yes, Master Harry, I’s be honored to be your elf!” He exclaims as he wraps his skinny arms around my knees, hugging me with surprising strength. “Do you know the spell, Master?” I shake my head at the question, not having know there was even a spell to do, but let him teach it to me anyway. I take his tiny hand in my own and place the tip of my wand against the back of it, saying the spell once more in my head before repeating it aloud. 

_     “Vinculum autem mecum est quasi fideles servus domus Potter _ _.” _ I murmur, watching as a hazy red glow envelopes Dobby before fading away just as quickly as it appeared. “Is that it?” I ask in a very confused manner, because everything else in this world is extra so why not an elf bonding spell. 

    “Yes, Master Harry, I is now your personal elf.” Dobby states cheerfully, apparently very happy as my eld. 

    “Well as my elf you’ll need to where something with the Potter crest on it, but I’ll leave that up to you.” I reply, leaving the small guy in the kitchen as I make the split decision to leave the house. Not before summoning a t-shirt though.  _ ‘I am not about public indecency charges.’  _  I walk down the semi-crowded street leisurely, smiling back at the people I pass before getting to the bank. When I step through the large door a few disapproving stares as I walk by, most likely because I am wearing shorts in the world’s largest bank. Just maybe. 

    “Afternoon, I’d like to speak with either the Black or Potter account manager, whichever is not busy.” I announce quietly once I step up to the podium, watching as the goblin turns to another and whispers something that sounds like gibberish to my ears. The second goblin motions for me to follow them and leads me down an eerie corridor that just strikes me as wrong, but I can’t figure out why. The goblin stops in front of a heavy spruce door and pushes it open before leaving me alone in the doorway, the small sigh that escapes my lips echoing in the empty hall. I step into the room after a second and see Ripclaw sitting behind a desk, so I make the assumption that I’m in his office. 

    “Ah, Lord Clarington, you wanted to speak with me?” The short goblin states quietly, not looking up from the papers he’s studying as he speaks. 

    “Yes, I had a question about Grimmauld Place,” As he looks up I continue, “As I am Heir Black does that mean I can control the wards to Number Twelve?”

    “No, not until you claim the ring, but you could do that now if you so pleased.” Ripclaw replies shortly, his beady eyes following every one of my miniscule movements. 

    “I thought I had to be 17 before I could claim any of the rings.” I point out, still not sure about half of this world’s backwards ass laws. 

    “That would be the case had you not participated in the 1994 Twi-Wizard Tournament. As soon as your name came out of the goblet you were recognized as a legal adult in our world, which means you can claim all Lord rings but the Clarington one as you’re just a prince at this time.” The goblin explains quickly, not waiting to see if I understand before pulling out a slim wood box. “Would you like to claim the rings?” I think about it for a second before nodding, figuring it’s the best bet for now. 

    The first one Ripclaw pulls out is a metallic black band with a carved piece of onyx on top, the crevices filled with silver to create the Black crest. I hesitantly slip the ring onto the required finger and watch in awe as it envelopes my entire body in a hazy  black glow, the ring automatically resizing to fit on my left index finger. I wait for something else, making sure I’m not going to combus before taking the Potter ring next. 

    This one is different from the Black ring in literally every way. Instead of a dark band the Potter one is platinum with a deep red ruby nestled into the middle, two red lines forming a thin section going around the entire band. The ring itself glows gold for a few seconds before returning to normal, way better than the unnerving one from before. I move onto the Peverell ring confidently, feeling better about this as I have two out of three done. Figures that something completely new would pop up when I get comfortable. 

    As soon as the Peverell ring is on my finger everything goes black, like I was hit by a stunner from behind. When I wake up again I’m not in Ripclaw’s office but at a bridge, and across from me stands a man, lean and tall. His eyes watch me as I step forward, not too trusting of the wooden bridge that looks older than Dumbledore, and call out to the man hesitantly. 

    “Hello, I’m Hadley Potter, and you are?”  The man steps across the bridge and towards me, stopping a few feet in front of me with a soft smile. 

    “So you’re the heir who has come to claim the ring, interesting indeed. I am Ignotus Peverell, and the only thing you need to do is answer this question.” I wait for a second, wondering if he’s joking but then I get the feeling he’s serious so I nod, ready for the question. Hopefully. “You have my cloak, I presume, so what have you used it for?”  _ ‘Hope he doesn’t mind children sneaking around a castle.’ _

    “In my first year at Hogwarts my friends and I snuck off to the third floor to retrieve the Sorcerer’s Stone because we thought a teacher was after it, though it turned out to be the Dark Lord.” I offer, hoping that he isn’t going to dock points for doing something bad with the man’s cloak. 

    “Did you get the stone?” Ignotus asks casually, his dark eyes on me as I sway slightly in the breeze that’s beginning to pick up. 

    “Yeah, we did. I couldn’t have done it without my friends.” I reply, letting out the breath I didn’t know I was holding when he disappears, my answer apparently satisfactory. I turn around but a second later there’s another man, one of the brothers I’m assuming as the other was one of the original three.

    “Hadley Potter, nice to meet you.” I greet politely, noting the subtle differences between this one and Ignotus. Where the latter was tall and lanky this one is the complete opposite. He’s about the same height as myself but way broader, his shoulders alone wider than I am. His eyes are a startling green that seems to pair well with his brown-almost black- hair, but they seem slightly crazed as if he’s seen too much. 

    “I am Antioch Peverell, and we shall duel to prove you’re the rightful heir.” I nod slowly, the large wizard not giving me any time before his wand is drawn and he’s firing spells my way. I barely dodge the first stunner but I manage to roll to my left and draw  my own wand, tossing whatever spell comes to mind over my shoulder. I duck behind a tree but the crazy bastard blows it apart without hesitation, leaving me to cast a hasty  _ protego _ to block the unknown spell he fires. 

_ “Avisfor!” _ I shout, using the momentary distraction to hit the ground at his feet with a  _ bombarda. _ As dirt flies into the air I rush forward and tackle the man, still surprised when he falls easily.  _ ‘I guess it’s true that the bigger they are, the harder they fall.’  _

__ As soon as Antioch hits the ground he disappears in a puff of dust, leaving behind the faint scent of smoke as I slowly get to my feet. I glance around the small clearing for any signs of a sneak attack but see the final brother, Cadmus. 

“Hadley Potter, a pleasure, Cadmus.” I state, embellishing a bit as it has not been a pleasure at all, quite the opposite actually. 

“If you had the chance to bring back one person, would you?” Well fuck, no foreplay whatsoever.  _ ‘How rude. Hit me with the hard questions without even a bit of alcohol.’ _ I think about the question for a few minutes, truly thinking about this stupid ass question that is currently fucking with my head. 

“No, I don’t think I would. They died, and they deserve to rest.” I finally mutter, part of me still wanting to bring my mother back but knowing it wouldn’t be the same. Cadmus disappears the same way as Antioch but instead of the cloying scent of ash, it’s like apple blossoms in the spring. I close my eyes experimentally and when I open them I’m back in Ripclaw’s office, the whole ordeal finally over. Said goblin looks up as I get off the floor, as I somehow woke up there for whatever reason, most likely have fallen when I went to the Dreamscape. 

“As you’re not dead, I assume it went well.” Ripclaw states, his voice low and grating in the silent room as he regards me eerily. I glance down at the ring resting on my finger and sigh softly, making a mental note to look into certain things later on. 

“I’d like to kick people out of Number Twelve now, if you’d please.” I reply smoothly, not acknowledging his slightly sneered comment. Said goblin hands me a file and fixes me with a steely glare, his beady eyes unnerving as hell. 

“That’s the wards to all of your properties, add names as you please.” He explains simply, the dismissal weaved into his words made clear as he goes back to his paperwork. 

“Could I see the Peverell Vault before I leave?” I ask as an afterthought, ignoring the slight annoyance that flashes through Ripclaw’s eyes. He calls in another goblin without a word so I take that as a clear dismissal, so I follow the smaller goblin out and to the railways. As soon as I sit down we’re speeding off and to the depths of Gringotts, lower than I’ve been before. We eventually stop in front of a large silver door but instead of a goblin key, it looks like it wants the Lord ring. 

    I take that chance and watch as the Peverell crest sinks into the opening, the door opening with a series of ‘ _ clicks’  _ and a soft hiss, almost as if this vault hasn’t been opened in years.  I step inside cautiously and jump slightly when torches suddenly light up all around the large room, a hazy glow enveloping all the shelves and trunks giving it an unnerving type of feel. I give everything a cursory glance but as small chest hidden behind a larger one draws my attention, some part of me drawn to it so I step towards it. 

I run my thumb the Peverell crest that’s etched onto a black padlock, hissing quietly when a sharp pain goes up my arm and drawing my hand back quickly, growling under my breath when I see blood welling up in a small cut in the center of my finger. I see my blood smeared on the lock and watch with immense confusion as it glows a light grey color.  _ ‘Strange that they’d have a blood magic lock.’ _

Taking a deep breath, I push the chest open and then roll my eyes at myself.  _ ‘I was worried over an egg.’ _ I gingerly lift a small egg out of the chest, awed at the swirling purple and black shell, the colors appearing to be moving whenever I shift. I decide to keep the egg, thinking that even if there is no creature inside it is still very nice to look at. I carry it by my side as I leave the vault, making a mental note to come back over summer to go through the all of my vaults. I exit the bank with a small smile and amble up the alleyway, humming to myself quietly as I head home. 

I slip into my house almost silently and to the kitchen, seeing Rico standing at the stove with a small smile on his face. I grab a drink from the fridge as he continues to cook, the smile definitely not just from the food he’s making. “I’m going to see my mother for the holidays, I haven’t seen her in months, but I’ll be back the day before we return to Hogwarts.” He blurts out, his eyes alight with an almost childlike happiness. 

“That’s cool, when do you leave?” I reply, leaning against the counter with a smile as I sip my drink. 

“After dinner, I figured I’d cook you some real food before you starve.” Rico jokes happily, bumping me with his hip as he finishes the food. I help him plate everything before having Dobby get my mates. Rico leaves before they get down, apparating out of the kitchen with a smirk as I sit down to eat, leaving me to eat in awkward silence with the Malfoys. 

I finish before them and head up to my room, not too keen on sitting in the tense room for more than like ten minutes. I plop down at my desk and study the current ward list for Number Twelve, smirking to myself as I choose who is no longer allowed in there, part of me hoping they all get booted out on their asses. I go through the rest of the properties while I’m at it, a strange pressure pushing down on me as it nears nine. I run a hand through my hair as I put the ward lists into the desk drawer, locking it with a carved rune I learned a few weeks back. 

I decide to take a shower, as water usually makes me feel better, but when I step out the pressure is right back again. I flop onto my bed with an annoyed growl,  wondering what the hell is wrong with me before getting back up. I leave my room silently and slowly sit down beside my mates door, the pressure lessening a bit but still there. I lean my head back against the wall as I think about random things, but the last thing on my mind is the fact that I don’t have any chance of surviving this war, and I am okay with that as long as I have the few days. 

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinculum autem mecum est quasi fideles servus domus Potter = Bond with me as a loyal servant to the house of Potter
> 
> ~  
> I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart,   
> but you came around and knocked me off the ground from the start.  
> ~


	19. December 22nd, 1996 - Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys, once I have some stuff done we'll have more updates. 
> 
> QoTP: Thoughts on Ginny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/YourFavTransboy/a-drakons-destiny/

“Why is he sleeping in the hallway?” 

“I can only assume he felt the bond trying to form and figured out that being closer to us would ease the ache.”  _ ‘Luc?’ _ I slowly open my eyes, yawning loudly and taking in the slightly blurry forms of my mates. I push myself off the ground slowly, using the wall for support as I can barely see straight at the moment. Once everything focuses I smile down at them before slipping past them in and into my room. I take a slow shower to ease the ache in my neck and then take a seat on my bed, summoning a pen and some parchment to reply to Ginny. 

 

Ginevra Weasley, 

You must see how I’d be a bit reluctant to meet with you but against my better judgement I will meet with you. As I know your family shops as one in Diagon Alley, we shall meet then. Give me a time and place and I’ll be there, but a word of warning. Do not try anything, it will not bode well for you. 

 

Sincerely, 

Hadley Clarington

I seal the letter in an envelopment before calling for Rico’s bird, glad when Amir shows up. I hand him the envelope and tell him Ginny’s name, watching him fly away with a sigh. I turn back to my room and my eyes settle on the purple egg, part of me wanting to just sit and marvel at it but the other part of me knows I should go work out, so that’s what I do. I change into a pair of shorts and then take the elevator down to the gym where Luc is working out as well, but as soon as he sees me he makes a hasty exit. 

So, I turn on music and just take out all of my emotions on the punching bag, glad that it’s reinforced to hold up against my strength. I let out all my anger and frustration, all the pent up aggression and sadness I’ve been feeling, on the defenseless bag. I stop eventually, my chest heaving and my muscles aching, and turn around to see Narcissa standing there with darkened eyes. I step over to her and brush back my sweat slicked hair, smirking down at her as I move. 

“How can I help you, Narcissa?” I ask quietly, crossing my arm over my chest as I slowly get my breathing under control. 

“I wanted to talk to you as we haven’t talked outside of businesslike discussions, but I am all for watching you exercise, it is a nice view after all.” She replies easily, smiling up at me slyly as I see her hands twitch, most likely because she wants to reach out and touch but doesn’t know if she can.  

“What would you like to talk about? I mean, I still need to do my push-ups but I think I can multitask.” I state with a small smile, rolling my shoulders and stretching my arms up. 

“Trivial things, like what food you like or your favorite color, but I think you can manage to answer them while doing your  _ push-ups _ .” She murmurs, her eyes roaming up and down as I get ready to finish my workout. I move back as she gracefully takes a seat on one of the benches, dropping to the ground and starting the set of fifty. “Favorite color?” 

“Silver or black,” I mutter, starting to regret saying that I can answer clearly  _ and _ do the push-ups. “And you?” 

“Green, and your favorite food?” She shoots back smoothly, not hesitating with either question or answer. 

“Treacle Tart,” I reply simply, smirking at the way she wrinkles her nose cutely, almost like a small child. 

“That’s not real food, Hadley, that’s dessert.” Narcissa scoffs, her eyes sparkling with mischief as I finish the first set of fifty. I roll over onto my back and begin the first set of sit-ups, my abdomen already feeling a bit sore. 

“Okay, I like pasta and chicken.” I huff out, waiting for the next question but it seems my mate is a bit  _ distracted _ if the way her attention is glued to my chest. I finish the sit-ups and hop off the ground to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge, turning back to the brunette with a smile. 

“So why did you really come down here, because I know it wasn’t just to ask me about my favorite color or food.” I say softly, striding over to her and into her space, loving the way her breathing hitches a bit when I get closer. 

“I may have had an ulterior motive,” She murmurs, actually reaching out to run her fingers over my bicep, “I wanted to know what you want from Lucius and I.” I sigh softly and take a seat beside her slowly, stretching my tired muscles as I try to say what I want to in a good way. 

“I didn’t think I’d have one soulmate, let alone two who were married to each other for twenty or more years before they met me. It doesn’t help that Luc and I have history, and I don’t think he’s interested in men, or at least me.” I start off, running a hand through my hair nervously as I don’t want to ruin my chance with someone who could love  _ me _ . “I didn’t grow up around love and I don’t know how to do romance, or how to have a relationship with someone, with one person let alone two.” Narcissa studies me quietly for a few minutes, her eyes alight with something I’ve never seen before from anyone. 

“You know what’s good about having two mates? You have two people who understand how to have a successful relationship, both of which think you are a wonderful wizard. It also helps that you are not bad to look at, not one bit.” She jokes, her tone soft and caring like she’s talking to someone she would actually pursue had they not met me this way.

   “I don’t know what I’m doing half the time, well, most of the time. I’m not good with people, and I don’t know what  _ love _ is anyway, so add in people I’m supposed to love then I’m fucked.” I admit quietly, clenching and unclenching my fist every so often to alleviate some of my nerves, although I wish it had done so to all of them.

“It’s not hard, but it isn’t exactly easy all the time. It’s work, Hadley, and if you give us the chance I know Luc and I could show you the bright side of life.” Narcissa states caringly, her hand reaching out to grasp mine in a tight grip. I feel electric when she touches me and I know that it can only get better as we go, as the bond between us three solidifies. 

“Does Luc really want to give me a chance after what’s happened between us?” I ask hesitantly, rubbing my face tiredly with my free hand. 

“My husband doesn’t do well with talking about his emotions, but he can show them. He wants to show you that we want you as is, not the Boy-Who-Lived or the future king. We looked for our mates, who turned out to be  _ mate _ , for more than ten years before deciding to live with the empty feeling in our souls. We have wanted you for forever, and we know that we can make you happy." She explains in a low tone, her voice quiet as I study the floor closely, anything not to have to meet her eyes. 

“I trust people too easy, it’s one of my many flaws, and I don’t want putting my trust in you to ruin me completely. The war is coming quick and I have to prepare some sort of defense against both sides, Light and Dark.” I mutter, popping my knuckles slightly as I clench my fingers. “If you want to try, then I will try, but it isn’t going to be easy at all. I have to go back to Hogwarts on the 3rd and communication is going to be stressed at best, just like me at this point, but I will try for you two.” 

Narcissa smiles and slowly slides off the bench to her feet, a small smile gracing her lips. “That’s all we ask, Hadley. Care to join us for lunch?” My mate murmurs down at me as she moves to the door. I nod as I follow her out of the gym and down to the elevator, smiling as I press the button and the door slides shut. She stands beside me so our shoulders are pressed together despite all the room, her lips quirked up in a smile that’s different from the one we shared in the gym, yet beautiful all the same. 

The doors slide open to reveal a flustered Luc who’s pacing in front of the kitchen doorway, a pensive look on his handsome face. He looks up quick as a whip when he hears the doors slide open, his eyes stormier than usual as he takes in the closeness of his mates. 

“Is everything okay?” Luc inquires, the question directed towards his wife but his eyes never leaving mine. 

“Everything is great, can I make you two lunch?” I reply, smiling over at my mate as I brush past him and into the kitchen. They don’t follow immediately so I just get started on a simple pasta dish Rico taught me, seeing as how my cooking skills were lacking in anything remotely healthy so him teaching me was a blessing. Cooking is the distraction I needed to think about my conversation with Narcissa, only part of me focused on not burning our food. 

“Where did you learn to cook?” I’m snapped out of my thoughts by Luc’s smooth tenor voice echoing through the silence, a smile immediately forming when I hear it. I crane my neck around to direct my smile at him, liking the domesticity of them sitting at the table while I cook.  _ ‘Look at me, becoming a domestic sap after one promise.’  _

__ “My aunt and uncle had me cooking for them as soon as I could stand on a stool to see on top of the stove, but it was all fatty foods that aren’t really good for anyone. I only burned one or two things, after my aunt hit me with a pan I learned to watch things closer.” I reply casually, not noticing what I said until we’re once again enveloped in silence, only this time it is tense and awkward.

    “Your  _ muggle _ relatives made you cook?” Narcissa practically growls, her tone showing that she is less than ecstatic with the information I just revealed. I finish up the rigatoni alfredo, thanking Merlin that Moony kept the kitchen stocked while I plate the food. I give them each a bowl before sitting down in my spot with a Firewhiskey in hand, my mind running a mile a minute as I try to figure out how to word everything. 

    “Yeah, they aren’t fond of magical folk or anyone who isn’t their version of normal. I displayed magic at a young age so they thought that if they gave me a thousand chores to do, or forgot to feed me, that I would suddenly become normal.” I mutter as a way of explanation, sighing inaudibly as I eat. I resist the urge to go and hide from my problems like I usually do, but I know that if I do that I will never have a chance with either of them. 

    “Did Dumbledore know about any of this?” I wince slightly as I accidentally start to remember the first time I told the old man about my relatives, remembering the rush of memories when I finished the transformation and how betrayed I felt.

    “Yes, I told him at the end of my first year that I didn’t want to go back and made sure he knew what was going on, but he Obliviated me and sent me on my way.” I retort softly, the usual anger at the thought of Dumbledore worming its way in. I finish my food and set the bowl into the sink with a deep sigh, running a hand through my hair as Luc and Narcissa have another silent conversation. I sit in an awkward silence until they stop mentally speaking, fiddling with my fingers as they continue to regard me quietly. 

    “Hadley, you do know that’s abuse right?” Luc hedges, his brows furrowed as he thinks deeply about something. 

    “Yeah, I do but I just hate the word. It makes me feel weird, like I should feel bad or weak because of what they did to me.” I mumble, downing the rest of my drink in one go as I think about my childhood, or lack thereof. As we dissolve back into silence I decide to just leave before they give me a fucking anxiety attack as breaking down in front of my mate isn’t something I should do. 

    I do all the dishes and as I reach for the last one I feel arms wrap around my waist, the sudden grip giving me a bit of a fright. I finish drying and turn around in Luc’s arms, as they are way too strong to be Narcissa’s, and come face to face with the blond wizard. He smiles up at me, his neck tilted back a bit to look me in the eye as he hugs me. I hesitantly wrap my own around his and pull him closer, smiling as I’m surrounded by the scent of  _ Lucius _ . 

    “You know, this is quite the sight to behold.” Narcissa calls out from the table, a smile on her face as she steps closer to us. “I’m glad Remus and the Fae aren’t here, you might give the old wolf a heart attack.” I chuckle softly at her teasing as I let Luc go, reaching out to pull her into a hug as well before she can protest. Instead of her arms going around my waist they snake up to wrap around my neck, her neatly trimmed nails scratching lightly at the nape of my neck in such a way that makes me shiver. 

    “Where is Delphini?” I inquire softly, reminding myself to keep my strength in check as I pull my mate closer. She hums into my chest as I do so and then looks up, her icy grey eyes a bit darker than before. 

    “He went to see if she was awake actually.” She replies, removing her arms and stepping away to lean against the island. “He should be back soon.” I nod my understanding and turn around to see Amir in the window, a letter clutched in his talons as he lands on the sill. I lean over the counter to click the latch open and take the envelope, giving him a treat with a small smile. I slice it open with the tip of my claw and pull out a single piece of parchment, noting Ginny’s neat handwriting and single sentence reply. 

**_Between the stacks of Flourish and Blotts, tomorrow at nine am._ **

    I turn the page over and even search for some hidden message but find nothing but the simple note. I light it on fire with a muttered  _ Incendio  _ so there’s no trace it was ever written before turning back to face Narcissa, smiling when I see Luc walk in with Delphini in his arms. 

    “Hadley, do you think you could take us to a baby shop? We are out of baby formula and Little Del seems to be hungry.” Luc inquires, his tone taking on a cute lilt as he speaks to the cutest baby in the world. As I watch them a part of me can’t help but be interested in seeing him with  _ our  _ kid, something I’d kill to see one day.  _ ‘I am sounding more and more like a sap with each day.’ _

    "Sure, there should be one down here as there are plenty of creature children so there has to be a store with supplies, right?” I reply as I step past, motioning for him to follow as I walk into the elevator. He steps in behind me and stands close, unlike yesterday when he couldn't be near me. I catch him looking at me from the corner of my eye every so often and can’t help but smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek just to see him blush. 

    I stride into my room and get to the closet before turning around, noticing that Luc wasn’t following anymore. I motion for him to follow as I slip through the closet doors, glancing through my outfits for something casual. I end up deciding on number ten once I’ve given them all a cursory glance and strip off my shorts. I cast a wandless sticking on my boxers before tugging on the jeans, having immediately hated the feeling of whatever boxers I wore riding up under my pants. 

    I pull on the black t-shirt and slide the matching belt through the loops smoothly, smirking up at Luc when I catch his eyes drifting south of the equator. I slip on a pair of socks and then the Converse, Luc’s eyes on my ass as I bend down to lace up the shoes tightly, part of me glad that I am appealing to my mate. I make sure everything is perfect before pulling Luc back out of my room and downstairs where Narcissa is waiting at the door. She takes little Del as we walk out the door, settling herself in between the Luc and I as we head down the alleyway. 

    I brush a hand through my hair as we approach Alley’s Shop, a small shop nestled between the apothecary and Merlin’s cafe. I hold the door open for my mates and then step in behind them, glancing around the surprisingly large store. I end up splitting away from them and peering through the large section of baby clothes, all of them so tiny and cute. I grab a few, some of them just too adorable to pass up, and then pay before going to find my mates. Once I do they both just raise a brow at me when they see the two bags I’m holding, the duel look making me smile sheepishly. 

    “Hadley, what did you buy?” Luc questions with an easy-going smirk, arms crossed over his broad chest as he peers at the bags closely. 

    “Just a few things, nothing major.” I reply easily, brushing my hair back from my eyes and smiling down at Little Del cradled in Narcissa’s arms. “A couple of things for the little witch, uh huh.” I ignore Cissa’s look as I tickle my cousin, or maybe niece, hard to tell with the fucked up family lines. I straighten back up to my full height and take the basket in her free hand, smirking down at her as I pull out my card. I pay for their stuff as well despite Luc telling me that he can pay for his own stuff, but the slight quirk of his lips says he doesn’t truly mind. 

    We exit the store as I shrink the bags down to fit in my pocket, part of me wanting to hold their hands as we walk down the street but the rational part of me says that it’s too soon for that. I think about what the youngest Weasley wants from me, whether or not it’s a trap, until Narcissa reaches up to swat at my shoulder. I turn to her with a raised brow as Lucius does his best to mask his laughter, mirth dancing in his silver eyes. 

    “I asked what you were doing tomorrow as Lucius and I will be Christmas shopping,” She states slyly, a mischievous glint in her eyes as we make it to our doorstep, Luc opening the door for us before I do with that stupid smirk on his lips. 

    “Meeting with the youngest Weasley, she has me intrigued.” I reply absently brushing a hand through my long hair with a sigh. “I just don’t want to have to hurt her if it’s a trap, her mother brainwashed her into believing a fairytale. It’s not her fault.” They both regard me quietly as I walk into the kitchen to grab a drink, popping the top off my Firewhiskey with one of my talons. I sip my drink leisurely as I rejoin my mates in the elevator, both of them apparently going down to the library so I decide to tag along. 

    I walk behind them with my free hand in shoved in my pocket, perusing the shelves while humming a soft tune, glad that Moony put his books in here to start filling the spaces. I end up choosing the  _ Creature Encyclopedia _ before plopping down next to Narcissa on the couch, said woman immediately leaning against me as she reads. I resist the urge to smile like a bloody idiot as I flip to the first page, hands itching to wrap around her waist protectively while also wanting to gently hold her close. I glance up to meet Luc’s eyes, his cheeks immediately turning a bright red so I pat the spot on my left for him to sit. 

    He does so after a few moment’s deliberation, although he sits a bit stiffly until I place my hand on his knee, the blond immediately relaxing at my touch. We end up reading for a few hours, none of us wanting to move yet when my stomach begins to growl it seems that getting up is the only option. I smile sheepishly as they rise gracefully from the couch, both of them as agile as panthers when they move, and follow them back to the elevator. 

    We enter the kitchen to see Dobby levitating trays of food into the dining room, the small elf watching my mates as if they’ll suddenly snap and attempt to kill me. I pull out both of their chairs like a gentleman before taking my own and grabbing a hearty helping of everything on the table, thanking Dobby for his help as I do so. I listen to my mate’s converse about plans and other things, none of it really sticking out to me as my thoughts are on my secret meeting with Ginevra tomorrow. I decide to abstain from the rest of dinner and instead head up to my room where I snag my sketchbook from my desk with a sigh. 

    I plop down on my bed and begin to draw, a delicate flower coming to life with the stroke of my pencil. I shade it as close to perfection it’s going to get before signing my name and the date at the bottom, yet another sigh escaping from my lips. I brush a hand through my hair as I think about something else to do, my eyes drawn to the purple egg on my desk. I slip off my bed to grab it before cradling it in my hands, my mind going to what could possibly be inside. I set the egg on top of my chest as I lie back to try and get some sleep but that sinking feeling kicks in again. 

    I groan deeply as I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and drag myself out into the hall, tiredness slowly creeping up on me as I quietly lower myself to the ground outside my mates door. I lean against the wall as the egg rests between my legs safely, all thoughts finally leaving me as I drift off into a light sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> I don't want a lot for Christmas  
> There is just one thing I need  
> And I don't care about the presents  
> Underneath the Christmas tree  
>  ~


	20. December 23rd, 1996 - Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: What should we name the creature? (I was thinkin' Aragon)
> 
> Also, new development. First person to comment the song without googling gets their own OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> 'Thoughts'  
> {Parseltongue}  
> Spells - Italics

    “Why is there a baby phoenix in the hallway?” I slowly open my eyes to see Narcissa and Luc in a position similar to yesterday, both of them peering at me with a varying level of curiosity. I rub my bleary eyes and glance around the hallway, my eyes settling on a small black bird. 

“What the fuck.” I mumble sleepily, pushing myself off the floor and groaning as I pop my aching neck. “Why is there a bird in the hallway?” Luc rolls his eyes and bends down to pick the thing up but it pecks at him with a small caw, obviously not as fond of my mate as I am. I stretch my shoulders before bending down to pick the little guy up, smiling as he begins to trill. 

“Hadrian, why is there a phoenix in the hallway?” Luc repeats slowly, the older man raising a brow at me as I continue to pet the bird. 

“It had to be the purple egg I got from the Peverell vault, must’ve been why the chest had a blood lock on it.” I murmur, peering over at them and then to my door. “I’m going to get dressed and then head to the alleyway for some shopping, feel free to come and go as you like.” I slip past them with a kiss on the cheek each before stepping into my room and into the closet. I set the phoenix down on my desk as I pass, walking into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. 

I get dressed in number five but instead of the Vans I pull on my combat boots, grabbing the nicest cloak I own on my way out. I pet my new phoenix once more before grabbing my wand and heading downstairs, grabbing an apple on my way out while Luc and Narcissa are eating breakfast. I check my watch as I walk out the door, speeding up to a stride as I realize I’m supposed to be meeting her in five minutes. 

I pull up my hood up before stepping into the crowded Diagon Alley, not looking to have anyone recognize me as I shop. I squeeze past people as I walk into Flourish and Blotts, immediately heading to the farthest corner of the store, wand in my arm holster just in case she tries something. I lean against the bookshelf behind me as I wait, glancing to my left when a hand grabs my shoulder. I react without thinking and yank the hand off, shoving whoever’s arm behind their back and pulling tightly before I notice the familiar orange hair. 

“Sorry Ginevra,” I mutter as I let her go, moving back a few steps as she rolls her shoulder. “Shouldn’t have snuck up on my like that,” She nods in understanding and for the first time I get a good look at her. Her face is sunken, as if she hasn’t eaten in awhile, and there’s distinctly finger-shaped bruises on her neck. 

“My apologies, Lord Clarington.” She replies softly, eyes darting around as she speaks. 

“Don’t worry, I have a silencing stone.” I state as I guess what she’s worried about, crossing my arms over my chest with a soft sigh. “What did you want to talk to me about?” The smaller girl draws in a shuddering breath, her equally tiny body shaking slightly. 

“My family is crazy, mother keeps raving about us being married and me controlling the Potter fortune, something I have no desire to do. I know I shouldn’t be here asking for your help but I have no one else to turn to, Bill and Charlie are far away and Percy’s a ministry drone. Please, Lord Clarington, help me.” She explains in a rush, eyes still darting about despite my assurances of privacy, genuine fear in her eyes. I listen to her heart beat, noting that she is indeed telling the truth, so I nod slowly. 

“Okay, I’ll help you but I doubt you can live where I do so how about Grimmauld Place? The Order was kicked out when I took control of the words so it’s empty minus Kreature, but he’s just a bit crabby.” I agree softly, drawing my wand with a flick of my wrist and casting a quick glamour over Ginevra. “We’re going to Christmas shop, okay? You’re going to buy stuff for your friends and then I’m going to take you to Number Twelve, understood?” Once she nods I pull her out of the bookshop and into the street, making sure she can keep up before heading to my first stop. 

By noon I have something for everyone except my mates and Ginevra obviously, so I decide to stop for lunch as I suspect that she has indeed not eaten in a while. I order something for the both of us when we enter the cafe before sitting down near the window, smiling gently at the young girl as I push my hood down for now as the cafe isn’t crowded at all. I ask Ginny about her year so far, listening as she talks about her classes with a small smile, something I’ve seen quite a bit today. 

When our food arrives we eat in silence with Ginny finishing way before I do, a blush on her cheeks when she realizes this. I let her order dessert while I think of what my mates are doing, and then about my phoenix and what his name should be. Once she’s done we finish her shopping before I create her a portkey to Number Twelve, watching her leave with a smile before heading home. I head to the kitchen first to grab a bottle of water, an envelope lying on the table catching my attention immediately. 

I do the spell Luc taught me before opening it, glad to see the blue haze when I also notice Moony’s name on it. I smile as I pull out the parchment, my grin growing when I see the first sentence. 

_**Hadley,** _

_**Being a werewolf is awful. Thankfully I only have a few more days and then I can come home. I was actually wondering whether I could move out. I am truly grateful but your mates are there and there are some things I don’t want to hear or see. I heard about the Order being kicked out of Grimmauld so do you think I could stay there? Sirius had a room for me in the basement when I had my time of the month as he called it, so I figured that would be my best bet. Love,** _

_**Moony** _

 

I chuckle as I set it back onto the table, summoning a pen and some paper from the living room with a wave of my wand. I tap the pen against my lip as I think about what to write, thinking about whether Ginny would mind a guest. 

 

**_Moony,_ **

**_I’m sorry you have to suffer but as you said, it’s almost over. I don’t have any problem with you moving into Grimmauld as long as you don’t have a problem with Ginevra Weasley living there as well. I know we don’t trust her but she seemed genuinely afraid of her family, so for now we treat her as normal as possible. I think Draco is going to come stay here but if you’re feeling up to it, come join us for Christmas. Love,_ **

**_Hadley_ **

 

    I call Amir to me as he didn’t go with Rico and hand him the letter with a sigh, watching the owl fly away. I head back upstairs to check on my new friend, glad to see him snoozing on my desk where I left him. I decide to visit the animal care shop here, glad to see that they have a better selection than the one in Diagon Alley. I buy a cage, food, treats, and toys for my phoenix before heading back home. I set up the cage in the corner of my room by the window, putting some food in the bowl before gingerly picking up the little bird. 

    I set him down slowly, making sure not to wake him, before plopping down on my couch with a soft groan. I read for a bit as my mates aren’t back yet, but as soon as I hear the door open I’m down the hall and into the elevator. I run a hand through my hair as the elevator doors slide open to reveal my two favorite people, a million bags in their hands. They set them down on the couch before turning to me, small smiles on their lips. 

    “How did your shopping go?” I inquire happily, smiling back at them as I lean against the wall. 

    “Well, Hadley, and how is Ginevra?” Luc replies softly, the older man turning around to reveal baby Del in a sling on his back. 

    “She was scared, looked like she hasn’t eaten in days. She’ll be staying with Moony at Grimmauld Place, so hopefully that goes well. They won’t be here for Yule but I have gifts for both, so maybe they’ll both feel well enough in a while.” I state slowly, still thinking about plenty of things but Yule not being the main one. “Feel free to invite Draco over, whenever you want. Moony’s stuff is probably gone so he can have that room, if he wants it of course.” I add, a surge of warmth filling my chest as her smile widens. 

    “Thank you so much, Hadley. I’ll go call him right now,” She exclaims happily, striding into the elevator before Luc or I could say anything. I smile to myself as I turn to Luc, glad to see he’s also smiling. 

    “We got a tree while we were out,” Luc comments offhandedly, not looking up from the book he’s studying closely. 

    “That’s good, I don’t think I’ve ever actually decorated a tree before.” I reply just as casually, watching as the blond pulls out a small box from his front pocket, a small emerald bow tied around it. He sets it down in the corner with the most room before pointing his wand at it, the box suddenly springing open to reveal a quickly growing tree in its place. He sets two large bags down beside the tree before turning to me, his mouth open as if he’s going to say something but he closes it when the elevator doors slide open again. Narcissa strides over to me, movements fluid and flawless, and throws her arms around my neck. 

    “Thank you,” She whispers in my ear, pressing a barely there kiss to my neck as she backs away. I feel heat rise to my cheek and let my eyes drift to the floor, a smiling working its way to my lips easily. “Draco will be here in a few minutes, he’s eager to meet our mate,” Cissa says louder, the last part directed to me. I feel a sudden bout of nervousness start to creep up, wondering if Drake will resent me for not telling him when it happened or if he’ll hate that I’m his parents’ mate. 

    They both must see my internal struggle as Luc comes forward first with his wife following close behind, the latter wrapping his arms around me. “It will be okay,” He murmurs reassuringly, the words working surprisingly well. Luc lets go after a few minutes to follow Cissa back to the elevator, the older woman blowing me a kiss as the doors slide shut. 

    I smile back but let it fall 0nce they’re out of view, not wanting them to see how worried I truly am. I slip into the kitchen to grab some water before they come back, gulping down the entire bottle to give myself something to do. When I hear the doors open I take a deep breath before rejoining them, Dray gaping at me as he pieces the puzzle together. 

    “Hadley is your new mate?” He questions loudly, eyes going to his parents who I now see are just as nervous as I am about this. “How long have you known?” This one is directed to me so I clear my throat and step forward, clenching my fist beside me. 

    “Halloween, that night I met with your father and Severus to discuss hiding away your parents. The bond was started and that was why I was so moody, I was too far from him.” I explain softly, shooting the blond a small smile before turning back to Dray, “I mated to Narcissa yesterday when we met to the first time, a shock to all three of us I assure you.” We stand in silence for a bit, Dray peering between his parents and myself, as if he’s trying to ascertain if we’re joking or not. 

    “I’m not calling you dad,” Dray finally states, the breath I didn’t know I was holding finally escaping through my lips. 

    “I’m not calling you son,” I snark back, smirking over at him as Cissa pulls him over to the tree with a small smile of her own, obviously relieved at how things went. Luc opens the bags from earlier and begins to pull out boxes of decorations, a look of childlike joy passing through Dray’s eyes.  _ ‘This must be one of his happier childhood memories.’  _

    Both him and Luc unpack the decorations before he allows us to actually decorate the tree, obviously their tradition. We hang the lights first, beautiful white lights that seem to sparkle, and then silver and emerald ornaments.  _ ‘Slytherins,’ _ . I dim the lights with a wave of my wand, everything seeming to glow brighter as I do so. I peer out the window to see the sun has already set, suddenly noticing how late it already is. I slip into the couch as the Dray tells his parents about his year so far, asking Dobby to prepare something for the the four of us. 

    When I come back they’re pulling out gifts of varying sizes, some elegantly wrapped in signature Slytherin colors. Once they finish piling them around the tree I offer to show Dray to his room, said boy immediately jumping up and following me to the elevator. As soon as the doors slide shut he turns to me, the small space filled with an air of seriousness. 

    “If you hurt my parents in any form or fashion, I will kill you.” He states simply, not leaving me any room to speak before we arrive at the second floor. I let his threat go despite my more animalistic side telling me to assert my dominance or something, knowing that if I were to hurt him, I’d hurt my mates as well. 

    I lead him down the hall to the room beside his parents, nudging the door open with my shoe before motioning for him to go in. “Just know that I can paint the walls, or change the colors of things. I found a spell in one of Moony’s books,” I comment, watching as he pulls a shrunken trunk from his pocket and sets it down on the bed, glancing up at me expectantly. 

    It takes me a minute but the I understand what he wants, smiling sheepishly at the shorter boy as I cancel the spell. Dray pulls out another shrunken box from inside, setting it down gently before shutting his trunk. He bumps me as he walks by, a familiar smirk on his lips as he passes. I roll my eyes as I follow, stopping to grab my sketchbook and check in on my nameless phoenix, glad to see him happily chilling in his cage. I head back downstairs, wishing I had chosen the stairs instead, and jump when Dobby appears right in front of me. 

    “Dinners is served,” He announces, a mischievous look in his eyes as he disappears once more. I grumble about getting the tiny wanker a bell as I trudge into the dining room, plopping into my chair with a small pout as Dobby pops the food onto the table. I make sure they have food on their plates before getting my own, listening to them talk about their plans for tomorrow. Apparently Dray’s going shopping in Diagon with Blaise while my mates are going to deal with something at Gringotts, under the guise of glamours obviously. 

    After dinner I leave them to talk and head up to my room, eager for a shower and a nap. I take my sweet time under the hot water, my mind running a mile a minute with  everything I need to do. I’m so deep in thought that I don’t notice how long I was just standing there until the water turns cold, the sudden change in temperature jolting me from my internal musings. 

    I climb out of the shower and dry off with a wave of my hand, grabbing a pair of clean boxers from the cupboard before slipping out of my bathroom. I flop back onto my bed tiredly, the toll of the day finally crashing down on me as I peer at my nameless phoenix. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Make my world go black,   
> hit me like a heart attack.   
> Knock me flat on my back, yeah.  
>  ~


	21. Dec. 24th, 1996 - Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QotP: What kind of pizza do y'all like?

     “Serif, Zephyr, Easton, Phillip…” I tap my pencil against my lip as I go down the list, circling the ones I like.

 

     “Hadley,” Dray calls from behind my door, “Are you coming down for breakfast?”

 

     “In a second!” I shout back, sliding my book to the side and jumping out of my bed. I slip on a pair of shorts before jogging down to the kitchen, my mates and Dray watching me with matching smirks. I plop down in my seat and begin to pile food onto my plate, humming softly to myself as I do so.

 

     “Why are you so...happy?” I glance up from my toast and raise a brow, slightly amused by Dray’s disgusted expression.

 

     “Why shouldn’t I be?” I retort, giving the driad a grin. “I have breakfast, I’m spending Yule with my mates, I get to see your ugly mug every morning. I think I got it pretty good.” Dray rolls his eyes and reaches forward to smack my shoulder, though a small smile does stretch across his lips.

 

     “What do you plan to do today?” Luc inquires, folding the Prophet in half and tossing it to the center of the table.

 

     “I need to visit Ginny,” I state, running a hand through my hair. “After that, I’m not sure. I’ll probably come back and work out for a bit?” I munch my bacon absentmindedly, distracted by Narcissa as her lips wrap around a fork.  _ ‘I wonder what she’d look like with her lips wrapped around other things…’ _

 

     “Had? Hadley!” I flinch at the feeling of something cold against my cheek, instinctively reaching up to swipe at the juice on my skin.

 

     “What the hell, Dray?” I grumble, glaring at my fellow Slytherin in annoyance.  _ ‘Bitch threw a fucking piece of pear at me.’ _

 

     “I said your name four times but you were staring at my mum, so I guess you were a bit busy.” Dray drawls, smirking over at me just like his father. I take my plate to the sink and grab a bottle of juice from the fridge, leaning against the counter with a smile. “I will see you later, Theo and Neville want to meet up in the alleyway for some last minute shopping.” I wave to Dray as he heads out the door, leaving me alone with my beautiful mates.

 

     “What about you two? Any plans for today?” I question, sipping my juice as both of them rise to their feet fluidly.

 

     “To visit Lady Zabini, she’s engaged to be married,” Luc replies, a small amount of scorn lurking in his tone.

 

     “Number 6, right?” I grin, knowing the woman’s reputation very well since all of her previous husbands have died “mysterious” deaths. _ ‘Mysterious my ass.’ _

 

     “Yes, hopefully, the last,” Narcissa confirms drily, coming forward to trace a finger over one of the lines on my abdomen. “Each wedding is dreadfully boring.” I bite my lip as her finger trails lower, goosebumps popping up along on the trail, and grab her hand.

 

     "She just hasn’t found the right man.” I joke, letting go of her hand and taking a step to the left, only for Luc to block me in. They both press a kiss to my cheek before leaving, Narcissa giving me a playful wink on her way out. I chuckle as I walk back up to my room to get dressed, sparing my baby bird a glance.

 

     I choose #13 and then my cloak, grabbing my wallet on the way out the door. I pull my hood up before stepping into Diagon Alley, slightly surprised to see how many people are doing last minute shopping. I apparate to Number Twelve to find Ginny sitting in the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she sips a cup of something warm. _ ‘Something that smells a bit like Firewhiskey.’ _

 

     “Are you alright?” I ask gently, noting the way she jumps halfway out of her skin. I take the seat across from her and pull my hood back down, eyeing the faded bruises on her neck.

 

     “I’m fine, Hadley. How can I help you?” She replies quietly, not meeting my eyes as she speaks. I hum quietly to myself and grab her mug, dipping a finger inside and confirming my earlier thought.

 

     “No one drinks at ten am if they’re fine,” I state, running a hand through my hair thoughtfully. “I was wondering if you could tell me about those bruises on your neck.” Ginny pales and reaches up to brush her fingers against them, not meeting my eyes as I wait.

 

     “Ron grabbed me outside the bathroom yesterday,” Ginny whispers, her eyes glazing over as I summon the teapot and a badly hidden bottle of Firewhiskey. I pour a generous measure into her cup before fixing one of my own, waiting. “I don’t remember what I said, but he just got so angry.”

 

     “Did he say anything to you?” I question, reaching forward to hold her other hand, trying to keep her here and not in her memories.

 

     “I knew I was going to pass out but I heard him say something about Dumbledore’s plan.” I clench my jaw at the thought of the old coot planning something from wherever the hell he is, though I motion for her to keep going. “I woke up on the floor but before that Ron said I needed to play my part, and if I couldn’t then they would make me.” I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down, not wanting to scare the poor girl in my anger.

 

     “You’re safe here, I can promise that,” I mutter, sliding off the bench and rising to my feet. “Is there anything you need before I go?” Ginny bites her lip hesitantly, most likely afraid to ask.

 

     “Can you go see Fred and George, let them know I’m safe?” She murmurs, her knuckles gripping the teacup so tight her knuckles turn white.

 

     “Of course, I’ll key them into the wards so they can come to visit,” I reply easily, brushing my hair from my eyes as I give her a slight smile. I grab the cap from the almost empty bottle of Firewhiskey and charm it into a Portkey. “If you ever need me, or if you think you’re not safe here, just say ‘Mischief Managed’ and it will take you to my home.” Ginny slowly reaches for the bottle cap, pocketing it with a curt nod.

 

     I take my leave and apparate to Diagon Alley, appearing outside the twin’s packed shop. I tug my hood up before stepping inside, my nose wrinkling at the assault on my senses. I maneuver through the crowd of last-minute shoppers and to the back room, stepping inside the room without a thought. I find the two redheads embraced in what seems to be a personal moment, one I shouldn’t be privy to. I clear my throat awkwardly making them jump apart, both of them turning read when they realize they’ve been caught.

 

     “Look, Harry-” I cut George off with a chuckle, not really wanting to talk about it.

 

     “I don’t care what you two are doing, it’s none of my business. I just came to talk to you about Ginny.” I state, crossing my arms over my chest as I study the twins closely. They both stand up straight and eye me, Fred trying to subtly scent the air but I can tell what he’s doing. His wings twitch every so often as he tries to recognize my scent, as he most likely has never met a Drakon so he doesn’t realize what I am.

 

     “What’s wrong with our sister?” Fred questions, the scent of an angry Fae beginning to fill the room.

 

     “She’s safe now, but pretty shaken up. If you want to see her, I’ll key you two into the wards of Grimmauld.” I reply smoothly, holding my hands up in surrender. “I think it’d be best if you went to see her.” The twins eye me warily as I lean back against the door, both seeming unsure of me despite our past.

 

     “How did she get back to Grimmauld? I thought the order was kicked out.” George questions, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive position as he regards me.

 

     “They were, by me. Ginny sent me a note a few days ago asking for help, so I met with her in Flourish and Blotts though I was hesitant. When I got there, I was surprised by what I found but not surprised. She’s fine now, but the emotional trauma might be a bit much for her to handle on her own. Ron’s temper has always gotten the best of him.” I explain, watching closely as George’s eyes alight with a fire I’ve never seen in the older boy _. ‘He’s always been so carefree, it’s strange to see him like this.’ _

 

     “Ron hurt her?” His voice is low, though still full of threats, in a deadly sort of whisper.

 

     “Yes, but don’t go off half-cocked. Neither of us knows what kind of protection he has around him so I wouldn’t recommend runnin’ off.” I mutter, trying to get him to see reason even though I would also like to beat the shit out of their brother. “How is the shop doing?” Both of them relax a bit as I change the topic to lighter things, almost like they’re slouching down.

 

     “Pretty well, we’re actually thinking of expanding sometime soon. Maybe another shop in Hogsmeade or another alleyway.” Fred replies, motioning to a large number of boxes along the walls. “Again, hoping to expand soon.” I chuckle and study the loopy script written on each box. _ ‘Skiving Snack Boxes, Dungbombs, U-No-Poo, Peace Disturbers, Peruvian Darkness Powder...’ _

 

     “You guys have a lot of stuff so I can see why you’d like another place,” I mutter, making a mental note to pick up some of the darkness powder later on. I turn back to the twins and study their ears, surprised to find that they don’t have ID studs.  _ ‘They obviously know about their heritage, so how the hell do they not know about the alleyway?’ _

 

     “Yeah, but we’re doing just fine. Sellin’ really well, making money. The dream, right?” I note the slightly bitter edge to Fred’s voice though I refrain asking, not wanting to ruin the mood. I check my watch and sigh, wondering how it’s already two o’clock when just a few minutes ago I was eating breakfast.

 

     “To some, but not to me,” I reply, running a hand through my hair. “I hate to give bad news and leave but I gotta go, happy Yule, you two.” I give a curt nod to the pair before leaving the back room, pulling my hood back up as I slip into the crowd. I take my time getting back to Vertic, studying the empty shops as I pass.

 

     Once I feel the wards of Vertic wash over me I keep walking down the street, only to stop in front of an abandoned shop. I hum to myself as I place my hand on the doorknob, someone apparating right behind me and making me pause. I spin around to find the same woman who sold my house, though this time I note that she doesn’t have an ID stud, nor a creature’s scent.

 

     “Prince Clarington, a pleasure to see you again.” She greets, smiling up at me politely. **_‘Prince_** _Clarington? No one has yet to call me prince.’_

 

     “You as well madame, I was wondering about this shop.” I nod to the door and smile just as polite, hoping she didn’t think I was rude the first time we spoke.

 

     “Well, there are two above-ground levels and a basement. The second story is an apartment while the ground floor is similar to something you’d see in a shop.” She explains, motioning to each floor as she speaks. “The last owners were Pixies who made specialized weapons so they have a workroom, the main floor, and the storage room. The basement has more storage, a full Potions lab, and a larger workshop.”

 

     “How much?” I question, glancing up at the awning with a slight smirk. “I think the alley is perfect for the shop I have in mind. It will definitely bring in some revenue.”

 

     “I trust your judgment, Prince Clarington. To buy is 147,300 galleons, furnished, while leasing is 70 a month.”

 

     “I’ll buy it,” I murmur, pulling my wallet out of my pocket and handing her my card. “Unfurnished except for shelves along the walls, please. Thank you, Miss…” I trail off with a smirk, hopeful that she gets the hint.

 

     “Alana Shafiq,” She supplies with a smirk of her own, taking my card and doing whatever she needs to. We exchange simple pleasantries before she goes, leaving me with a key and deed to this shop. I continue my trek back to my place only to freeze outside the door, the familiar scent of aged wine and luxury filling my nose.  _ ‘Fuck everything that has ever been and will ever be, bitch just had to come today.’ _

 

     I open the door and glare at the people _ sitting on my couch _ **_, drinking my alcohol_ ** **.** I shut the door with more force than necessary while I study the king and his companion, wondering what the fuck he wants now. I pull my cloak off and hang it on the rack as slowly as I can to make this bitch wait, and also because he’s expressed immense disgust towards my Muggle clothes. When I’m finally done I stand by my couch instead of sitting since that usually means I’m comfortable, but I ain’t comfortable with this asshat in my home. The same home I share with my mates and pseudo-kid/best friend.

 

“What do you want?” I question bluntly, smirking slightly when his nostrils flare in anger.

 

“Show some respect to your superiors, boy.” Ezekiel snaps, showing some of that famous Drakon temper for a split second. “I am here to inform you that I’ve made an official decree declaring you my heir, and to bring you your bodyguard.” I finally turn to his companion and study her real close, realizing why she’s here. I stare at the female Lycanth for a few minutes and she doesn’t move once, not even meeting my eyes again.  _ ‘Black hair, signature brown eyes, freckles. She seems normal so I wonder what he did to her.’ _

 

     “What’s her name?” I inquire, glancing over at the king for a moment. “Do you even know it?”

 

     “Of course not, why should I?” I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his arrogant remark.

 

     “If someone is potentially going to die to protect me, I’d like to their name so I can pay reparations,” I growl, wondering how someone can be selfish enough to disregard a life. “So now my question is for her, what’s your name?”

 

     “Victoria Benedict, my lord.” She murmurs, still gazing intently at my floor.

 

     “It’s nice to meet you Victoria,” I state simply before turning back to Ezekiel, glaring once again. “You’ve come to say your piece, now leave. This is still my home.” I can practically feel the anger radiating off the king as he rises from my armchair, his magic beginning to swirl around the room and filling the air.

 

     “You will learn manners soon, boy, that is a promise.” I let his threat hang between us as he apparates out of my home. For a few seconds, I try to reign in my own fury at the nerve he has, as well as his arrogance, before turning to Victoria.

 

     “I assume you’ll be living here?” I question, rubbing my temples as I can feel a headache coming on. ‘The king has always been good at one thing, at least.’

 

     "Yes, my lord.”

     “Please, call me Hadley. If you are going to be put in danger for my sake then you should at least call me by name.” I state gently, hoping the girl understands that she isn’t expendable just because she’s my bodyguard. “Do you mind if I call you Victoria?”

 

“Whatever you wish, my- Prince Hadley.” I sigh but accept her reply nonetheless, knowing she probably can’t get away from the formalities.

 

“I currently occupy the Master bedroom, a couple in one of the guest rooms, their son in another, which leaves you to the last one. It’s to the left of my door so if you’re needed you are very close by.” I explain, standing slowly and starting towards the stairs, but Victoria stays seated. “Are you coming?” Victoria looks up from the ground and peers at me, confusion written clearly across her face.

 

“I’m getting my own room?” I can’t help but wince at her question, wondering how bad conditions are for the Lycanths that work under the king.

 

“Have you ever had your own space before?” I ask gently, eyeing the tall girl closely.

 

“Not really, Prince Hadley. I had four sisters, and as a guard, we all slept in crowded bunks.” Victoria murmurs, glancing around the living room with interest. “I had dorm mates while in school, but we had never been close, so the room felt more like a cage.” I hum thoughtfully as I begin walking up the stairs, smiling slightly when I hear Victoria’s soft footfalls behind me.

 

I stride down the hallway until we reach my door and then open the one to the left. The walls are the same off-white as the others had been, the bed is neatly made, and the armchair sits vacant in the corner of the room. I step inside so Victoria can see her new room, kind of glad that she will at least be comfortable here even though it’s not of her own volition.

 

“Feel free to come and go as you please, this is not a prison. If you’re hungry just call for Dobby, and if you see two blondes and a brunette roaming around, don’t worry. They’re friends.” I smile, trying to prompt her to do the same but she just nods quickly “You can use the Floo if you wish to go anywhere until I key you into the wards. I’ll leave you to settle in.” I slip back out the door and into my own room, greeted by my phoenix who’s chirping in his cage.

 

“Me too buddy,” I mumble as I pass by, stripping off my clothes as I trudge into the bathroom. I take a quick shower to wash away the stench of the king’s overpowering cologne, scrubbing my skin till it turns pink. Once I’m done I dry off and pull on some clean clothes, even going as far as a tank-top since I’m pretty sure Victoria doesn’t want to see me shirtless.

I head back downstairs to wait for my mates, the book of names tucked under my arm. I perch on the arm of the couch and flip to the page I was reading this morning, the glow from the Christmas lights giving the room a hazy sort of look. ‘Angelo, Arion, Arthur, Atlantes. Huhhhh.’ The door opens and I look up to see my mates walk through, both of them smiling and chuckling about something. I spot Delphini in Luc’s arms, a strong urge welling up inside me at the sight _. ‘I’ve never really thought about kids of my own before…’ _

 

“Hello Hadley,” Narcissa greets, “Lady Zabini sends her regards.” I raise a brow as they both come to sit by me, closing my book though keeping my hand on the page.

 

“I guess you can give mine to her as well, but did you get to meet the future Lord Zabini?” I question, curious as to who would take the risk of marrying the woman after what happened to the previous ones.  _ ‘Only a mad one, a real madman.’ _

 

“We did not, but he is supposedly very wealthy.” I chuckle to myself and then remember we have a new guest, my mood falling just a bit.

 

“I got a visit from the king today,” I mutter, brushing my damp hair from my eyes with a sigh. “He has declared me as his successor and with that decree came a bodyguard. Her name is Victoria and she seems nice enough, but I don’t trust her. I don’t need information on you two nor Draco getting back to the king. Best to keep our mate status under wraps for now.” Both Malfoys nod their understanding which leads to a lull in the conversation, none of us sure of what to say.

Eventually, Draco apparates into the living room, a large smile on his face until he realizes no one is talking. He eyes the three of us warily as he takes a seat, a bag sitting at his feet.

 

“Who died?” I can’t help but chuckle at his blunt statement, the previously dull atmosphere losing a bit of tension along with it.

 

“No one, but my new bodyguard may just be a spy so we all have to watch what we say. Anything could be used against us,” I explain simply, knowing that Dray can probably manage this better than I’ll be able to.

 

“On that note, can I open my present now?” Dray questions, stormy grey eyes darting toward the tree.

“You guys open presents tonight?” I question, not having much experience with Yule before Hogwarts, but even then we only had gifts on Christmas day.

 

“Only one, the rest are saved for tomorrow to be opened as soon as Draco wakes up,” Narcissa states, glancing towards her son who’s blushing to the tips of his ears.  _ ‘Guess underneath that arrogant exterior he’s still just a kid at heart.’ _

 

“Okay, you can go first then, Dray,” I reply, watching him with a small smile before turning to my mates. “Can I hold Delphini?” Narcissa beams at me while Luc hands the small bundle over, a soft smile plastered on his lips as well. I make sure to cradle the baby as Luc did, Delphini gurgling happily all the while.

 

“Wow, you’re not bad with kids.” I glance up at Dray who’s holding a large present, giving the other boy a soft smirk.

 

“You say with surprise in your voice,” I deadpan, turning Del around so she can giggle at her Uncle/Cousin. “I don’t really mind kids, they’re easier to deal with than adults. Isn’t that right, Del?” The small witch just gurgles and waves her hands, tilting her little head back to look at me.

 

Dray rolls his eyes as he plops down into the armchair, the silver and green wrapped present nestled in his lap. I watch as he rips it open to reveal a plant, a small tree to be precise. Dray slowly begins to blush as he reads the note that came with it, making me wonder who it was from.  _ ‘Maybe he really is seeing Blaise, at least they’d be a cute couple.’ _

 

“Alright mum, your turn.” Dray hands a small gift bag to Narcissa and watches eagerly as she opens it. She gasps and for a second I think it’s trapped, but when she pulls out a necklace I relax back into the couch. “Emeralds are your favorite after all.”  _ ‘Aw what a good boy.’ _

 

“Thank you Draco, I love it.” Narcissa murmurs, placing the necklace back into the bag gingerly. “Lucius, dear, I believe it’s your turn.” The older man smiles and summons a gift with a wave of his wand. I bounce Del in my lap while Luc unwraps his gift, peeking curiously over his broad shoulders.

 

“Hm, I’ll have to send my regards to Lord Nott,” Luc mumbles, holding up a dark grey pocket watch with the Malfoy crest engraved on the front. “You are next, Hadley.” I hand the baby to Narcissa while Dray hands me the biggest present under the tree, my name clearly visible on the tag in Rico’s familiar scrawl. I bite my lip as I tear open the paper with my talon and then open the long box, grinning slightly to myself.

 

“Can’t believe the son of a bitch actually did it,” I mutter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a hot minute but I updated. Between my crumbling mental and physically health I found the time to write this Redbull-induced nightmare. Hope y'all enjoyed it,


	22. December 25th, 1996 - Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: Craziest thing you've ever done?  
> (If enough people want mine I'll tell it)
> 
>  
> 
> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics
> 
> Pinterest board is still up too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back thots, we up in this bitch with a new fluffy, fun, filler chapter! Updates on here will be every Thursday but every Wednesday on Wattpad for reasons. Feel free to search it up there or whatever, enjoy!

    I wake up on the floor. I push myself off the ground with one hand while my other grasps for my wand. I face whoever the hell pushed me out of my bed and growl until I recognize the platinum blonde hair.

 

     “Draco, never poke the sleeping Drakon,” I mutter tiredly, glancing out the window to see the sun hasn’t even risen yet. “What time is it?”

 

     “It’s like five or six,” Dray replies, waving off my annoyed look. “It’s time for presents, Hadley!” I take a deep breath and silently point to the door so I can get dressed. By dressed I mean put on a pair of shorts.  _ ‘If you don’t like my marked up torso then that take it up with HR.’ _

 

   I leave my room with Victoria trailing behind, the young Lycanth looking afraid for some reason, and stumble down the stairs. I find my mates and Dray waiting in the living room, all three of them eyeing Victoria warily. I plop down on the couch and

summon one of the presents to me so we can start, and then maybe I can go back to sleep.

 

“Sleep well, Hadley?” I glare at Luc playfully and hand him the small box.

 

“I have had maybe four hours of sleep only for your little dragon to  _ push me out of my bed _ .” Dray waves his hand nonchalantly and motions to the rest of the presents in a childlike manner.

 

“C’mon Hadley.” Dray whines, drawing out the syllables in my name like a petulant child, or like Dudley, though Dray is much more adorable. I doll out the rest of the presents before allowing Dray to open his, all the while I study Victoria who’s leaning against the wall to my left.  _ ‘Muscles tensed as if someone will attack, but she just stares at the perfectly wrapped gifts as if she’s never seen one before. Hm, maybe she hasn’t.’ _

 

“Wow, it’s the Firebolt 2000!” I turn to Dray and smile, eyeing the sleek, new broom in his hands.

 

“The very first model, Dray. Seems that having the last name Clarington opens up a few doors.” I inform, grinning at my friend as he runs his hands over the sleek wood, an awe-filled look on his face. “Check out the handle.” Dray gasps when he sees his name engraved in the wood, even if it is written in Gryffindor gold.

 

“Can we go flying later?” I chuckle and turn to my mates as it’s their decision after all.

 

“If you can find somewhere to fly, then yes you may,” Lucius replies, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he regards his son. “You will stay with Hadley though, especially while in the air.” Dray nods frantically and gives me the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on him, the blonde boy almost looking like a Firstie again.

 

Once Draco is done, Narcissa is next. She receives a beautiful champagne dress from someone and a miscellaneous selection of other things, but nothing really seems to have an effect on her until she opens mine. She studies the silver mirror with a soft sigh, her fingers trailing along the sides.

 

“Lucius has one too, they’re communication mirrors,” I explain gently, brushing my hair back from my eyes nervously. “There are other things if you don’t like it, I mean-” I fall silent when Narcissa holds up her hand, effectively cutting off my train of thought.

 

“It’s beautiful, Hadley.” She murmurs, her eyes locked on mine for what seems like ever. “Thank you, sincerely.” I smile softly and glance away as I begin to blush, not wanting them to see that I have real emotions. _ ‘Emotions are overrated anyway.’ _

 

“No problem, Luc you’re next,” I mumble, biting the inside of my cheek while Dray laughs at my discomfort.  _ ‘Fucking prat. _ ’ Luc opens my gift and sends me a quick smirk before moving on to the next one. I can’t help but admire some of the things he was sent, though I think I enjoy the quality more than the items themselves. I was never for extravagant gifts but I think that one day I might learn to enjoy the finer things in life, such as having two soulmates who were born in the lap of luxury. _ ‘Least I can provide for them.’ _

 

Finally, it’s my turn to open gifts. I start with the smallest one first and slice the paper open with my talons. I pull the parchment paper away to reveal a pocket watch similar to Luc’s, though this one is metallic black with the Clarington crest.  _ ‘Non in miserere mi?’ _ I hum to myself thoughtfully and make a mental note to research it later.

Next is miscellaneous things from Heads of Houses that I’ve never even met before. Bottles of Firewhiskey, expensive looking jewelry, etc. I set all of that to the side to put away later and grab the four I’m most interested in. I open Dray’s first and eye the tin rectangular box in confusion until he motions for me to open it. I warily pry open the top to find a set of watercolor paints, each one a smaller rectangle neatly placed in its own spot.

 

“These look like Muggle watercolors.” I murmur, glancing up at my friend with interest. “I can’t see you taking a trip to Muggle London so how’d you get them?” Dray smirks and crosses his arms over his chest in a manner similar to his father.

“I had Hermione help me,” He admits with a laugh, his silver eyes sparkling with delight. “She isn’t that bad once you get past the bushy hair and know-it-all personality,” I growl in warning as I set the paints to the side and grab the next package. I spot Moony’s name on the side in his familiar scrawl as I tear open the Gryffindor colored wrapping, surprised to find it’s maybe a foot by foot reddish-brown chest.

 

I pop the clasp open to reveal twelve glass canisters arranged four by three, each one filled with a different type of candy. I pull one out and smile as I pop one of the Peppermint Toads into my mouth. I put the candy back into its place before setting the box to the side and grabbing another gift.

This one, under the shiny silver wrapping, is a matte black box. I open the box to reveal a necklace atop a velvet pillow and a note attached to the bottom of the lid, someone’s loopy cursive written on it in gold ink. I gently pull the necklace out and marvel at the ruby clutched by silver talons, ones that look similar to my own. I slide closer to Luc and pull my hair to the side, offering the necklace with a hopeful smile.

 

As Luc brings the necklace around my neck I can’t help but shiver at the feeling of his fingertips brushing across my skin. Once the weight of the gem settles against my chest I slide back into my original position, though undoubtedly closer to my mate than before. I note Dray watching us with mild disgust but it’s not what I’m drawn to. It’s the look of utter adoration and love in Narcissa’s eyes as she regards her son and husband, something I’ve never really felt before.  _ ‘At least I don’t think so.’ _

 

    “The necklace will alert me if you’re in danger,” Luc comments, the older man peering over at me. “It’s connected to my Lord ring which will glow every morning at ten as a sign that you’re alive and well.” I hum softly as I rub my thumb over the shiny talons, hopeful that it will never have to actually alert them if I’m in trouble.

 

    “Here Hadley, last one,” Dray states, interrupting my thoughts when he hands me the box. I note that this one looks like the box my watch came in, small and kind of like a cube. I struggle to pry the top off for some reason but I get it open, eventually. Narcissa’s is a piece of jewelry like her husband’s but this one is a bracelet. There’s a silver band in the middle of it but it’s blank which kind of confuses me.

 

    “It does say something, you just can’t see it yet,” Narcissa explains, obviously noting my confusion. “I know you’ll be able to see it soon though.” I raise a brow at her cryptic words as I put the bracelet on, admiring the feel of the leather.

 

    “Thank you,” I murmur absently, “It’s beautiful, t-they’re both beautiful.” I smile softly at both my mates, loving the smile they give in return.

 

    “Alright enough of the lovey stuff,” Dray exclaims, hopping out of the armchair and gathering his presents. “Are you going to visit anyone?”

 

    “We need to go to Gringotts,” Narcissa states, Luc nodding along with her while Dray hums.

 

    “Can I go visit Blaise then? I want to show him my new broom.” Draco asks hopefully, the young hybrid looking at his parents expectantly. Both Malfoys share a look before Luc nods.

 

    “Be safe and be back by dinner,” Narcissa calls out as Dray runs up the stairs, the older woman smiling pleasantly.

 

     “I need to speak with the twins,” I mutter as the thought pops into my head, sliding off the couch before gathering my own gifts. I take them up to my room and dump them onto my bed as gently as possible. I change into number eleven since it’s the only clean one though I’m not sure how the shirt will be taken in the Wizarding World.  _ ‘I know the Muggles aren’t the best with homosexuality but maybe wizards are a bit more progressive.’ _

 

     Once I’m dressed I grab the keys to the shop and leave my room, stopping at Dray’s open door. I peer inside and note that the broom he was going to show Blaise is still sitting on his bed. _ ‘Hm, I guess I’ll ask him later. _ ’ I continue on downstairs to see Narcissa helping Luc with his cloak, the latter smiling down at his wife with this lovesick kind of gaze.

 

    I try to slip out silently but the second I go to leave the door slams shut, a hand tugging at the hood of my shirt lightly until I turn around. Narcissa peers up at me through her lashes as a sly smirk pulls at her lips, Luc watching us closely as his wife steps even closer to me.

 

    “Trying to leave without saying goodbye?” I roll my eyes at her teasing tone and lightly place my hand on her hip, still unsure of where I can and cannot touch, where the boundaries are.

 

     “You looked preoccupied.” I point out, raising a brow at my soulmate curiously. Narcissa leans up and presses a lingering kiss to my cheek, warmth spreading throughout my body from where her lips meet my skin.

 

    “We will see you when you get back,” She murmurs once she pulls back, tongue darting out to wet her lips as I slowly remove my hand. I give them both a smile before slipping out into the chilling Winter air. Snow crunches under my shoes as I head toward Diagon, more flakes falling around me gently. As I move between alleyways I see that Diagon is almost empty, only two or three people actually walking about.

 

    I walk toward the twin’s shop and stop outside the door, frowning when I see that the lights are off. I glance around and summon a few small stones with a smirk. I throw them at a window until a mop of red hair pops out with a loud ‘oy!’. I cross my arms over my chest as George joins his twin in the window, despite it not being meant for two people, and smile.

 

     “What the bloody hell do you want, Hadley? It’s cold as shit out here!” Fred exclaims, George watching him with a soft smile.

 

     “Cometh down Juliet, I have a gift for thee,” I call out, pressing my palms to my chest as if I am Romeo.

 

“Romeo, if it’s not food we don’t want it, you bloody wanker!” I roll my eyes and glance around the alleyway once again before drawing my wand.

 

“I will paint a dick on your windows,” I threaten light-heartedly, only half joking at this point.

 

“Fine, fine,” George mutters, pulling his head back through the window while Fred follows soon after. I slip my wand into my back pocket as I wait for the twins to join me, snow falling harder around me but I don’t exactly feel the cold, or at least it doesn’t seem to bother me. I tap my foot impatiently until the door in front of me is wrenched open to reveal the pair of redheads, both bundled up in cloaks and scarves to keep out the harsh Winter chill.

 

“Alright, we’re outside in the bloody cold, now what do you want?’ Fred questions with a mock glare, George mimicking the look but a smile pulls at his lips.

 

“It is Yule and in that spirit, I got the two of you a gift,” I state, starting off down the alleyway with a smirk. “You’re gonna have to walk, you two.” I hear matching groans behind me and then the crunching of snow, the long-legged pair quickly catching up to me.

 

    “Where are we going?” Fred questions as we get closer to the entrance to Vertic, “And what the fuck is that?” I grin and grab both of their hands before tugging them through the wards of the creature alley, the magic washing over me just like every other time, but now they get to feel it too.

 

“Merlin’s tits,” George breathes, his eyes wide as he takes in the alleyway. I can’t help but compare myself to them the first time I saw this side of the Wizarding World.

 

“Welcome to Vertic Alley, one of the many safe places designed specifically for creatures such as us,” I inform simply, motioning to the numerous buildings along the cobblestone path.

 

“How have we never seen this before?” Fred asks softly, still looking around in awe as he speaks. “There’s no way we could’ve missed this.”

 

“All I know is that the wards reveal that passage to those in need, so you must’ve not needed to ever come here. I found it because I got kicked out of the Dursleys and had nowhere to go, so now I live down here. Much happier, honestly.” I admit, stuffing my hands into my pockets as I head farther down the street toward my home.

 

“So regular wizards don’t know this place exist?” I shrug and turn my neck to glance back at them.

 

“You'd have to ask someone else that, I’ve only been here a few months,” I reply smoothly, shrugging my shoulders again half-heartedly. “I actually don’t know much about this place.” I stop in front of the empty storefront and chuckle when the twins slam into my back, the pair falling back with a quiet ‘oof’. “There are a few more shops down here that are empty, but this one was recently bought by yours truly.”

 

“What do you plan to do with it?” I pull the keys out of my back pocket and toss them to George.

 

“Don’t you mean, what are you going to do with it?” I inquire with a raised brow, thoroughly enjoying the looks of disbelief on their faces.

 

“You mean these,” George shakes the keys harshly, “Are ours?” I nod and motion for them go inside since it’s theirs.

 

“Paid in full, all yours. I hope to see some business around here now.” I state, grinning as they try to rush through the doorway at the same time in their excitement. I step inside behind them since I haven’t seen it yet, surprised at how spacious it really is. There are three doors opposite to the entrance but that’s it, the rest of the walls are bare, a fresh canvas to work with.

 

“The second floor is your apartment while this one is obviously for sales. I think those doors lead to the second floor, the workshop, and the storage room.” I glance around the room, pointing to each door as I speak. “I have no clue how to get to the basement but there’s a Potions lab, more storage, and a bigger workshop.” Fred opens the door to reveal a staircase while George gets the other two, the storage room and the workshop.

 

“Merlin’s left tit, Hadley, this place is huge!” Fred exclaims, his voice echoing through the empty building. His head pops out of the workshop doorway and stares at me, a look of utter confusion painted across his face. “This is a pretty big gift, why?”

 

“I don’t have a lot of friends, very few that have really stood by my side,” I admit, brushing my hair back from my eyes thoughtfully. “High time my friends got reparations for putting up with my bullshit.” I turn to face the twins and smirk, trying to blow off the actual emotion behind my words in place of humor.

 

“So you bought an entire shop?”

 

“What can I say, I’ve been a right pain in your ass.” They laugh but I can tell they want to say something more on the subject. “I have to get back to my home, but feel free to stop by before I go back to Hogwarts. It’s the big house at the end.” I give them a curt nod before leaving the shop, stepping back outside though it’s not snowing anymore.

 

I walk back to my house leisurely, hands jammed into my pockets as I take in the snow-covered alleyway. I decide to go through the presents from earlier, the ones from people that I’ve never met before, as I step inside my home. I immediately pull off my shirt and head for the kitchen, pulling out a sandwich from a pre-made platter Dobby must have made.

 

I happily munch my food as I walk up the stairs to my room, though I stop outside Draco’s open door. I lean against the doorway and watch as Dray dances around his room, a large smile on his face until he notices me, and then he just screeches and

drops whatever’s in his hand. I chuckle as he bends over to pick up what he dropped, though I’m surprised to see it’s a just a book.

 

“You should not sneak up on people, Hadley,” Dray warns, the smaller boy glaring up at me as he sets the book down gingerly on his bed. _ ‘Hm, wonder if he got it from Blaise.’ _

“You should be more aware of your surroundings, Draco.” I retort, crossing my arms over my chest loosely. “How is Blaise doing?” I watch with a smirk as a heavy blush spreads across his pale face, going as far as to disappear under his collar.

 

“He’s fine, flying was nice,” Dray replies, still smiling that same soft smile of his that seems to be a permanent fixture on his aristocratic features.

 

“Hm, how exactly did you fly when your broom was here the entire time?” I question, cocking my head to the side as he struggles to come up with an answer. “Look, I don’t care if you and Blaise are...together, but don’t lie to me.”

 

“Blaise is like a brother!” Dray exclaims, nose wrinkling in disgust. “But I wasn’t with him, I was with my mate.” I raise a brow at the blond’s confession, not having expected that actually.

 

“Oh, I wish you luck then, a mate is a beautiful thing.” I murmur, thoughts of my own mates flashing through my mind. I stand up a bit straighter and smile at my friend, a brother in arms. “I’d like to meet them when you’re ready.” Dray smiles and nods, a certain look passing through his eyes.

 

“That might be sooner than you think, Hadley.” I leave Draco’s room with a quiet chuckle and slip into my own, greeted by the trilling of my phoenix. I plop down in my armchair and grab the guitar Rico got me for Christmas, chuckling to myself when I think about  _ why  _ he chose this. I strum a few chords but since I don’t really know how to play it just sounds off, though my phoenix seems to like it. I listen to him ‘sing’ and smile, though it falls when I realize I  _ still _ haven’t named him. 

 

“You know what, I’m gonna find your name right now.”

 


	23. December 26th, 1996 - Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: What's your favorite candy?
> 
> Regular
> 
> {Parseltongue}'
> 
> Thoughts'
> 
> "Spells

    “I can’t believe you named him Hermes,” I glare at Dray I pull the maroon button-up over my shoulders, “Or that you’re wearing _ Gryffindor _ colors.”

 

    “A, do not make fun of Hermes, he is a good boy.” I murmur as I reach out to stroke said bird’s purple feathers. “And B, I look just as good in red as I do in green, Dray.” The blond rolls his eyes as he rises fluidly from the edge of my bed, his eyes moving to take in the pile of gifts on my armchair.

 

    “Are you going to do anything with those?” I shrug absently as I try to button my shirt though it seems a bit tighter than before. _ ‘Jesus, I must be getting fat.’ _

 

     “I’ll drink the Firewhiskey eventually,” I reply with a smirk, brushing my hair from my eyes with a sigh. “For the rest of it, I’m not sure. I may save it for a rainy day.”

 

    “Well then,” Dray mutters as he stretches his long limbs out, “I’m off to Theo’s, have fun with  _ Hermes _ .” I throw a pillow at his retreating back and smile fondly.  _ ‘Smart ass.’ _ I lace up my Converse and head downstairs with my sketchbook in hand. I find my mates in the kitchen, both reading the paper with grim expressions.

 

    “Who died?” I joke as I plop down in my chair, grabbing a few pieces of bacon from the center of the table.

 

    “Not a who, Hadley, but a what,” Narcissa comments drily as her husband hands me the Prophet with a guarded expression. I gingerly take the paper from him and open it up to see another article by Skeeter.

 

**Heir to the Throne Revealed: Potter or Clarington?**

 

**Harry Potter, now Hadley Clarington, has recently been named Heir to the Clarington throne as future King to all Creatures. The Boy-Who-Lived will be King in a little over a year, and by that time he will be referred to as King Clarington, but is that really true?**

  
  


**We have always known the boy as the child of James and Lily Potter (nee Evans), a third of the Golden Trio, a true-blooded Gryffindor. Now he’s seen gallivanting about Hogsmeade with Heir Malfoy, sleeping in the nest of Snakes, and accusing reputable Headmasters as accessories to “abuse”. Can we really trust this boy, the newly named Heir Clarington? If Harry Potter is really related to Ezekial Clarington, the current King, how is that we’ve never heard of him?**

 

**See the whole story on page 6**

 

“There goes my privacy.” I roll my eyes and toss the paper behind me without a care. I grab more bacon and turn to my mates, the pair sharing a strange look at my expense.

 

“You’re not mad?” Luc hedges cautiously, the blond tensing as if I’ll put that famous Drakon temper to use. I contemplate his question, poking through my head to see if there’s even a flare of anger, but I’m not mad.

 

“No,” I finally answer, brushing my hair back with a sigh. “I think I need to speak with Skeeter though, she’s a thorn in my side.” 

 

“You need to be careful when dealing with her, she knows more than we think,” Narcissa warns, most likely oblivious to  _ how _ Skeeter knows all that she does.  _ ‘Time to learn them a thing or two.’ _

 

“She’s an unregistered Animagus, a beetle to be precise.” I state, thinking back to when ‘Mione showed us her new friend in a jar. 

 

“How in Merlin’s name did you find that out?” 

 

“Why, the Smartest Witch in Britain of course.” I chuckle, crossing my arms over my chest absently. “I don’t know how Hermione got her in that jar but I’ve learned not to question the madness to her methods.” 

 

“You’re saying,” Narcissa licks her lips thoughtfully, “That your friend  _ put Rita Skeeter in a jar?” _ I nod and summon a bottle of Butterbeer from the fridge with a wave of my wand. 

 

“Yep, I believe it was our fourth year,” I mutter, unsure if it was really then or not now that I’ve said it aloud.  _ ‘Hell it could’ve been my first year and I wouldn’t remember.’ _

 

“Be careful nonetheless,” Luc states, lips turned down in a slight frown as he rises from the table. “I have business to attend to at Gringotts so I’ll be off.” I wave to my mate as he apparates right from the dining room, sighing deeply once he’s gone before turning my thoughts back to my current problem at hand, Nev’s parents. I doubt I can get any books from Hogwarts about mind magicks and I doubt any store in Diagon has any on the illegal spells, so that leaves me with Knockturn Alley or one of my vaults.

 

“What has you in such deep thought, darling?” I glance up at Narcissa as she’s drawing her cloak around her shoulders and get up to help. 

 

“After our talk about Bellatrix I had begun to think about Neville’s parents, so yesterday I spoke with my account manager to see if the goblins could help.” Narcissa eyes me expectantly and I can’t help but chuckle before I continue. “For a generous fee, they will do all they can but I’m worried they don’t have what they need. I don’t know where to buy illegal books on magicks of the mind so I assumed the answer was in one of my vaults or in Knockturn.” Narcissa bites her lip thoughtfully as I take a step back from her, though I can hear the gears turning in her head and I know she has an idea when her eyes begin to sparkle in a way that reminds me of Hermione. 

 

“Not necessarily, have you thought about the Black library at Grimmauld?” She asks, a sly smirk pulling at her pink lips as I reach out to pull her into a hug. I can’t help spinning her around in excitement before I realize who I’m holding, and what I’m doing. I set my mate back down and avoid her gaze in mortification at how easy it was to lose myself. _ ‘She is a Lady, she is used to refined men, not moronic boys.’ _

 

“Where will you be today?” I ask awkwardly after a second as I don’t want her to feel left out or anything, even though there isn’t much to be left out of.

 

“I think I’ll be in the library, I recently found a tome on creatures in the Malfoy vaults so I believe that should keep me busy for a few hours.” My mate replies eloquently, lacking any of the usual slang I’m accustomed to hearing. 

 

“Well,” I begin, drawing out the word as I lean forward with a growing smile, “You  _ could _ join me at Grimmauld Place to go through that library.” Her lips quirk into a smile but she doesn’t agree immediately.

“And what do I get out of it?” She inquires in a truly Slytherin manner, her fingers dancing across the top of my chest as she steps closer.

 

“A-anything, all you need to do is ask,” I stammer, trying to appear confident yet something about her makes me want to be natural, more honest.

 

“I will help you find something, but only if you answer some questions I have.” I raise a brow but nod anyway, running a hand through my hair slowly. 

 

“Alright then, but uh, I have the right to veto certain ones if need be.” I compromise, pushing back from the table and rising to my feet. “Ready when you are.” I offer my hand and smirk when she takes it, not enjoying the feel of apparation any more than usual. We land in the middle of Number Twelve’s sitting room where Moony is sitting with Tonks, the pair jumping to their feet with wands drawn before I can blink so out of instinct I do the same. I keep mine pointed at the ground before stepping in front of my mate, trying to seem less imposing to both parties.

 

“Nymphadora, lower your wand,” I order gently, challenging her glare with one of my own.

 

“She’s married to a Death Eater!” Tonks spits, wand still aimed at my chest though I can see her grip loosens when I put my wand away. “And don’t call me Nymphadora!” I chuckle and pocket my wand with a smirk.

 

“Don’t point your wand at my mate.” I shoot back, delighting in the surprise that replaces her ferocity. 

 

“Mate?” She repeats, eyes flickering past me and to her aunt. 

 

“Yes, and her lovely  _ Ex- _ Death Eater husband too,” I reply happily, glancing back to smile at the older woman. “So lower your wand please.” Tonks slowly does as asked but then her eyes widen and she’s bowing her head respectfully. 

 

“Don’t bow to me,” I mutter once I realize what she’s doing. “I’m not your King, and I don’t plan to be.” 

“Okay, how can we help you Prince Clarington?” I raise a brow and shake my head, not liking the title any more than the  bowing . 

 

“It’s just Hadley,” Narcissa lays her hand on my shoulder and shakes her head at me. 

 

“Everyone must call you Prince, it’s the law.” She murmurs softly, obviously sensing my discomfort.  _ ‘Doesn’t mean I have to like it.’ _

 

“Okay, anyways, do you mind if we go through the library?” I ask hopefully, though not wanting to impose on the pair.  _ ‘Couple? She does kind of smell like him, though that could be from contact  _ _ alone _ _.’  _ “I’m thinking we should put the more dangerous ones in a vault and leave the rest since they’re not harming anyone.” 

 

“A good idea, maybe you should invite Hermione.” Moony suggests, the werewolf crossing his arms over his chest with a thoughtful expression. 

 

“You’re right, I should.” I turn to glance back at Narcissa and smile. “Will you be okay?” She arches a perfectly plucked brow at me and smirks, brushing against me lightly. 

“I think I can manage a few minutes without you,” she murmurs in my ear, her breath caressing my skin and making me shiver against my will. As she steps away her smirk seems to grow impossibly more smug, as if she knows the full effect she already has on me. I snap out of my daze and call Hermes to me, not having to wait more than a second before he appears in a burst of purple fire. 

 

I plop down on the couch and summon what I need before penning a letter to ‘Mione. I roll the parchment before handing it off to Hermes, sighing quietly before heading to the library where the others are already sorting through books in an awkward silence.  _ ‘This ain’t gonna work.’ _

 

“So Moony, what have you been up to lately?” I ask as I get to work on my own set of shelves, sorting the books into safe and unsafe. I note how him and Tonks share a look but I don’t comment on it.  _ ‘Not like it’s any of my business.’ _

 

“Job hunting mostly, but I may have a position at The Three Broomsticks soon.” I nod along with his words as I run my thumb across the spine of one particular tome that catches my eye.  _ ‘Hm, Symbols Throughout History.’ _

 

“That’s good, she’s a nice woman,” I comment absently, glancing back at Narcissa as I begin to hum. We go back to the quiet but it’s a bit less tense so I give up for now.  _ ‘I can’t win all the battles.’ _ After a few hours of sorting, Moony and Tonks escape off to the kitchen while Narcissa and I take a break. I hop onto one of the desks and swallow as Narcissa settles between my legs, her dainty hands resting on my thighs and dangerously close to unexplored territory. 

 

“You said I can ask questions.”

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

Two hours later, after being thoroughly questioned by my mate, I finally get a response from ‘Mione. 

 

_ Hadley, _

 

_ Sorry for not replying sooner, I’m currently in Italy with my parents so I don’t believe I can help today, but I get back in a few days so would that work? _

 

_ Your Best Friend, _

_ Hermione Granger _

 

I hum thoughtfully and write a short reply with a time before handing it back to Hermes. I turn back around to see Tonks and Moony gaping at me, but Narcissa is just smirking at me. 

 

“Where did you get a Shadow Phoenix?” Moony questions in awe, his soft brown eyes wide in amazement as he stares at the spot Hermes was. 

 

“Uh, from the Peverell Vault, but I didn’t know what he was when I picked it up,” I reply with a half shrug, not seeing what the big deal is.

 

“Do you know how rare those are? There hasn’t been one sighted in over a century!” I hum thoughtfully and turn back around to continue sorting through my books.

 

“I don’t think it’s that big of a deal, he’s only my familiar,” I state, glancing back at them in confusion.

 

“Hadley, Shadow Phoenix’s would only bond to Dark wizards destined for greatness.” Narcissa murmurs gently, coming toward me and standing close enough for our hands to brush. I nod slowly and then shrug.

 

“Well, half of that sounds good so I’ll take it.” Tonks wheezes and just shakes her head, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she laughs.

 

“You are the most confusing person I’ve ever met, Hadley Clarington.” I chuckle and peer down at Cissa with a small smile.

 

“I’m gonna take that as a good thing.” I go back to work but after another twenty minutes I get bored so I just leave the rest for tomorrow.  _ ‘What I can put off today, I will do tomorrow.’ _ I note the other piles and gather the more dangerous ones into stacks by the couch while the safer ones go onto one of the empty shelves. I turn to Cissa while Tonks and Moony slip off into some corner to talk, smiling in content at the older woman as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. 

 

“Do you think any of these could help Neville’s parents?” I ask softly, taking a chance and pulling her closer to my side.  _ ‘You miss a hundred percent of the shots you don’t take.’ _

 

__ “I’m not sure, to be honest. Even living here I didn’t get through the entirety of our collection, not for a lack of trying though.” She replies with a smile of her own, leaning almost imperceptibly into me. 

 

“Let’s go home then, maybe Luc is back.” We say our goodbyes to Moony and Tonks before stepping into the backyard to apparate back to Vertic. While I go upstairs to grab my sketchbook, Narcissa heads down to the library to get started on the creature tome. 

 

I join her once I have what I need and plop down beside her on the couch, pulling my legs under me and resting my book on my knees. I draw while she reads, a comfortable silence filling the room, only interrupted by the turning of a page or the stroke of my pencil across paper. I let my mind drift as my hand continues to move, namely to the pendant and bracelet resting against my skin. I think about what they really mean.  _ ‘These are claiming items.’ _ I’m startled out of my thoughts by Narcissa slipping one of her hands into my free one, a small smirk on her lips as she continues to read. I bite my lower lip to keep from smiling like an idiot and instead keep drawing, unable to help the giddy feeling that settles in the pit of my stomach as I interlace our fingers.

 

Maybe an hour later I hear the elevator doors slide open and then footsteps, my other mate popping into the room after a second. Luc seems to do a double take when he sees how close we are, his eyes darting between our hands and faces before he regains composure and straightens his back. He loosens his tie before sitting down on my right, the older man eyeing my page with interest. 

  
“How was your day, dear?” Narcissa inquires gently, not looking up from the yellowed pages of her book as Luc leans into my side. I revel in the domesticity of the moment, the bond I already share with the two Malfoys seeming to grow stronger.  _ ‘I am terrified of the way they make me feel.’ _


	24. December 29th, 1996 - Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: Favorite Harry Potter book?
> 
> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells - italics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all we got some uhhh,, story progression.

_ Hadley,  _

_ I’ll be returning today so do you still want to go through the Grimmauld collection? If so, I will meet you there in an hour your time. Until then,  _

 

_ H.G. _

I hum thoughtfully as I crumple the parchment and toss it behind me, uncaring as I won’t need it again. I roll off my bed and stumble toward the closet. Dray is off at his mate’s again, I’m assuming, and  _ my _ mates are off somewhere so I have the whole day to myself. 

 

I get dressed in a black t-shirt and joggers before heading downstairs. I grab a bottle of Butterbeer before apparating to Number 12, stumbling a bit as I land in the foyer but I steady myself on the wall before I fall. I run a hand through my sleep-tousled hair as I walk down to the library, wondering when ‘Mione actually sent that letter because I just woke up and her bird was already there so…..

I stop outside the door when I hear soft humming, the hair on the back of my neck standing on in as I grasp my wand, but I relax when I smell ‘Mione’s familiar of mint toothpaste and fresh parchment. I step fully into the library and find my little sister has already sorted through the remaining books from yesterday like it was nothing. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun as she studies the two piles, a pencil between her teeth as she taps a pad of paper. 

 

“You know,” I speak up, the witch jumping in fright as walk closer to her, “I think you could take over the world someday, Hermione Granger.” She glares at me for a second before reaching out to slap my chest, though she’s smiling a bit.

 

“Didn’t you already know that,  _ Prince _ Clarington?” She questions with exaggerated surprise, pressing a hand to her chest that makes me freeze. ‘Mione follows my gaze and then drops her hand, a soft blush filling her cheeks as she looks away. 

 

“Hermione, anything you wanna tell me, anything at all?” I ask gently, leaning against an empty bookshelf with forced calmness because in reality, I’m going to rip whoever’s head off that dared to touch Hermione if that ring is really what I think it is.  _ ‘I wonder what laws I’m held by since I’m a prince.’ _

 

“Well, you know that I used the time turner every day in my third year, right?” I nod and bite the inside of my cheek to keep from jumping to conclusions, though I have a good idea of what happened. “Since I used it so much, I am now 18 rather than 17, so I’m legal in both the Muggle and Magical worlds.” 

 

“Nice to know, but I’d rather you told me who put that ring on your finger,” I state simply, taking two steps toward her and grasping her hand gently. I study the diamond ring on her finger under the pretense of interest, when I’m really just trying to find a familiar scent on her.  _ ‘Her parents, assorted muggles, hm…’ _

 

__ “I think it’s best if I didn’t,” ‘Mione replies, smirking over at me as she draws her hand back and brushes past me. “I think we should focus on this library, there are some very  _ interesting _ books in here.”  _ ‘Nice deflection.’ _

 

“You’ll tell me eventually, right?” I inquire as I turn around to study the pile of “safe” books. She smiles and nods, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as I pull her into a one-armed hug. “Then that’s good enough for me, ‘Mione.”  _ ‘For now.’ _

 

“Anyways, I got here about two hours ago and finished sorting the books into safe and unsafe, but the third pile is ones I think would be helpful to you.” I nod along and turn my attention to the third pile, one that is significantly smaller than the other two. ‘Mione picks up a book and hands it to me, the cover still new and shiny as if it was bought yesterday though there are pages thumbed down.  _ ‘Forgotten Curses Throughout History.’ _

 

“Have you already looked through this one?” I ask absently, flipping to one of the bookmarked pages and skimming through the passages before picking up a larger one. ‘ _ Wrath of Minds, eh?’ _

 

“I haven’t looked through the majority of them, but the majority of the darker spells have been bookmarked in some way.” ‘Mione explains, motioning to the book in my hand with a grim look. “That particular one was outlawed in the 1800s after a group of witches went around Muggle London and practiced these spells on men they thought “deserved it”. To do these spells you have to have a certain  _ type _ of darkness in you as well a lot of anger toward whoever you’re casting them on.”

“What exactly do these ones do?” I ask curiously, trying to recall if I have ever heard this book mentioned but I doubt it.

 

“Well, as you probably inferred from the title, it has to do with a person’s mental state.” ‘Mione begins, her hands gesturing wildly as she faces one of the large bay windows with a troubled look. Snow falls and only a pane of glass separates us, only a pane keeps us warm.  _ ‘The pane is like Hogwarts. The castle is the one thing separating the younger years from the darkness outside the walls.’  _ “These spells are  _ awful _ , Hadley! One of them can trap a person in their head, make them a shell of who they used to be and there’s only one cure.” I glance up sharply from the pages of the book and to my sister, wondering if this is the needle I need in a haystack of needles.

 

“What spell is this?” I question impatiently, wordlessly summoning ‘Mione’s pad of paper from earlier.

 

“Um, Obliteration of the Mind, page nineteen.” She recites automatically, watching as I frantically scribble a note to Ripclaw with interest. Her eyes grow impossibly wider when I summon Hermes and hand off the letter with specific instructions, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. “T-that’s a  _ Shadow Phoenix! _ Those are  _ extinct _ , Hadley!”

 

“Well, I think they’d be endangered since I have one.” I point ou absently, hoping there will be something in the book that could help Nev’s parents, but if there isn’t then at least I’m a step closer. 

 

“Okay, ignoring that for now, who did you send the book to?” ‘Mione asks curiously, arms crossed loosely over her chest as I debate over whether or not I should tell her. It’s not about trust, but more about not wanting to drag her into this project of mine. 

 

“I want to help Nev’s parents,” I confess suddenly, studying her face closely as she takes in the information.

 

“Hadley, they were tortured to insanity, they can’t be fixed.” She states gently as if I didn’t already know that. 

 

“Hermione, ever read up on Drakons?” I ask, chuckling at the raised brow I get in return. “Alright, stupid question. Do you remember anything you read about soulmates, Drakon ones in particular?” She bites her lip and taps her fingers against her hip in thought, brows furrowed in her signature thinking expression.

 

“Drakon have three types of soulmates. Familial, Platonic, and Romantic. Platonic is a sort of best friend whereas Familial is someone is closer than friends, but not romantic, a sibling of sorts. However, romantic is different. Most Drakon typically have one soulmate; however, some are blessed with two if they’re particularly powerful. Drakon give a claiming bite on the left side of a person’s collarbone and after a few hours, markings like yours will appear around the area-” I hold my hand up to stop ‘Mione before she works herself into a frenzy, though I do smile at her knowledge. 

 

“I found my mates, and they revealed that the Longbottoms are under a spell,” I explain slowly, running a hand through my hair with a sigh. “It was Barty Crouch Jr. and Rudolphus Lestrange, not Bellatrix because she was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.” ‘Mione regards me with a blank expression before shaking her head slowly.

 

     “How do your mates know this?”  I chuckle awkwardly and scratch the back of my neck, smiling at ‘Mione. 

 

     “They may or may not be… the most influential wizarding family in all of Britain?” I turn away from her all-knowing eyes and to the pile of books, wincing when ‘Mione gasps sharply. 

 

     “ _ The Malfoys?!” _

 

     “Maybe?” I spin back around to see her gaping at me, her mouth opening and closing every so often as she grasps for the words to express how she feels. 

 

_      “The Malfoys?!”  _ I chuckle and shake my head, wondering if that’s all she can say about this.

 

     “Yes, but they’re different now,” I stress, wanting her to see this, not accept it. “They willingly gave this information, they want to be better, ’Mione!” Her eyes widen and she steps closer into my bubble, filling the air with the scent of an angry human. 

 

     “They are  _ Death Eaters _ , for Merlin’s sake!” I shake my head and step back from her as I feel my anger rising.  _ ‘I don’t like people insulting my mates.’ _

 

     “She never took the brand, and he’s renounced! They have both joined me, they have both  _ helped  _ me!” I growl, barely managing to hold back every ounce of anger that’s telling me to attack, to challenge. “They’ve had a ton of chances to hurt me and they haven’t, not once!”

 

     “Maybe they’re biding their time, maybe they’re waiting for you to drop your guard!” ‘Mione shouts back, eyes alight with her usual passion as she yells at me. “You can’t trust snakes!” 

 

     “I’m a snake, Hermione!” She freezes at my words as if just realizing what she said. “I’m a snake,” I repeat softly, peering down at my familial mate with hope that she’ll understand. “I’m just like them. If you can’t accept that, or at least understand that I’m with them, then I can’t be with you until you do.” I bite the inside of my cheek and apparate back to Vertic house, surprisingly not splinching myself in my anger filled travel. 

 

     I stumble but manage to steady myself before I fall. I glance around the empty living room as I try to reign in my anger, the feeling simmering in the corner of my mind, just waiting for it to appear. My skin itches, as if something lies just beneath the surface. I scratch at the skin of my forearms as my rage grows stronger, my legs unresponsive as I will myself to move to the stairs. I collapse to my knees as my magic begins to swirl around me, filling the air and destroying the room, pain joining my emotional turmoil. 

 

     I grit my teeth and press my forehead to the ground. I rake my nails down my arms in an attempt to stop whatever’s going on under my skin, my fingertips coming away slicked in blood. Stars flash behind my eyes and I stop  _ feeling _ . No pain, no anger, nothing as the world around me goes black.

  
  



	25. December 30th, 1996 - Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QotP: Where are my readers from? I am a 15 year old boy from America, the south to be exact so I write y'all a lot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Regular  
> {Parseltongue}  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Spells

   “This is becoming a common occurrence with him,”  _ ‘Hm, mate…’ _

 

“I know darling, but he voluntarily slept in the hallway. Hadley looked like he collapsed last night, and the fact that he still hasn’t woken up is worrying.”  _ ‘Narcissa…’ _

__

__ “We’ll give him a while longer and if he doesn’t wake up, then we’ll take him to a Healer.”  _ ‘Why can’t I open my eyes? Why can’t I speak?’ _

 

“The diagnostic spells say he’s fine, there’s nothing  _ physically _ wrong.” Cissa stresses, her tone alluding to the possibility that there may be something else wrong with me.  _ ‘Maybe one of those books put a curse on me, maybe someone in a street.’  _ I hear the sound of muffled footsteps, assuming Luc moved since they were heavy footsteps, and my chest begins to ache when I realize that Cissa is crying softly.  _ ‘She’s worried.’ _

“Everything will be okay, Narcissa, he’ll wake up. We just found him, he can’t leave us yet.”  _ ‘I’ll always come back to you.’ _

 

**~_~.~_~**

 

_ ‘1001, 1002, 1003, 1004… Ugh, this is fucking awful. I’m ready to wake up now, please.’  _ I stop thinking for a few seconds and listen, amazed that I can hear  _ heartbeats _ now.  _ ‘What the fuck is happening to me?’ _

 

“How long has he been under?”  _ ‘Victoria?’ _

 

“Around eighteen hours, but that’s from when we found him, it could be longer.” Cissa states, her voice low and shaky as she answers my bodyguard’s question, the older woman worried for me. 

 

“He’ll be fine by the 36 hour mark, he’s just going through the final change.”  _ ‘The what?’  _

 

“I don’t know what it is, I was just told the signs. The king wanted me to report back to him once Prince Hadley started the change, but I don’t think I want to do that.” Victoria replies, the last part of her sentence intriguing me beyond belief in the sleep-like state. “Is there any books on Drakon here?” 

 

    “I’m not sure, but if there are they aren’t in the library.”  _ ‘They’re in my bedroom. In the drawer by my bed. God I wish you could read minds, Cissa.’ _

 

    “We don’t have the books, but we may have the next best thing,” Luc mutters, my highly trained ears picking up the soft whoosh of something being summoned. “Do you have an owl per chance?” 

     “No, the king didn’t require us to have one as we never had contact with the outside world unless we were on a mission.”  _ ‘Now would be a really good time for Hermes to appear. Maybe since he’s my familiar I can call him this way. Is that stretching the limits of magic? Probably. But I’mma still try. Here Hermes, I’ll give you plenty of treats…’ _ It’s quiet for a minute save for the trio’s breathing, but then I hear my bird appear in his signature fiery fashion. “What is that?”

 

    “Hadley’s bird, Hermes.” Cissa breathes, awe evident in her tone as she regards my beautiful Shadow Phoenix. “Here, can you bring this to Hermione Granger and then bring her here if she agrees?” Hermes trills and I guess that means yes because he leaves the same way he came. I’m not sure how long we wait, could be hours, but when Hermes comes back with ‘Mione I can hear a collective sigh of relief

 

    “Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy.” I internally wince at her sharp address of the couple and hope my mates can look past it for now. 

 

    “Miss Granger, I wish this was under better circumstances but we need your assistance.” Luc greets, obviously bothered by ‘Mione’s blatant dislike though he’s hiding it behind his pureblood mask.

 

    “Your note said he was going through the Change, how long has he been under?” ‘Mione questions as she moves around the room, her footsteps drawing closer until I can smell her natural scent under the apple scented perfume she wears. 

 

     “Around 22 hours, maybe longer.” Luc replies simply, his voice almost in the back of my head with how soft he spoke. “What is the Change?” 

 

    “Hadley hasn’t told you?”  _ ‘Hadley doesn’t know.’ _

 

    “I don’t think he knows, otherwise he would have.” Cissa comments shortly, making me smile on the inside.  _ ‘My woman don’t take nobody’s shit.’ _

 

    “Well, long story short, it’s the final transformation a Drakon goes through. Once it’s triggered, it cannot be reversed so we just have to wait. If he’s at the 22 hour mark like you said, then we have fourteen hours to go.”

 

    “Okay, but what’s happening to him?”  _ ‘Thank you Cissa, I would like to know that as well.’ _

 

    “His body is changing to allow him access to his, I guess to say, Warrior Form. The books don’t have much on this as a person shouldn’t be near a Drakon in this form, but there’s the basics.” ‘Mione informs, adopting her Teacher Voice™. “His body shuts down to allow his magic to change him, but he’s not asleep. He can hear everything, smell everything, feel everything, but he can’t react to it.”

 

    “Why doe he need to change?” 

 

    “The Warrior Form is said to be a change in a Drakon’s mental state as well as their appearance. He’ll be more aggressive, protective, quicker to anger.” ‘Mione lists, probably ticking them off on her fingers as she speaks. “Appearance wise he should be more defined, broader, and he should have a secondary form. I haven’t read anything about that form, but it’s said to be stronger than his ‘normal’ one.”

 

    “Should we be concerned?”  _ ‘No, I’m still me. I’ll just be...stronger?’ _

 

     “I don’t think so, he’s still Hadley, just different. The main changes happen around the 30 hour mark so you might want to leave the room at that point.” ‘Mione mutters, most likely thinking. 

 

    “Why would we leave?” ‘Mione is quiet for a few seconds save for a soft hum every so often, hopefully trying to figure out how to wake me up sooner.

 

    “His magic will be volatile in the final hours of his transformation, he won’t realize what he’s doing and he may hurt you. He  _ will _ be unconscious for that part so it’s best to stay away.”  _ ‘I would never intentionally hurt them.’ _ Warmth blooms in my chest as someone lays their hand against my cheek, the slightly calloused fingertips revealing it to be Luc. 

 

     “He’d never hurt us,” Cissa says, the simple words making me smile in my mental prison.  _ ‘I’ll never hurt you.’ _ “How would you like to join us for some tea, Miss Granger?” 

 

     “Oh, uh, I don’t think-” ‘Mione protests, but my mates don’t really take no for an answer.

 

    “We insist, there are things that need to be discussed.”  _ ‘Oh Merlin, don’t kill her.’ _

 

“Tea sounds nice,” My own laughter echoes in my head, a very strange feeling if I’m honest.  _ ‘They are very persuasive.’ _ Once they’re gone, and I’m alone with Victoria, I realize how easy it would be for someone to kill me. I wouldn’t even be able to fight back.

 

“Don’t worry, Prince Hadley, you’ll be fine when you wake up.”  _ ‘Merlin, I hope so.’ _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but we got some uh,,,, story development?


End file.
